Kingdom Hearts: Dimensional Keyblade Force
by Scubafish
Summary: this story has been disbanded, in case you couldn't tell from how long it has been since I've updated. no one gets past the first chapter, which is a huge clue of what I need to work on for the next kingdom hearts story I'm currently working on.
1. Message from the bottle

_Something Terrible is happening._

_We believe the Heartless are preparing _

_to unleash an ancient evil that _

_should not be brought back._

_Use the gummi caller to bring _

_the gummi ship we sent you out_

_of hiding. Meet me at Radiant Garden._

_Signed,_

_King Mickey _

Kairi finished reading the note from the bottle and looked up, worry was written all over her face. "So what do you think?"

"What's there to think about?" Riku asked from the tree he was sitting in. "Something bad is about to happen. So they asked us for help defeat the bad guys." He stood up and jumped out the tree, stretching his arms above his head. "And since we're the good guys, we're obliviously going help them." He finished with sideways smirk at his friend.

Kairi frowned at him for a short moment, then shrugged her shoulders "Well, of course we're going to help them. I meant; what do you think they're planning?" Kairi looked over at Sora, "Any ideas, Sora?" Sora however wasn't paying attention, he was too busy staring at a rectangular box with a big red button that was in his hands. "Sora!"

"Huh! What?" Sora looked up at Kairi who was glaring at him; he sheepishly smiled and said, "Sorry, I was thinking about how cool it would have been to have one of these things with me when I was traveling with Goofy and Donald. Do you know how often we lost the gummi ship?"

Kairi sighed and shook her head, she walked over to Sora and proceeded to knock him upside the head. "You need to focus and stop wandering aimlessly down memory lane."

"Besides," Riku said, "He doesn't personally request us everyday. This must be important," he looked on to the distance seriously, wondering himself what trouble the world's had gotten them into now.

"Hey," Sora grumbled. "He may not have ever asked you to help save the day, so this probably sounds like loads of fun. But he has asked me, and I can say from experience, that it's won't be," he frowned.

"So? Don't forget that we fought with you too, Sora. I know good and well that this won't be fun. But are you, the Keyblade bearer, just going to let the world's crumble because it wasn't fun?" Sora's face turned beet red with frustration, he looked like he was about to throw a punch at Riku when Kairi intervened.

"Boys! Knock it off. You can fight about who is tougher later."

"It's not about that!" They shouted in unison.

"Right now we have some bigger issues to deal with," she continued, talking over them. Now, Sora if you would please just push the button?" Sora nodded and pressed his forefinger down firmly on the gummi caller. It gave a soft click when he released the button, and a little light next to it started to blink. Then nothing. No gummi ship was showing up.

Sora looked to his left and right with a confused expression, while Kairi looked up into the sky. "Well? Where is it?" Sora asked.

"According to the letter, the ship is hiding. Which means it's suppose to be somewhere around here." Riku muttered, he started pacing back and forth kicking a tree every time he walked by one. A few moments later they heard the sound of an approaching engine behind them. "About time." Riku growled, starting to turn around. " It shouldn't take this long to fly over here--" He froze. "You have got to be kidding me!" he shouted.

"What?" Sora and Kairi said. They both turned around to look at the approaching gummi ship.

"Maybe it is a joke," Sora said.

"It might be a holographic disguise so no one attacks it while it flew over." Slowly forcing its way closer to them, was a multicolored, battle scared, beat up wreck of a gummi ship. As they gaped at it a chunk of the ship fell off and landed into the ocean. "Then again, maybe not."

As Kiari stared at the ship she dropped the letter, and it landed conveniently at Sora's feet. He looked down at it to see that there was writing on the back, he bent down and picked it up.

_P.S_

_Sorry about the state of the ship_

_it was the only available one _

_left at the time, here's to hoping you make it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on! How is this piece junk suppose to get us there in one piece? I mean this thing only has one working engine, and look at this most of the guns are either disabled or broken." Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting in the cockpit of the ship, the inside wasn't much better than the outside. Most of the equipment had malfunctioned, the seats were stained with something funky looking with an origin that no one wanted to guess at, and the whole ship smelt like something had crawled into the air vents and died.

"What are you so worried about Riku? You make it sound like we're going to be attacked." said Sora.

Riku however wasn't listening, he was still going on with his rant. "Look at this, only one working escape pod, and it's a single seater not even close to enough room for all of us. You would think that if we hardly have any working guns they would at least give us enough escape pods so we live running instead of dying while running away in slow motion!" He snarled, kicked the back of the oddly stained chair.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted, "Stop talking to yourself and fly this thing out of here," she looked at the disgusting stain buried in the headrest of her seat. "And please hurry, eww it's so gross." Riku sighed jumping into the pilot seat and started pushing buttons, locking in their destination. Once everything was set, the gummi ship pointed it's nose up and literally started to crawl away, the single engine barely had enough power to move the ship.

Sora looked out the window to watch the slowly vanishing Destiny Islands. "Hope they're still there when we get back."

Kairi looked back at Sora and smiled gently. "With heroes like us, you bet they will."

Sora stood up from his revolting seat and stretched "Well if you need me I'm going in the back to get some sleep, something tells me that it's going to be a long flight." He walked into the back room and laid down on one of the less repulsive looking beds.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sora! Wake up and get your lazy ass out here, right now! I think we're in trouble," Shouted Riku's from the intercom.

Sora sat up and jumped out of the bed, as the ship swayed dangerously. He started running to the cockpit when something hit the ship causing it to full on tip. "Whoa!" He shouted as he fell onto the wall, landing next to the intercom button. Sora reached over and pushed it. "Riku, what's going on out there?"

"We're being attacked by Heartless ships! Riku's trying to shoot them down with the few remaining guns but he's going to need some help," Kairi shouted. Sora started running again, he reached the cockpit just in time to hear Riku scream

"Come on! Why the Hell would that gun just stop working! Whoa! Where did that one come from?"

Sora looked out the window to see at least twenty Heartless ships shooting at them. Sora started to run to the other gun station when one of the lasers hit the ship causing an explosion that threw Sora against the wall again. But instead of hitting its smooth, rusted surface, he fell into a small tube like container. He sat up wondering where he was when he heard something beeping. Sora looked down under his hand to see that he had accidentally pushed a button; he pulled it back to read the word 'Go'. "Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

He looked back up to see the tube being closed off with metal door. Sora then realized where he was. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted trying to hold back the door unsuccessfully. It finished closing with a hiss as it was sealed into place.

"_Escape pod ready to launch," _said a robotic computer voice. Sora began panicking and started to hit the window on the door trying to get Kari or Riku's attention, but they were too busy trying to keep the ship alive to notice. Sora quickly attempted to pull out his Keyblade to unlock the door, but before he had a chance to use it the pod was launched into space. Sora sat there watching in awe-struck horror as the pod flew away from the gummi ship, hoping that it didn't blow up while he was still watching. Before long he could no longer see the ship.

Sora slammed his fist into the window over and over crying out his friends names. Eventually he stopped realizing it was useless. As his gaze fell down with his hope they found a set of controls. Curious, he push the button marked 'rear view.' The window then turned into a screen showing him what was behind him, "Uh-oh!" he was heading straight for a world, and to make things worse it was one he did not recognize. As he reached the world's atmosphere he braced himself for impact. From the back of the pod he saw he was headed straight for a yellow house with a brown roof, the back yard surrounded with a fence and a tree in the middle. And just his luck, it was that same tree he was heading right for.

The landing was not hard enough to do any damage but enough to throw Sora into the hard side of the pod. A second later the door open automatically and Sora was dropped without warning. He fell straight down to the ground, nearly knocking himself out. He looked up waiting for the blackness to set in when he saw a couple of boys walk out of the house. They were holding up what looked like a couple of blue prints, which made impossible to get a good look at their faces.

As he started to pass out he heard one of the boys say, "So what do you want to do today? I'm thinking Shrink ray or Submarine."

* * *

So what do you think? please don't give up on the first chapter. I promise that that the story, and my writing ability, will get better the farther you get into the story.

please dont make me start begging, im telling you if you keep reading it gets better...PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO GET PAST CHAPTER 1. look you have me begging now...fine how about a bribe.....try and read the rest of the story and...i don't know use your imagination and pick something...just read the rest of the story! (can you tell im despreate?)


	2. Mission with P

"Keybearer you must awaken. This is not the time to rest, there is danger afoot."

Sora opened his eyes to see that he was standing on a glass mural. "Not this place again." He grumbled to himself. Sora looked down at the mural to see that he was surrounded by a ring of black boxes; four of the boxes had a picture inside of them. When Sora took a closer look he realized that it was pictures of the Keyblades that he and his friends had. In the center of the mural was another picture, but for some reason it was blurry, Sora couldn't tell what it was.

"You shall find out in due time," said a voice above him answering his unasked questions. Sora looked up expecting to see nothing, he was surprised however to see a large crow gliding down towards the ground. Right before it touched the glass the bird transformed, turning into a man wearing a long brown cloak wielding a staff, the man's faced was covered by a hood. "My name is Medivh; I am the last guardian of all that is good."

Sora started at Medivh dumbstruck "It's you! You're the Voice! The one who guides me whenever I come to this place."

Medivh sighed, "We do not have much time Keybearer, and we cannot spend it talking about events from the past. Do try and stay on track." Sora nodded. "Maleficent has made contact with an ancient evil; she is planning on turning the leader into a Heartless. This cannot happen, with the leader under her control, darkness would take over everything. This is only one half of two possible outcomes if this evil is released; I believe that this monstrosity is too powerful to become one of the Heartless. Instead Maleficent will be simple releasing something that was never meant to be released. If this creature is released everything will end in destruction."

"So how do I stop any of this from happening?"

"The only way to stop Maleficent is to gather all the wielders of—" Medivh never finished his sentence; instead a weird growling gurgle sound was heard.

"Huh?" Before the guardian had a chance to answer both the glass mural and Medivh vanished in their place was the face of a green duck like creature looking down at him. "Whoa!" Sora shouted sitting up. The Creature gave Sora a funny look, made the gurgle sound and waddled away. The creature had the bill of a duck, a green body, and the tail of a beaver. Sora scratched his head, "Alright that's one the weirdest looking things I have ever seen."

"Good you're awake." Sora looked to his left and saw the boys he had noticed after the crash. One was shorter with a triangular shaper head; he had red hair and was wearing an orange and white-striped shirt. The boy next to him was taller, he had green hair and had a large nose, he wore purple pants that had been belted higher up then necessary. "We were starting to worry that you might never wake up," said the smaller boy.

"You know most people who fall out of a tree after crashing in an escape pod have a tendency to be comatose for a very long time," said the taller boy very quickly.

Sora blinked, "Good to know." He said confused, "So who are you?"

"I'm Phineas and this is my stepbrother, Ferb." The Creature standing next to them started to gurgle again, "Oh and this is our pet platypus, Perry."

"My name is Sora."

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

Phineas pointed up into the tree point at the escape pod, "Well that's an escape pod from a gummi ship and you were in it. So something must have happened."

Sora looked up at the escape pod, "My friends and I were traveling somewhere when we were attacked. I accidentally fell into the escape pod. Now I'm trapped here with no way to get back." Sora looked up into the sky thinking about Kairi and Riku.

"Hmm." Phineas looked up at the escape pod, then he looked back at his brother, "Ferb I know what were gonna do today." Ferb instantly pulled measuring tape and a jackhammer out from behind his back; he shimmied up the tree and started doing stuff to the escape pod.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Just something I say when I get an idea. Anyway I think we can use that escape pod to build you a new gummi ship."

Sora stared at Phineas, "Aren't you a little young to know how to build a gummi ship?"

"Why yes, yes I am," Phineas answered proudly.

"Phineas!" Soar looked up to see a girl with red hair and a long neck come stomping out of the house. She was pointing at the escape pod in the tree. "I don't know what that thing is but you are so bus-- oh!" The girl had noticed Sora standing with the boys. She studied Sora carefully and said "Who are you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sora."

"I'm these two idiot's older sister," Candice looked back at her brothers. "This doesn't make things any different, you're still busted and I'm still calling Mom." Candice reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone; she opened it up and dialed a number, "Mom? You're never going to believe this; you have to come home right now."

Sora looked from Phineas and Ferb, who were working on the escape pod, to Candice, who was talking on her phone; He didn't know what to do. He was about to walk over to the brothers to try and help out, when Perry stood up on his two hind legs, it looked left and right with a sneaky face and started to tiptoe away. "Um, guys?" Neither group paid attention to Sora. "OK, I guess I'll just follow the platypus." Sora walked off in the direction that Perry had gone.

Phineas glanced up from what he was doing, he looked around "Hey, where's Perry and Sora?"

Sora followed Perry around the corner of the house, once the platypus believed he was hidden from sight he pulled out a little brown hat and stuck it on his head; he reached down and pushed a button hidden on the wall, revealing a hole, which he then jumped into. Sora shrugged and followed Perry into the hole. Inside was a tube that sent him sliding around in different directions; Sora was starting to wander if the Slide would ever end when the tube finally spit him out.

"Wow! Check this place out?" He had landed in a room that looked like a top-secret underground base.

"Welcome Agent P, we have a new mission for you." Sora looked in the direction of the voice and followed it. He walked into a large room; Perry was sitting in a chair looking up at a giant computer screen. On the computer screen was a man in uniform with white hair and a white mustache. "We believe that Doofensh--" The man abruptly stopped when he notice Sora standing at the door. "Agent P I think there is an intruder over on your end." Perry looked over his shoulder to see Sora; he jumped out of the chair and landed in an attack position.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and held it up in defense, "Hold on a second Perry! I'm not here to fight, but I will if I have to."

However before either person could make a move a new voice interrupted. "An intruder? I want to see," a young man with red hair and purple glasses came on screen, his eyes widened when he saw Sora. "Major Monogram, that's no intruder that's Sora the Keybearer!"

Monogram looked at the man next to him for a second that looked at Perry again, "Hold on a second Agent P." He turned his head back to the young man next to him "You sure about that Karl? He's the Keybearer? The guy who saved the universe? You think it's this little kid?"

"Hey! I'm no kid."

"Of course I'm sure Sir, can't you see the giant key-shaped weapon in his hand?"

Monogram coughed and mumbled something about paying attention. "Stand down Agent P; I think he might be able to help us out." Perry dropped his fighting pose and walked back over to his chair. "Sora would you be willing to help Agent P on a mission to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

Sora looked over at Agent P and said "Doofenshmirtz? What kind of name is that?" the platypus just shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be happy to help. Umm, its Major Monogram right?"

"Yep that's his name, Sora the Keybearer, and I'm Karl. I'm the intern," said Karl.

"Nice to meet you Karl and its just Sora. No title needed," he assured.

Monogram nodded his head, "Good, this means that you are now an honorary secret agent." Sora beamed at the idea of being a secret agent. "Agent P, Agent Sora here's what you need to know." Monogram cleared his throat and said, "Recently there has been neither hide nor hair of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but a couple of hours ago satellites picked up something being launched into space from Doofenshmirtz base of operations. Your mission, head to his secret hideout and stop whatever his latest plan is.

Instantly a large hole opened beneath the two heroes' feet sending the flying through another snake slide.

"What is with this place and long twisty slides?" asked Sora. Agent P just shrugged again, "You're not much of a companion, you know."

The slide spit them our, landing the two in Agent P's Flying car, Agent P in the driver seat and Sora in the larger back area. "I'm thinking this thing wasn't built for two people." Agent P looked behind him to see that Sora couldn't actually fit in the back and was gripping onto the sides of the car for dear life. Agent P rolled his eyes and pushed a button increasing the size of the back. Sora jumped all the way in and nodded at Agent P, Agent P turned back around and put the pedal to the metal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sometime later they reached a large purple building, written on the side of one of the wall was the words 'Doofenshmirtz Evil inc.' Sora took one look at the sign and cracked up with laughter, the flying car started to rock. Agent P looked back at Sora and growled. Sora stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry," he said chuckling. "but seeing his name written all over his 'secret' hideout, that's just way to funny to not laugh at.

Agent P rolled his eyes again and parked over one of the ceiling windows. He nodded at Sora and jumped out of the car, crashing through the window. "Perry the Platypus!" said an accented voice from the room below.

Sora looked down below to see an unbroken window below him, he smiled and said, "Why not?" and jumped. He crashed through the window and hit the ground rolling; he stood up and jumped into the same fighting position that Agent P used.

"Spiky-Hair-Kid!" said the same funny accented voice.

"_It's always the hair people notice first," _Sora thought to himself. He looked over at the owner of the voice to see a man in a lab coat; he had brown hair and a very long nose. "Who you calling Spiky-Hair-Kid, Long Nose?"

Doofenshmirtz glared at Sora, then looked back at Agent P. "Perry the Platypus, I didn't know you were getting your own sidekick."

"I'm no sidekick! I'm a certified hero and an honorary agent!"

Doofenshmirtz shrugged his shoulders "Whatever, it makes little difference." The evil doctor snapped his fingers and a large metal cage fell from the ceiling above Agent P and Sora, trapping them. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the cage and stared at Sora, "Still feel like calling me names Spiky?" the doctor sneered, Sora just glared at him.

Doofenshmirtz walked away from the cage "So Perry the Platypus, Spiky-Hair-Kid I bet your wondering what my latest plan is this time, aren't you?"

"Is it that weird hair style of yours?"

"No, not that."

"Well then how about giving people long noses, just to make it so you're not so lonely, since, well you know, you're the only person with a nose that long."

"No my evil plan is not to give people long noses. Wait, what did you say?" He asked, turning back around he found Sora and Agent P muffling laughter into their hands. Doofenshmirtz started shaking with frustration, "Stop that!" The two locked up heroes looked up at Doofenshmirtz; Agent P rolled his eyes again and growled while Sora smirked at the doctor.

"Sorry Doofenshmirtz." He said sarcastically. "We just thought that we could guess whatever it was. You know make it more fun?"

"Now that I have your attention, let me continue. Perry the Platypus you know what I hate? I hate keys. People are always placing multiple keys on one keychain and they jingle and jangle as the people walk around, oh the noise! If you put one in your pocket you can cut yourself while digging through your pocket, and don't even get me started on how easy it is to lose them!"

Sora looked at Agent P and mouthed, "Is he for real?" the platypus just nodded.

"So, since I hate keys so much, I decided to rid the whole Tri-state area of all keys. Best of all, as a added bonus, once people lose their keys they will just abandon anything that needs keys. So cars, vaults and even houses will all be mine." Doofenshmirtz threw his head into the air and started to laugh, "MUHAHAHAH" Sora slapped his head to his forehead and sighed.

He looked back up and said, "Just how are you going to get rid of every single key Doofenshmirtz?"

The evil doctor stopped laughing and looked back at Sora. "I'm glad you asked Spiky Haired Sidekick." Doofenshmirtz walked over to one of his computers and started typing; he pulled an image up a satellite in space. "With this! My Key-Break-'N-Nator! With this weapon in space I can lock onto any key I choose and break it!"

Sora gave Agent P a sideways glance and winked, Agent P nodded "So you don't like keys at all Long Nose?"

"No I don't, didn't I jus—hey wait a moment did you called me Long Nose again,?! Oh you are going to get it now!" Doofenshmirtz turned around to see that Sora had summoned his Keyblade.

"Then you are going to really hate this one," Sora said tapping the lock on the door, causing it to unlock. Agent P then jumped up and kicked the door down.

"How did you--?!"

Sora rested the Keyblade on his shoulder and gave Doofenshmirtz a smug look, "I have my ways."

Doofenshmirtz started at Sora's Keyblade for a few seconds, then something dawned on him. "Oh of course your that special 'Keyboy' that my good friend Pete told me about."

"Wait you know Pete?" Sora asked thinking about the fat cat that worked for Maleficent.

"Yes I do, we met at a villains convention, and he told me you might possibly drop by someday, so he gave me a little something to experiment with." He walked over to another computer and typed something in. On the screen appeared the picture of a shadow type Heartless trapped in a cage.

"He gave you a Heartless?"

"Is that what they are called? Well then yes. I then took samples from this Heartless and tried fusing the samples with some other experiments of mine. I ended up deciding to combined the Heartless with the enemy of the platypus, man!" he pushed one last button and a cage came down from the ceiling. Inside was a robot looking man wearing a black business suit, it looked almost exactly like a man except that it had a shadow's eyes, antenna and their sharp claws."

"You combined a Heartless with a robotic man? Why?"

Doofenshmirtz shook his head; "I really don't want to show that video on platypus again. Point is your enemy is the Heartless," He said pointing ad Sora, he then moved his finger over to Agent P's direction. "And his enemy is man. So I have decided to call this creation the Manshadow!"

"Manshadow? Weak." Sora stated, Agent P growled in agreement. "Anyway, how is this one little Manshadow going to be able to stop us?"

"Who said I only had one." Doofenshmirtz sneered. He pulled a remote out of his pocket, he pushed the button and one of the walls slide away. Inside was room packed with Manshadows. "Get Them!" The pack of Manshadows charged out of the room heading straight at Agent P and Sora. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the controls of the key-break-i-nator. He flipped one of the switches and both Doofenshmirtz and the controls rose into the air; he looked back down at Sora and Agent P "Good-bye Perry the Platypus, Good-bye Spiky-Hair-Kid."

* * *

So thats it, the second chapter. not so bad right? got to love cliffhangers, may be weak, but still a cliffhanger. Please leave a review it really helps when i get a review, the nicer the review, the more insperation I get, dont be afraid to tell me what i need to work on, I need that to.


	3. Attack of the Knight

"Good-bye Perry the Platypus, Good-bye Spiky Hair Kid." said Doofenshmirtz, as he and the controls to his evil invention, rose through a hole in the ceiling. Sora and Agent P stood back to back; they were surrounded by a pack of the Manshadows created by the Evil doctor. Sora wearily watched the Heartless for the first sign of an attack.

"Well it's not so bad." Sora joked to the platypus secret agent. "We could be weaponless, or maybe they could be gigantic." Agent P growled at Sora and pulled off his hat. He reached inside of it yanked out a rope. Sora heard the sound of a motor starting, and the brim of the hat started spinning at high speed. One of the Manshadows reacted at the sound and jumped at Agent P ready to tear the platypus apart, however before the Heartless could do anything, Agent P held out the spinning hat and chopped at the head, causing it to liquefy into a black puddle.

Sora looked over his shoulder, "Excellent!" He turned back around just in time to see another one of the Manshadows lunging at his face. He parried the Heartless's attack and swung the Keyblade, slicing it in half, the two halves then melted away. "These things aren't so hard." As Sora sliced at the Manshadows surrounding him, Agent P ran around the room sawing at any unlucky Heartless that stood in his way. The Manshadows may have been weak, but numbers were on their side. "Ah!" Sora cried out as he felt claws rip across his back.

The Heartless quickly took advantage of Sora's dropped guard and piled on top of him. "Get off of me!" Sora cried out as the Manshadows started to claw and bite at him. Agent P heard Sora's shout and looked over his shoulder at the pile of Heartless that were on top of the Keybearer. The agent growled and charged at the hoard of Manshadows attacking Sora, right before the platypus hit the wall of Heartless, he dropped down and slid straight through them, both he and Sora then shot out the other side.

Sora stood up and nodded at the platypus. "Thanks Agent P. now let's get these guys!" he shouted, pointing the Keyblade at the remaining Manshadows. Agent P growled again and hopped onto the held out Keyblade, then, using the blade as a spring board, jumped high into the air. As Agent P flew up he gave a whistle, the flying car responded to the whistle and dropped the agents jet pack, which he then strapped on. He looked down at the Manshadows and smirked; he powered up the saw and dive-bombed the Heartless while spinning. The platypus agent dove through the Heartless cutting them all to ribbons. He came to the stop on the other side and dropped down, placing his hat back on his head.

Sora tossed the Keyblade into the air, caught it, and rested it on his shoulder; he then fell back with a sigh of relief. "Great, I think we got them all." He looked up at the ceiling where Doofenshmirtz had run to. "So any plans on how on how we are going to get up there?" As an answer P grabbed Sora's arm and activated his jet pack, flying them up and out the window where they had come in. There on the roof with his back to them, was Doofenshmirtz typing away at the controls of the Key-Break-'N-Nator.

Sora walked over to the control panel and bashed at them with the Keyblade causing it to spark and make noises. Doofenshmirtz jumped and looked at Sora and glared, but before he had a chance to say anything the controls exploded, sending the doctor flying. "Curse you Perry the Platypus and Spiky Hair Kid!"

Sora watched the Doofenshmirtz soar out into the distance, he smiled and turned around "Mission accomplished!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There you are Perry and Sora." Said Phineas when he noticed Sora and Perry, who was once again acting the part of a mindless animal, come walking around the corner of the house. "Your just in time for the unveiling of you new gummi ship Sora." Sora looked over at the tree to see an object with a large Tarp covering it.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Yeah-sorry about vanishing like that I was helping—" Sora stopped talking when he saw the look Perry threw at him, "Err never mind, not important. So how about showing off your two's creation."

Phineas and Ferb walked over to the Tarp and turned to look at Sora and Perry, "Platypus and gentleman." They started, "We are pleased to announce that the transformation of escape pod to gummi ship has been completed. Now without further ado, here is the new gummi ship. Ferb played a fanfare of music from a stereo while Phineas pulled off the tarp.

Sora gasped, he had been expecting an escape pod shaped gummi ship, but instead it was a large, sleek, and bright red gummi ship. It had several guns mounted at different positions, as well as a couple of powerful looking engines. "_Now that is how a gummi ship should look like_" Sora thought to himself, out loud he said "Wow! It looks amazing guys, it's defiantly an upgrade compared to the escape pod."

"Glad you think so." Phineas said walking over to the door of the ship, "Let me give you the grand tour."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**World That Never Was**-

Maleficent stood in a room, looking at a device; she was patiently waiting for the machine to activate revealing to her what she had been waiting for. Her patience finally paid off when the machine activated, it opened a viewing portal, revealing a pair of fiery red eyes. "So you finally decided to make contact again?" She asked the eyes."

"**Yes**." The eyes said in a deep booming voice. "**How goes your research**? **Have you been able to find any way to release me from this prison yet**?"

"I have made some progress in my studies." Maleficent said. "We have found out a way to open a hole in the walls. It will not be powerful enough to get you through, but some of your troops more likly."

The eyes grew larger and the voice spoke in an interested way, "**Intriguing**.** Show me how this works, Witch**."

"Very well." The witch raised her arms and started to concentrate, green fire surrounded her, she then pointed at the eyes, and a spark of light passed from the finger to the eyes. Maleficent dropped her arms gasping for air. "There," She said in between breaths. "You now have the power to open holes in the walls."

The eyes stared at the wall behind Maleficent and started to focus, a moment later a black hole opened, allowing something to crawl out before the hole vanished. Maleficent studied the creature as it stood up.

"**Behold Witch; meet the most common form of my troops**.** There are very few things that have the capability to destroy them**."

Maleficent looked back at the eyes. "I'm sure that if anyone is capable of destroying these things it will be that wretched boy and his pathetic key."

"**Hmm**,** yes the Keybearer**, **it is best that the boy be destroyed now, rather than later, less we risk him interfering in our plans**. **Witch; use this soldier if you deem it necessary**. **I'm sure that not even the Keybearer will be able to survive it**."

Maleficent nodded her head, "Of course, I humbly except your offer." Maleficent turned around and walked out of the room, with the Soldier following her. "These creatures do seem powerful, the day I obtain full control of them, will mark the end for all things good in the universe." She said to herself, she then gave an evil smile. "Once they are under my complete control, nothing will stand in my way."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**Tri-State Area**-

"So am I ever going to find out how you transformed an escape pod, into a whole new gummi ship?" Sora asked after Phineas had finished showing him the interior of the gummi ship.

"Most likely not." Phineas answered innocently.

Sora shook his head and walked over to the pilot seat. "Does the ship have a name yet?"

"Indeed we have, we decided to call it the_ Phoenix_.

"A phoenix? What's that?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

"A phoenix was a fiery bird, that was capable of being reborn from his own ashes, usually it the new form is better than the previous form." Said Ferb.

Sora looked at Ferb, while trying to figure out what the boy had meant. "Oh I get it! The junk gummi was the first form, the escape pod was the ashes, and this ship is the new form!" Sora shouted.

"Exactly. Fitting name, isn't it?" Phineas asked, his eyes shinning,

Sora laughed, "I think it's a great name." Sora head gurgling coming from the door, he turned to see Perry waddling over, the platypus opened his mouth, dropping something, Perry growled again, and waddled away. It was a summoning charm in the shape of a wheel that had a duck bill attached to it, the letter R was painted on one side of the wheel.

"Whats that?" asked Phineas.

"Nothing." Sora answered pocketing the charm. "Well I guess it's time I said bye, I'm expected elsewhere." He shook hands with Phineas and Ferb, and then patted Perry on the head.

"Good luck, Sora, hope you don't get attacked again."

"Me neither." Sora laughed. The boys and the platypus exited the ship. Sora started the engines of the_ Phoenix _and lifted the ship, giving Phineas and Ferb one last wave, he said to himself, "Let's try this again, but this time without the Heartless attack."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sora was loving the _Phoenix_ he had never been in a ship so fast, it even came with an autopilot, which had been immediately turned on, since he had never been the greatest pilot. "This is the life, being able to sit back in a very comfortable chair while something else drives." Sora leaned back in the chair, trying to relax, but something was bugging him, but he had yet been able to put his finger on, then it came rushing back to him.

"Riku and Kairi!" He shouted sitting up. "I didn't even think about if they had survived the Heartless attack." He was about to reach over and activate the communicator, to try and contact Radiant Garden, when the whole gummi ship vanished. "Huh?" he was no longer sitting in the cockpit of the_ Phoenix_; instead he was standing on a platform in the middle of space. "Where am I?"

"Hey there Keyboy." Sora turned around to see Pete standing on the other side of the platform.

"What do you want Pete, and what is this place?" Sora asked summoning the Keyblade.

"This is a special little place made by Maleficent; it's not really a world, more of a battle zone. As for why I'm here, I'm just here to drop off a special gift from Maleficent; she thought you might want to fight a little something different from usual." Pete snapped his fingers and vanished; in his place a black hole appeared, depositing something, "Think you can defeat the Forgotten Knight!" Shouted Pete's disembodied voice."

Sora started at the Forgotten Knight, it had a humanoid shaped, but it had a sword for one hand, and a large shield for the other. Resting above the shoulders was a floating silver ball that was used in place of a head; the whole body was colored a silver color. Stamped on the head, chest and shield was a symbol looked like a fusion between a question mark and the letter F surrounded by black enclosed within red circle. "What the heck is that thing?"

The Knight pointed its sword at the Keyblade Master and charged. Sora blocked the attack, and swung the Kingdom Key, hoping to hit something important, but the key hit the shield with a loud clang. He grunted and tried again, only to be parried by the Knight's sword.

"Come on! How good of fighters can these things be?" he quickly ducked as the sword was swung at him, and rolled behind the Forgotten knight, the floating head rotated followed his movements, not letting Sora out of its sight. He swung his Keyblade, hitting the Knight's back, it jerked as it felt the blade bite into its back. Sora jumped back smiling, but the smirk fell from his face at the Forgotten Knight's back healed itself. The seemingly immortal Knight turned the rest of its body and swung the sword arm at Sora again, but the Keybearer jumped over the blade. He was about to bring the Kingdom Key down on the orb head, but the Knight bashed him with the shied, knocking him over.

"Alright now you're making me mad!"Sora groaned, as he stood back up, using his Keyblade as a crutch. Sora got into a comfortable stance and pointed the Kingdom Key at the Knight, "I think its time I take you out!" He ran over to the Knight, it raised its shield to defend its self, but Sora was expecting that, he dodged to the left and jumped up into the air again.

"Right before Sora hit the ground he shouted "Take this!" and bashed the orb head with the Keyblade, The Knight instantly froze, a crack appeared on the orb it slowly spread out until the whole ball was covered with cracks, it gave a burst of light and fell apart. "Yeah!" Sora cried, however his victory was short lived as the body swung the sword at him. "You're kidding right?" He cried blocking the sword swipe. Sora then thrust the Kingdom Key at the Knights chest; the key went right through the body, this time it didn't heal. The now headless Unknown Knight 'looked' down at the key impaled into its body. Sora couldn't help but smile, as the creature lowered the shield and sword arms, then it simply vanished, almost like it had never been there.

"Ohhh Maleficent isn't going to like this." Sora turned to see that Pete had reappeared wringing his hands.

"Come on Pete, bring it on!"

Pete looked like he was ready to fight Sora, but he hesitated, "Next time Keyboy, I need to report this is Maleficent."

"Yeah right." Sora said, but Pete was no longer there, in fact Sora was no longer standing on the platform, he was back in _The Phoenix_. "Phew, glad that's over." He said sitting into a chair. Sora looked out the window "looks like I'm almost there." While he had been gone, the ship had continued to fly, and out in the distance was Radiant Garden.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-**World That Never Was**-

"So you are telling me that not only you failed to kill the boy, but he even managed kill the Unknown Knight?" Maleficent was glaring at Pete, who was cowering in the corner with his hands covering his face. The green fire surrounded her as she prepared to destroy the fat cat. "You insolent fool!"

"It wasn't my fault though; he used his Keyblade magic to weaken it. It wasn't like I could have stopped him."

Maleficent stopped, the fire went out. "Yes.....the Keyblade." Pete peeked through his fingers at Maleficent, when he saw that she wasn't going to kill him he gave a sigh of relief and relaxed. "I told him that the wretched boy would most likely be able to kill it." She thought for a moment, "Pete, come there is much to be done. Summon everyone; it's time for a meeting."

She and Pete walked out of the room with Pete bobbing his head "Yeah Maleficent anything for you."

Meanwhile in the room with the machine, the machine was active and the eyes were listening to everything that Maleficent and Pete had talked about. "**So the Witch was right**,** hmm perhaps my common troops will not be enough**." The eyes focused on the opposite wall again and a hole opened up, this one was larger than the ones from before. From the black hole a humanoid shaped man steps out, his is wearing an orange jacket and brownish green colored pants and has a pair of large round ears onto of his head. He walked over to the eyes and gave a deep bow.

"Hey Master, I'm here without a scratch."

"**Excellent**, **now your orders are to destroy the Keybearer**. **The best way to do this is to find the King**."

"HA-CHA-CHA, a chance to get revenge on the King, I think I may enjoy this." The large eared man thinks for a second. "So tell me Master, have you found anything new on the Loc-"

"**SILENCE**! **Do not mention those while here, the witch has ears everywhere, and I do not wish for her to learn about** **them, ever**!"

"Why don't we want the wicked witch to learn about them?" the person in orange asked. "I Think if we are partners we should..."

"**The Witch is not a partner, merely a tool I used to gain a foot hold. Like any tool, she will be thrown away when her usefulness expires. ****Now I grant you the power to open the holes in the walls**." An orange spark passes from the eyes to the man with round ears. "**Now go**. **Do not stop until the king is dead**."

"I can assure you that there is nothing that is going to be able to stop me." An orange hole opens behind him and he steps inside.

* * *

So what do you think? The fighting wasn't that bad....was it? *hides behind a wall as rotten tomatoes are thrown* Ok so it was bad, I'm trying to work on that, but hey this is a whole new thing for me so I should get better.

So who do you think it is that can be summoned? I'll give you a hint-He appeared on cartoon series about anthropomorphic animals as a bodyguard to a character met in Kingdom Hearts 2, and appeared on another tv show, also about anthropomorphic as a guest super hero a couple of times.

And who is the other guy working for the bad guy? ummm can't give much of a hint.........he has mouse ears, and knows Mickey and Minnie really well....especially Minnie.

Well that's all for now, until next time


	4. Fogotten Lesson

"Wow, they sure have been busy." Sora said to himself as he walked through the streets of Radiant Garden. The construction was almost complete and the world was nearly back to the former glory it had before the Heartless had taken it over. He had first tried walking to Ansem's study, but the entrance was blocked off by construction. "I guess that everyone is at Merlin's house." He started walking in the direction of the wizard's home, taking in the sights of the newly refurbished town. He passed many different shops selling armor and healing items, to toy stores selling things like toy Keyblades for kids to play with.

"And stay out!" he heard a gruff voice shout out. Sora turned to see a kid around his age being thrown out of a building that looked like a bar.

Sora ran over to his side. "You alright?"

The kid stood up and dusted off his clothes. He wore a white shirt with picture of blue bolt of lightning and blue jeans. Strapped to his back was a tube container made out of rubber. When he looked up, Sora could see that he had short black hair that stuck straight up, like the classic cartoon scare where the character gets so scared that every individual hair sticks up. When Sora looked at his face, he was surprised by the color of his eyes, they were a dark green, but there were streaks of a light blue running through the eye as well. "I'm better than nothing." he said giving his head a shake. He turned to look back at the building, "Yeah! Well I didn't want anything; it would have been an embarrassment to drink anything there!"

Sora started to laugh "So why did you get thrown out, you know, besides being too young to drink?"

"I don't know. Most likely because I didn't take the hint and kept walking in asking for beer, still say I could have fought them all off easily."

"I think there is a specific reason as to why they put up a drinking age."

"Please, in my opinion the drinking age is just so the older people can keep the good drinks for themselves."

Sora shook his head and held his hand out, "I'm Sora."

"You can call me Sygios." Sygios grabbed Sora's hand and shook it. The moment their hands made contact, Sora felt something shock his hand.

"Ouch!" Sora cried pulling his hand back.

Sygios smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, static electricity." Sygios thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, Sora......aren't you the kid who fights with that magical key thingy? You know the one who helped saved the worlds."

"Yeah that's me." Sora declared proudly.

"Well that's a touch of good luck, meeting a celebrity. What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be out there helping other worlds?"

"Normally yes, but right now I'm suppose to be meeting my friends at the Restoration Committee Headquarters."

"You mean that crazy wizard's house?

Sora nodded. "In fact, I should have been there already, I'll see you later." Sora started to walk in the direction of Merlin's home."

"Wait a moment." Sygios laughed, "When was the last time you were here?"

"Ummm, a while ago. Why?" Sora asked confused.

"The town has been reshaped for some time now; the wizard moved his house to make room for other buildings."

Sora hung his head in defeat, "Great, now I'll never find it."

"No worries, I can help, anyone here could have pointed you in the right direction."

"Really? "Thanks!"

"Think nothing of it, anything to help a confused celebrity." Sygios answered with a chuckle.

Some time later they finally reached Merlin's home, which had been placed on the outskirts of town. "Hasn't changed a bit. Well that is besides the whole different location." Sora said.

"Why would it change? Last I check--"

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." interrupted a voice coming from the roof of the house. Sora looked up to see Yuffie looking down at them.

"Yuffie! Long time no see." The ninja jumped down from the roof, landing next to them. Looked at Sora and shook her head.

"You had us all worried there for a second, vanishing from a gummi ship in the middle of a dogfight."

"What can I say?" Sora replied, scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't help myself; I always wanted to abandon ship." Yuffie laughed and looked at Sygios.

"Who's this?"

"The name's Sygios, without me, Sora never would have made it here alive." Sygios said.

"Wow sounds like he was a big help."

"It was nothing much," Said Sora. "He just pointed me in the right direction."

Yuffie laughed again and said, well come on in, everyone is probably tired of being worried sick about you." Yuffie and Sora walked over to the front door with Sygios just behind them.

"It was better than just nothing." he said grumpily.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder at him "What was that Sygios?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Yuffie ran over to the door "Hey guess who made a reappearance!" she shouted opening the door wide. "Huh?" the room inside was deserted, "Where did everyone go?"

Sygios looked over her shoulder into the house, "You sure this is the headquarters? Looks a little empty." Sora walked into the room and looked around, he noticed a note tapped to the wall with Yuffie's name on it.

"Maybe this explains where they went." he says handing the note to her. Yuffie opened the note and skims it.

"They went to the landing pad, apparently an unknown gummi ship just landed there." she summarized."

"Uh, does it mention what color this ship is?" Sora asked. Yuffie walked over to a printer and pulled a sheet of paper out.

"Yep, apparently it's a red colored one, looks really advanced to."

Sora groaned and looked down at his feet, "I thought so, that's the _Phoenix_, my new gummi ship.

"Could this get any more entertaining?" Sygios laughed looking at the sour look on Sora's face, "You have an interesting life, for a celebrity."

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for having the Keyblade." Sora said without emotion, "Come on we better get to the landing pad, before they take apart my ship." the trio walked outside in time to see Leon come around the corner heading for the house. "Leon!" Sora shouted.

"Sora?" he said looking at the Keybearer, Sora ran over to meet him halfway, the two shook hands, "Long time no see. Let me guess that ship is yours." Sora nodded his head; Leon shook his and held his hand up to his forehead. "Then we better get going, last time I was there they were getting ready to break into the ship."

"So this is Leon. Huh, not what I was expecting." Sygios whispered to Sora.

"Better not let him hear you say that, first time I met him he beat me." Sora whispered, leaving out inexperienced at fighting he had been at that time. Sygios gulped and said no more. The group continued to speed walk in the direction of the ship; people in the town stepped aside to give them room when they recognized Leon and Yuffie.

"Listen to me, we don't know who that ship belongs to, so we have to break into it just to make sure it's safe." said a nearly unintelligible voice. Sora looked at the direction of the voice to see Donald Duck and Goofy walking out of a construction shop, Goofy was looking at a red brick in his hand, "That's why we bought a brick to smash the window.

"Gawrsh Donald, what if the ship is important to someone and they will be mad if we break it." Goofy said confused pocketing the brick. Sora suddenly had an idea; he looked over at his group and held one finger up to his lips. He casually walked up behind Goofy and Donald without the two noticing.

"Why don't I just use the Keyblade to unlock it that way the owner won't be mad." Sora asked casually.

"Because Sora, if we use the Keyblade...hmmmm....that's a good idea Donald, why don't we use his Keyblade?" Goofy said without realizing who he was talking to.

"Because Goody, first of all we already tried using a Keyblade, second Sora isn't he...huh? Sora?" Donald and Goofy turned around to see Sora grinning ear to ear with his arms resting behind his head. "Sora!" He quacked.

"Ah-hyuck! It is you Sora." Sora brought his arms down and wrapped one arm around Goofy, the other around Donald and pulled them into a group hug.

"Good to see you guys, so what's new?"

"Well besides your miracle return and a new evil, there is that unknown gummi ship." Goofy explained.

"Yeah, yeah, we know about that but what's this new evil?"

"I think it's better if we let the King explain that one. Now let's go break into that ship!" Goofy Shouted.

"Uhh that's my ship Goofy." Goofy looked at Sora, but he did get what he had said.

"I'm not talking about our gummi ship Sora; I mean a strange gummi ship we have never seen before."

As the group head off, with Sora trying to explain to Goofy that the ship belonged to him, Donald noticed Sygios and walked next to him. "I'm Donald Duck. What's yours?"

Sygios looked at the anthropomorphic duck, "You can call me Sygios. I helped Sora a little bit when he first got here.

Before Donald could respond he was interrupted by Goofy, "No Sora! We have a gummi ship, why would we steal someone else ship." Sora shook his head and dismissed the discussion with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind, you'll see when we get there."

"Alway good to make a new friend." Donald said going back to his conversation with Sygios, he held out his hand for Sygios to shake. Sygios hesitated for a moment and shook Donald's hand.

"Whaahh! That hurts!" he cries out with his trademark yell, he quickly pulls his numb hand away, from the hand that had given him a large dose of static electricity

"Hee hee, sorry about that, I have a tendency to drag my feet, builds up the static electricity after awhile." Sygios reported sheepishly.

"Finally, there's the landing pad......wait no Riku! Don't break that window!" Yuffie shouted at Riku who is standing on a ladder next to the _Phoenix_, holding his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, above the cockpit window, ready to shatter it.

"What? Why?" he asked lowering his Keyblade, looking disappointed.

"Sora wants to try and buy it from the owner." Goofy shouted out, pointed to Sora. Sora just groaned and shook his head, not bothering to correct Goofy.

"Wants to buy—wait did you just say Sora?" Riku faltered, he looked in Sora's direction and smirked, "Well, well, look who finally decided to show up, and here I was thinking you just chickened out."

"I did not chicken out, thanks to your lousy shooting; one of the Heartless ships got a lucky shot! The explosion threw me into the escape pod" Sora ranted.

"Yeah, well, say what you want. Still looks like you had cold feet and ran away." Riku said not missing a beat.

"Your just..a……a."

"Scuzz-bucket? Suggested Sygios, everyone turned to look at him, "What? I like using that one, anyway its better then what Mr. Celebrity was using." Riku, who was not even looking at Sygios, jumped down from the ladder.

"Anyway, it's great seeing you Sora, you had Kairi worried sick, the whole flight here she was begging me to turn around."

"Why didn't you?" Sora asked staring at Riku with mock anger.

"Why would I want to?" Riku retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, I didn't think that the ship could handle a complete 180." The two continued their stare down for a few seconds and burst out laughing

"Now I'm confused." Sygios looked down at Donald, "Do these two hate each other or not?"

Donald shrugged his shoulders, "They don't hate each other, its more like a rivalry."

Riku looked over at Sygios, finally noticing him, "Who's this—"

"Don't bother asking, it leads to him having a swelled head, his name is Sygios, that's all you need to know." Sora interrupted.

"Hey! I take offense at that!" Sygios sniveled.

"So Sora do you know whose ship this is?" Riku asked.

"Yep, this is the _Phoenix_, she belongs to me."

"Pretty impressive, mind if I take it for a spin?" Sora gave Riku a look like he just asked if he could become a god.

"No."

"Didn't think so." Riku said looking deflated.

"So where are Kairi and the King?"

"Those two? They went--"

"Sora!" a voice interrupted Riku, who crossed his arms annoyed at being interrupted. Sora turned to see Kairi come from nowhere and throw her arms around him.

"Uh hey Kairi." Sora said, confused. He looked over Kairi's shoulder to see Goofy whispering something to Sygios who started to grin. Kairi eventually let go of the Keybearer and took a step back, studying Sora with her arms on her hips. "Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked more confused than ever.

"I don't know whether to be mad at you for doing that vanishing act, or be happy that you came back in one piece." She lectured, frowning.

"How about the latter, I know you missed me." Sora said grinning

"Did not." Kairi said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"Good now that we're all together again," Riku chortled, throwing an arm around the two, "How about we finish what we started and find out what's going on."

"That's a great idea Riku." The group turned to see King Mickey walk around the corner, wearing a grin. "Welcome back Sora." He said addressing the Keyblade master.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sora said, Donald groaned and rolled his eyes, obviously upset that Sora still wasn't showing respect.

"Now let's get down to business." The King announced looking series. "As I said in my letter, Maleficent is working on unleashing something terrible."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sora asked. "Let's just go find her and beat her, again."

Mickey shook his head. "No Sora, it's never wise to charge into battle unprepared."

"What do you mean?" Riku pointed out, "We've fought the Heartless, what more do we need to know?"

"What you need to know about is the Forgotten." Said a new voice, where there was no one before appeared an old man with a gray beard, he wore a long blue robe and had a tall pointed blue hat with stars and moons atop his head.

"Master Yen Sid!" said Donald and Mickey. The King, wizard, and knight bowed down, while Kairi did a curtsy, showing respect to the man she had never met, but had the King bowing down. Yuffie wave, while Leon and Riku nodded their head. Sygios not understanding what was going on, just stood there scratching his head. Sora however, walked right over to Sorcerer and grabbed his hand.

"Great to see you again." He said.

Donald, finally had enough of Sora rudeness, and ran up behind Sora, he pulled out his staff, and knocked Sora over the head with it. "Show some respect!" he hollered, "If you can't to that, at least act more mature like Sygios and just stand there." He snarled, pointing at Sygios. Who jerked up upon hearing his name and grinned.

"Never thought that would happen, me being called more mature then the Keyblade Master. He snickered.

"Don't get use to it, doubt it will ever happen again." Sora mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Yen Sid chuckled and gave a small grin. "Settle down Donald, there is no time for formalities it is import that I tell you what must be know. Yen Sid cleared his throat ant started his speech, only to be interrupted by Goofy.

"Uhhh, Master Yen Sid sir, are you sure we should be talking about this here? Out in the open wear all people can hear us?"

"Goofy shush." Donald whispered jumping up to slam Goofy's mouth shut.

"You make an excellent point Mr. Goof, but we don't have time to find somewhere better to talk about this. Now let me begin."

"As I mentioned earlier, the new threat to our dimension is the Forgotten."

"Dimension? You mean universe right?" Kairi thought out loud.

Yen Sid looked down at Kairi and shook his head, "No, this is bigger then our Universe, it involves other Dimensions." The entire group surrounding the Sorcerer gasped in amazement.

"So you're telling me that not only there are other worlds out there, there are other dimension?" Riku asked in amazement."

"This is correct."

"Wow, to think," Riku stated shaking his head. "we once planned on exploring everything there is on a simple raft."

"Shhhh! It's story time." Sygios hissed, nudging Riku.

"The Forgotten, start off with a simple man named Raso, He resided in a dimension different from this one."

"Do you know what the dimension was like?" Sora interrupted.

"No, I don't. Also the only thing I know about Raso is that he had always been an evil man. One day he found a way to open doors to other dimensions; he took advantage of this and set out to take over all dimensions. Raso soon became tired of his name, believing it to sound weak, he started to address him self as Rift."

"Rift?" Sygios asked.

"A rift is something that is broken, like a crack in a wall, or even an argument between friends." Mickey explained.

"This is correct; I also believe that this is a clue as to how he crossed over to other dimensions, by making a rift in the dimension walls. Now back to the story of Rift, he soon gathered an army of fellow believers in the same sinister thoughts, they came to be known as the Forgotten, and they waved this flag." Yen Sid cast a spell and summoned a book showing a picture of the symbol that Sora had seen on the Forgotten Knight.

"Wait, I've seen that before, on a creature that Pete called the Forgotten Knight."

Yen Sid looked alarmed by the news, "What! You've seen a forgotten? In this dimension?" Sora nodded his head, "This is not good. Things are happening sooner the expected, Malificent must have found away to open the seal for small amounts of time."

"What seal?"

"The best way to explain the seal." Yen Sid sighed, looking very crestfallen at and worried at the turn of events, "Is to finish my Story. Now the Forgotten became such a threat, that a new group who fought to save the dimensions were formed, little is known about this group except that there were eight of them, and that they had Keyblades."

"What!" Shouted the four Keybladers, while the rest of the group just looked numb with shock.

"What's the big deal? So what if eight people from long ago had Keyblades." Sygios said oblivious to what the others couldn't believe.

"It's Sygios right? Well what you have to understand is that there are only supposed to be a couple Keyblades; in fact originally Sora's was the only one." Kairi explained.

"Still not sure I get it."

"That is not important, now let me continue, this group raced through the Dimensions, defeating any Forgotten Generals that they could find, soon there was only Rift left. The eight Keybladers, eventually tracked Rift down to his home dimension, they fought him and defeated him, but instead of killing him, they spared his life and turned his home into his own prison, to lock him away for all eternity they created a powerful seal that made movement to and from his dimension impossible.

"The eight heroes were soon given the name The Sealmakers, their own personal names died out with the ages, but the names of the Keyblades remained. The Keyblades were the Smurf Seal, the Wizard Seal, the Sensei Seal, the Jedi Seal, the Ghost Seal, the Pharaoh Seal, the Mutant Seal and finally the Phrophet seal." As Yes Sid mentioned each Keyblade name, he created a picture of the Keyblader. The first image was little shirtless man with blue skin; he had a white beard, and wore red hat and pants.

The next image was that of an old looking man, with a long white beard. He wore blue robes and had crescent moon shaped glasses. Despite his aged appearance, he still looked happy and energetic.

The old man was soon replaced with an equally old rat, who stood on his hindlegs like a human. He wore a red robe, held a cane by his side, his long tail was trailing behind him.

Next to appear was an old look small green man with long pointed ears, he also held a cane by his side and also wore a robe.

After the Green man appeared younger looking man that looked like a cross between Elvis Presley and Jay Leno, except that he had light blue skin. He wore a purple jacket, a fancy yellow undershirt, a red cape, and wore yellow fingerless gloves.

This blue skinned man was then replaced with a person who was the youngest looking of the bunch. He wore ancient Egyptian clothing, and a blue cape. He had long spiky hair that was colored a dark purple, red, and gold all at the same time that actually put Sora's hair to shame. Resting on his forehead was a golden eye, and hanging around his neck was an upside down pyramid with the same eye that was on his forehead.

The last image to appear was a man who looked the most normal. He wore a dark colored suit, and was bald. The man was unable to walk, since he was sitting in a wheelchair. The wheels on the chair only had four spokes, making an X on the wheel.

"As for the last man." Yen Sid said, shaking his head. "I do not know what he looked like, I have found no recorded history of what his appearance was."

"So, wait Rift is still alive then, even after all these years?" Leon suddenly asked.

"I believe so; I also think that he has recruited again, creating more Forgotten Generals to lead his army."

"Wait didn't the seal prevent travel?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but he must have found away to communicate with others, in their dimensions."

"So what do we have to do?" Riku pondered out loud.

"It's simple, you must become the next generation of heroes, you must travel through the dimensions stopping the Forgotten when come across them, and save the dimension.

"Well how are we supposed to get to other dimensions?" Riku demanded

"With a little add-on to this gummi ship." Yen Sid announced, pointing to the _Phoenix_. He cast another spell and a gummi block appeared in his hand. "This is an invention of my own; I call it a Dimensional gummi. As the Forgotten travel, they will leave paths for us to follow, these paths will look like clouds floating in space. They represent a weakness in the dimensional wall; with this gummi you will be able to create a tunnel through the wall. I call these clouds dimension gates"

"So we go to the dimension and kick out any Forgotten we see? Seems simple." Sora said sounding over confident.

"Nothing is ever as simple as one would like to believe." after forcing the general to leave, you must use the Keyblades to place a seal over the gate that the Forgotten traveled through, locking them out forever."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's install the gummi and get going!"

Yen Sid shook his head, "The dimension gummi cannot be powered by the normal power source of a gummi ship. The only thing strong enough to power it, is the Core fragments."

"Core fragments?"

"Every world has had a core since the moment it was created. However on every world there is a single fragment of the core that didn't join the rest in the center. This fragment is what keeps the outside world connected to core, allowing the world to create life. The fragments will usually find a host and live unseen within it. It can be found in both living and nonliving things."

"Great so not only do we have to go save other dimensions, but we have to run around in our own dimension? Just to find a some small fragment?" Riku grunted, sounding annoyed.

Yen Sid looked at Riku, "No, there is no need to look for the fragments." Rikku looked at Yen Sid and blinked, "Many years ago, I wandered the worlds, and found core fragments." Yen Sid reached behind his back and pulled out a brown bag, "They must be stored in here. If a fragment is outside of a host, it will vanish to obtain a new host on the world they belong on; this bag however has magic properties that make the fragment believe it has obtained a host."

"Ha-cha-cha that was a great story." said an unknown voice.

"Wait a moment that voice sounds familiar." Donald said, trying to remember.

"Yeah it does," Goofy echoed.

"No, it couldn't be." Mickey verbalized.

All three of them turned around at the same time saying "Mortimer!" standing on top of the _Phoenix_, was a tall mouse, like Mickey.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Thats Mortimer Mouse, an old rival of the Kings, he was supposed to have been sealed away in the same dimension as Pete." Donald explained.

"Thats right, I was sealed away, with that that dumb fat cat to." Mortimer snarled, jumping down from the ship." and when old green skin who orders the Heartless around showed up, she choice him over me! She said I would be worthless!" Mortimer shouted to clench his hands into fists, "I spent so long there all alone, making my revenge plans that I might have never been given the chance to use, then one day my savior arrived, or rather his voice did. He set me free and gave me my own personal army. All I have to do what ever he says. Which sounds like a good deal to me."

Mickey looked genuine upset, "Ohh Mortimer..you didn't join the Forgotten, did you?"

"Yes I did." Mortimer growled, showing an evil grin. "But let me make you deal, let me have Minnie, and I'll just leave you all alone."

"You know as well as I do, that will never happen!" the King cried, summoning his Kyeblade,Darkside.

"Fine, so be it. Don't say I didn't warn you." The air around Mortimer started to get wavy, as if there was a massive heat source, when the air returned to normal, Mortimer's outfit had changed. He was now wearing amour in the same color scheme of the cloths he had been wearing. Painted on his back was the Forgotten emblem, and resting in his belt, was a sabre, which his drew, swishing it through the air. "Now lets make things more intersting, Mortimer snapped his fingers and a dozen orange holes opened, releasing a bunch Forgotten Knights.

The Remaining Keybladers summoned their Keyblades, while Donald, Goofy, Leon and Goofy pulled out their weapons. "Careful guys, the only way to kill these things, is to use the Keyblades to break the orbs. Sygios you get out the way. You too Yen Sid, we'll take care of these guys"

"Uhh, right. Come on Mr. Yen Sid Sir." Sygios said running under the _Phoenix_ with Yen Sid.

"Ha-cha-cha, so you found a way to kill the knights huh? Well take on my real troops." Mortimer snapped his fingers and more Orange holes opened. This time however, large swords flew out of the hole and stuck into the ground.

"Thats it? A pile of swords? Oh what an army. "Riku taunted.

"Wait for it," Mortimer snapped, grinning evilly. The swords, suddenly floated into the air, cracks appeared in the blade, and parts of the blade started to more, transforming the blade until it had a stick figure like body with blades for arms and legs, then the jewel on the hilt opened like an eye, revealing an 'eye' with the Forgotten Symbol on it. "These are the Forgotten blade, a very fierce fighter who can fight with any of it's limbs. Good luck killing these, HA-CHA-CHA!"

* * *

I decided to start a Jiminy's journal for any charcter that is new to the Kingdom Hearts storyline

Sygios  
a young teen who lives on Radiant Garden, little is known about him so far but we may discover more about him later. He was created for a mythology test/story which Nevets09 got 110 percent on.

Mortimer Mouse  
Mickey Mouse's biggest rival, and he has a large crush on Minnie mouse and is always trying to get Minnie to leave Mickey, he was locked away in the same dimension as Pete, but was left there. He was later saved by Rift and now works for him his weapon of choice is a sabre which he can wield quite well. He first appeared in the comic strip _Death Valley_ (1930) as Minnies uncle, but later made a new appearence in the cartoon short _Mickey's Rival (1936) _as Mickeys rival.

Forgotten Knight  
humanoid shaped creatures, with floating orbs for heads. They also have a sword for one arm and a shield for the other. the only way to defeat them is to destroy the orb with one of the Keyblades and then simply start attacking the body.

Forgotten Blade  
a large Transforming Forgotten that starts off a swords, but can fold out and become a stick figure with sharp limbs, the Symbol is hidden unearth a lid on the hilt, causing it to work like an eye. It is possible for other Forgotten to wield the blade like a regular sword.

* * *

So what do you think? You have now been introduced to the name Forgotten, and you were introduced to my first OC for this story,

one last thing, if you want to know what the Forgotten symbol looks like, look at the avatar on my profile page. Hats off to anyone who can guess the names of the 7 sealmakers. the order of appearance match the order named the Keyblades. you may have a trouble wit the ghostseal owner. so heres a hint, he appeared on a live action tv show for kids back in the 1990's. that might not be much of a hint, but anymore might have given it away...maybe.

untill next time, enjoy oh and tell me what you think.


	5. Mortimer's Attack

"_How the heck are we supposed to beat these things_?" Sora thought to himself. He was fighting one of the Forgotten Blades summoned by Mortimer, but every time he tried to hit the animated swords eye, it would use one of the blade limbs to knock the attack to the side, and proceed to attack Sora, putting him back on the defensive. Riku wasn't having much luck either with the Blade he was fighting, Kairi however was fighting the Forgotten Knights with the aid of Donald and Goofy. The three had created a system, of defending each other, while Kairi attacked the orb of one of the knights, once the head vanished, the court magician and the captain of the guards would attack and vanquish it, while Kairi moved on to the next Knight. Leon and Yuffie were fighting Blades as well, but without any Keyblades they couldn't actually defeat the Knights, just slow them down until one of the Keywielders could fight their way over to them and destroy the eye, the only thing that allowed the Blades to stay invincible.

King Mickey however wasn't fighting any of the Forgotten; instead he was focusing on fighting his rival, Mortimer Mouse. "Come on Mickey, what do you say? The winner of this little rumble gets the lovely Queen Minnie's hand in marriage." Mortimer sneered as he thrust his sabre the King, who jumped back, dodging the weapon.

If she rejected you in the past, why would she accept you this time Mortimer?" taunted Mickey, who quickly took advantage Mortimer's moment of frustration and sliced with Darkside, aiming for Mortimer's chest, only to be blocked by the sabre.

"I'll tell her why this time will be different, this time you'll be dead!" the taller mouse roared, he swung his sword again, and was parried by the King, this put the two in a deadlock with the two glaring at each other, with sparks flying between the two.

Meanwhile, the Sora's fight against the Blade was still going know where, any damage he did to it was automatically recovered. "Alright this is starting to get annoying."

"Riku ducked under one of the arms of the Blade he was fighting and glanced at Sora, "Starting?" he scoffed, before having to jump up to avoid the sweeping leg of the Blade.

"Donald, get it now!" Kairi cried out, just after successfully destroying another orb.

"Right, Blizzaga!" he shouted shooting a large chunk of ice at the Knight, the ice hit, freezing the Knight, who remained for one more second before vanishing away.

"Come on!" Goofy shouted, shoving his shield into the closest Knight to pin it down while Kairi shattered the orb, what he hit though wasn't a Knight. Instead he had hit one of the Forgotten Blades. "Uh-oh!" he said, the Blade stared at Goofy, and raised one of its arms high into the air, and started to drop it back down very fast."

"Goofy!" Donald shrieked, when he saw the blade racing to meet Goofy's head, Goofy covered his eyes and started praying, wishing for a miracle. His wishes came true when the blade stopped inches above his head

"Huh?" He said, peeking through his fingers, what he say was Sora standing on the shoulders of the Blade, with the Kingdom Key wedged now empty eye socket.

"Heh, how bout that, these things can be hit." He said grinning, "Oh hey. Goofy, you might want to move." Goofy nodded and stepped out of the Blade's arm's reach. Sora yanked the blade out of the slot, the minuet the Keyblade moved the Forgotten started to move again. The lid closed, coving the empty space and it finished the swing it had started. "Goofy hit it now!" Sora shouted, as he jumped from the Blades shoulders.

"Right, Take this!" Goofy hollered, throwing his shield, like a discus, at the Blade, but missed. "Must be out of practice." Goofy said reaching into his pockets desperately trying to find something useful, "Uhh, try and survive this!" Out from his pocket appeared the brick he had bought earlier, he tossed the brick at the Blade, and actually managed to defeat it. "Hmm I didn't think that would actually work." Goofy said scratching his chin.

"Good job, Sora, you helped Goofy beat one. Now can you get back to helping with the rest?" Riku asked sarcastically, blocking the attacks of several Forgotten Blades.

"Arghh! This isn't going so well, there's too many of them." Sora said, dashing into the middle of the group to stand back to back with Riku.

Back over to Mickey's struggle, the two were still locked in the deadlock, Mortimer was getting tired of the staring contest and decided to cheat. He lifted up one leg and kicked it back down, launching a cloud of sand into Mickey's eyes.

"Ahhh!" The king shouted, jumping back, rubbing at his eyes trying to clear them.

"Face it, Mickey, being bound to your rules of fairness isn't working out so well is it?" Mortimer taunted, swinging is sabre at Mickey.

"I don't need to be able to see!" Mickey ducked down, with the sabre narrowly missing the tips of his ears, and swung Darkside at Mortimers hand, whacking it with the flat side of the blade.

"Ouch!" Mortimer shouted, dropping his blade, which Mickey kicked away. Mortimer rubbed his hurt hand, giving Mickey a death stare. "You Moth-"

"Ah-ah, tempter, temper Mortimer." Mickey said in a singsong voice, placing the tip of his sword under Mortimer's chin.

Mortimer looked down at the blade, and swallowed nervously, "Bet two out of three?" he gulped, starting to sweat.

"Not likely." The King said smiling.

Sora and Riku's was still having difficulties, they were still having trouble getting through the fast moving limbs of the Blades. "I guess it's true what say. The bet defense is a good offense." Sora joked, while blocking limbs. He noticed a Forgotten Blade swing 3 limbs at once, and hopped into the air, when he landed, he landed on ground with the limbs locked beneath his feet, trapping the Forgotten in place.

"Is this really such a good time to be making jokes?" Riku asked, jumping over Sora and landing blade first on top of the trapped Blade, destroying the eye.

"Most likely not, but I have to do something to lighten the mood."

"Less joking, more fighting. We can't stop until we beat all these blades.

"_He's right, we have to do something different, or else we'll be over run before we can beat them. What can I do"_ Sora pondered to himself. "Wait a moment!" he reached into is pocket and yanked out the Gizmo charm that Agent P had given to him, "Sure hope this works. GIZMO DUCK!"

"Blathering blatherskite!" Shouted the summon as it appeared, the summon was a white colored robot duck, who balanced on a wheel; He wore a white helmet with a pink visor, on his chest was a red letter R and on his stomach was a mini TV. "So you want to mess with me?" He asked the Forgotten Blades as he rolled into the center of a group, "Well take this!" He reached over and pushed a button on his arm, instantly a couple of robotic arms appeared out of random points on the body, in each hand was a lasso, which the arms started swinging. Each of the arms threw the rope at a random Blade, actually managing to get the lasso around both arms and a leg. The arms pulled the rope taunt, sending the Forgotten crashing to the ground. Gizmo Duck then rolled over to each lassoed living swords and hogtied them.

"Nicely done Gizmo Duck!" Sora shouted as he and Riku ran up to the tied up swords and smashed the eyes, then drove their Keyblads into the bodies. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Leon and Yuffie had also successfully defeated all the Fotgotten Knights. Sora walked calmly until he stood next to the only remaining blade, he stood over it with the Kingdom Key poised above, ready to slam down."

Mickey who had been watching the rest fight grinned and said, "It's over Mortimer."

Mortimer looked up to see that the King was no longer paying attention to him. "I think not." He growled right before he gave the King an uppercut, sending him sprawling backwards. Mortimer stood up whistled. The Blade reacted to the whistle and started twitching, it glowed for a second and the rope that tied it up suddenly appeared to cut its self. The Forgotten Blade floated into the air and started to transform back into its sword form, which hovered over to Mortimer and landed with the handle in his hand. "Try and beat this sword!" He roared, swinging the sword in two hands, he walked over to the Kings body and raised it above his own head, in a position like an executor.

"No!" everyone cried out.

"I take it that it's bad that he wants to do that?" Gizmo duck asked Sora. "Right then its time for my ultimate attack!" he rolled forward a bit and started pushing random buttons all over his body. When he stopped he went ridged for a moment and bent over, a creak appeared on his back and split open, out of the opened back appeared a cannon large enough to fit a man. The back of the cannon open up and a suction started up, pulling Sora inside of the cannon, which then closed itself back up. Gizmo turned until he was facing Mortimer's direction. Mortimer however was to busy gloating to notice the cannon.

"Don't worry about Minnie Mickey; I'll take care of her. She'll be so sad about your sudden demise that she will gladly open her heart to me, and soon I'll become the King of Disney Castle." Before Mickey could come up with a comeback, an echoy sounding voice was heard.

"Give it up Mortimer, it really is over." Sora said from within the cannon.

"What? Cant you see I'm busy?" Mortimer asked looking over his shoulder to see the cannon. "Oh, uhhh best three out of five?" In response Gizmo Duck lit the fuse on the back of the cannon. "Didn't think so. Ah shit!" He had time to say before the cannon was fired, with Sora flying out of it, Keyblade point first." Instead of hitting the mouse, Sora instead hit the giant sword in his hand, which instantly vanished, after its destruction, Mortimer was still sent flying backwards from the force that Sora had generated.

Sora stood up and dusted himself off. That wasn't so bad." He turned to look at Gizmo Duck, who was starting to vanish. "Thanks for the help!"

"I'm a fan of anyone who is a fan of mine." He said with a wave before vanishing back to his world.

"Ohh that hurt." Mortimer Mouse stood back up, holding his head "Don't think it's over, I'll be back." An orange hole opened behind him, he stepped into and vanished, the hole then started to shrink.

"Mortimer, wait!" King Mickey cried, jumping up. He dashed over to the shrinking and hopped it to it.

"Your majesty!" Donald quacked running to the hole as well.

"Wait for us!" Goofy shouted, following not far behind. The two then vanished.

Riku looked at Sora, who was had a look of shock on his face from three that had just jumped into the hole. "Sorry Sora, can't miss out on an opportunity like this."

"Wait what! Riku what are you doing!"Riku ran up to the hole and turned to look at the remaining group.

"Good luck, hope to see you soon!" He said casually as he jumped into the hole, and a moment later the orange hole had vanished completely, sealing the four in whatever place the hole had opened to.

Sora watched the spot where his friends had vanished into the hole. "Good luck guys." He said casually. Then turned and walked back to the rest of the group.

"What that's it?" Sygios asked coming out from under the gummi ship. "Good luck guys." Sygios mimicked. "Not exactly a great oh no my friends are gone line."

"Knock it off Sygios." Kairi said giving him a stern look.

"Sora is indeed sadden by his friends sudden departure, he is dealing with it in is own way." Said Yen Sid.

"Huh? "Sygios asked looking at the sorcerer confused.

"Sora looses his friends a lot, especially Riku and Kairi but in the end they always comeback, so he's kind of use to the idea of them vanishing like that." Yuffie explained.

"Even with those four lost to us the quest most continue." Yen Sid said pulling the bag of core fragments. "I shall install the dimension gummi and you two," Yen said looked over at Sora and Kairi. "Will have to be on your way."

"Why can't I go?" Sygios asked.

"You? Why would we bring you along?" Sora joked. "But seriously, this will be dangerous. Kairi and I have our Keyblades." Sygios opened his mouth ready to start an argument, however before he could utter a word an orblesss Forgotten Knight came running from the shadowy it had been hiding in. it ran over to Yen Sid and sliced with its sword, breaking open the sack he held in his hand. Out from the now ripped bag came hundreds of small gold sparks, which floated in place for a few moments before it winked out of existence

"No! The fragments!" Yen Sid shouted, watching the last of the sparks vanish. The Knight raised its sword again, ready to thrust it through the old Sorcerer, when there was a burst of light, and the Knight started to crackle with electricity, then it vanished.

"What the-? Who did that?" Sora cried out.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to look a Sygios, in his hand he was holding a ball made out of pure electricity. "Still say I can't come." He said grinning, as he tossed the ball up and down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I guess you might want to know the truth about me." Said Sygios as he scratched the back of his head. The group was back in the restoration committee headquarters, while Yen Sid was leafing through some of Merlin's books. Leon and Yuffie had tracked down Cid and were helping him install the dimensional gummi.

"Yeah that would be nice." Sora said, with Kairi nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright truth time. I'm not from this world; I'm from the world you know as Olympic Coliseum. You know Hercules right? Well his father Zeus has a favorite temple he is always worried about. So he asked my old man to defend it from bandits, and in return Zeus would make him immortal. Dad does a good job protecting the temple, but one day there was a bandit who got really lucky with his bow and was able to hit my Dad, it was vital spot too. So a few moments later he died. Why? Cause Zeus went back on his word and forgot to make him immortal"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sygios." Kairi interrupted.

"Yeah, well I was mad at that, so I swore revenge on Zeus, I climbed his mountain and tried to kill him, but I failed. He then told me that while Dad was protecting the temple he was stealing from it. So the big man punished me for trying to kill him. I was put in charge of Zeus's thunderbolts when he wasn't using them, and let me tell you touching those bolts hurt like hell. What I didn't know was that while I was working with the bolts my body was absorbing electricity. It eventually absorbed enough that I can create it naturally now."

"So what are you doing here on Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

"What, did you really think that I would live on Mount Olympus forever? No the first chance I had, I escaped. But I didn't leave empty handed, I brought this with me." Sygios reached over his shoulder and grabbed the rubber tube. He opened it up and revealed it contents, it was a bolt of lightning.

"Whoa, that's really cool." Sora exclaimed as he reached into the tube to try and touch it.

"Ah-ah, don't touch." Sygios growled, jerking the tube away from Sora.

"Why not? Sora said, looking crestfallen.

"Remember when I first shook your hand? The minor shock you received? Well multiply that by a couple hundred and you'll know what it feels like to touch that bolt.

"On second thought I don't think you want any fingerprints on such a collector's item." Sora gulped, lowering his hand.

"I plan on using this to get me revenge on the man who killed my father, if I ever see him, in a sense it's his entire fault I'm a lightning boy.

"Wait, that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Said Kairi.

"Why I'm here, I'm hiding from Zeus; how I'm here I have no idea. The minuet I stepped off the mountain a portal opened; looking through it I saw this place and decided to enter it. Once here I changed my outfit to fit in better and that's how it has been, until I met you today I haven't had to use my lightening for sometime." The three stared at each other, as Sora and Kairi imagined what it would feel like to become a living generator.

"And Merlin calls himself a master of magic." Yes Sid grumbled slamming Merlin's book shut.

"So what do we do now? Without the core fragments we can't go to other dimensions." Sora said

"What you must do is simple; we must travel to the worlds here in our dimension and track down any core fragments you are in need of."

"So in other words, it's like Riku said, not only we have to run around other dimensions, but we have to run around in our own." Sora said, already guessing the response, and not liking it.

"If you want to put it bluntly, yes."

"Great, well better get ready. Sygios, pack anything you want to bring with."

Sygios looked at Sora confused. "Why? I though I couldn't come with?"

"Oh you're coming with." Kairi stated, grinning. "Especially now that we know you might have some usefulness

"Really? " Sygios asked, his excitement showing all over his face. "Let me go get ready."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at the _Phoenix_ the Dimensional gummi had been installed, and the ship was primed and ready for take off. While the group waited for Sygios to make a reappearance, Yen Sid was showing something to Sora and Kairi, it was the ripped bag that had previously held the fragments. "You will need this if you are to obtain the core fragments."

"But Yen Sid, it's broken. How can we use it?" Kairi asked.

"After an upgrade you shall be able to use it." Yen Sid cast a spell on the bag and it changed shape. In his hand was a dark green cube, it had a button on the bottom, a screen on the side, and an opening on the top, that was covered with a lid. "When you're going to use it, just push the button on the bottom to activate it." He explained. Before Sora and Kairi could come up with a response, their Keyblades appeared in their hands.

"What going on?"

"What in the world." The two said at the same time, and then the two blades gave off a flash of light.

"hmmm…..it seems you must hurry, your Keyblades have the power to reveal when ever a new Dimension Gate has opened up." Yen Sid said, looking into the sky with curiosity.

"How do you know there is a new Dimension Gate?" Sora asked.

"Because I can see one above us."

"Huh?" to two Keybladers, looking up into the sky to indeed see a large gray cloud that was constantly shifting and changing it's shape floating in space.

"Whoa, so that's a Dimension Gate." Sora said, sounding impressed.

"It's almost hypnotizing." Kairi pointed out, sounding mystified.

"I've seen more impressive, you should watch Helios as he pulls the sun around, now that's amazing." Sygios yawned from next to Kairi." Causing Kairi to scream in freight.

"Don't do that!" Kairi shouted, wishing she could slap the electrified teen. "Wait…when did you get here?"

"I don't know, but I'm ready to go!"

"What are you wearing?" Sora chortled, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "It looks like a dress."

Sygios had changed his outfit; he now wore what looked like an armored dress made out of leather. It had shoulder straps that also worked as shoulder pads that were painted gold; the chest area was painted red with yellow lightening bolts painted on the side. The armor end with ribbons of the leather armor painted red but with trims of gold on the end, this part made the armor look like a dress. On his back was an oak tree also painted gold. Sygios also wore a pair of red greaves on the front of his legs.

"What? It's a linothorax, It use to belong to my Dad. It's what the people from the Olympic Coliseum to protect ourselves. I think your buddy Hercules wears one. So we have to go into that dimension now right?"

"No, first you find a core fragment. By the looks of it you will need at least one fragment to break through that dimension wall."

"Great." Sora vented, looking frustrated. "While we're here looking for a small little golden spark the Forgotten are in there doing who knows what to its occupants."

"Sora you need to calm down." Kairi said, looking at him with concern

"Fine, let's get on the ship." Sora turned and walked over to the gummi ship, but before he was halfway there the Keyblade he still held in his hadn started to sparkle. "What's this?" he asked himself holding the Kingdom Key up to eye level. Then the brick that Goofy had thrown earlier started to glow with white light."

"What's going on?" Sygios asked, sound nervous.

"I think—" Kairi began.

"Yes Kairi you are correct, Sora has discovered the location of the first Core Fragment, the one of Radiant Garden. Yen Sin explained.

"It chose a brick as its host?" Sygios asked sounding even more confused.

"Yes, most likely representing the rebuilding of Radiant Garden. Now Sore point your Keyblade at the host, you should know what to do after that." Sora nodded and pointed the Kingdom Key at the brick, a laser shot out of the tip and hit the brick, causing it to shine even brighter. The light then started to lift away from the brick, creating a ghostly copy of the brick that shimmered like an illusion. Next Sora held up the green cube and pointed it at the core fragment, he pushed the button causing the cover on the top to slide away, and the cube started to suck up the ghost brick, which turned unto a gold spark right before entering the cube. Once it the cover slip back and the screen on the side lit up revealing the number one.

"Well done, now you must go and stop the Forgotten from destroying that dimension."

"Right, come on you two get on the _Phoenix_!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I think this place is even bigger then last time, I don't remember their being two extra rooma." Sora muttered to himself upon giving Kairi and Sygios a tour of his ship. "_Maybe Cid put them in_." he silently added.

"This place is amazing. I still can't believe that two boys built this whole thing." Kairi said in amazement.

"So this is a gummi ship." Sygios said, walking around the ship, looking into all the nooks and crannies. Imagine if I had one of these back when I climbed Mount Olympus, would have been up there much faster, and I wouldn't have had to deal with the annoying gods." Sygios walked over to one last door that looked like a large closet. He opened it up and looked in it. "Uhhh Sora? What's this?"

Inside of the closet was what looked like a dentist lamp that had been built onto a long arm that could extend very far. "I have no idea." Sora said, he reached over and touched the lamp like thing. It instantly responded to his touch and lit up with a green light.

"Vnimanie! Oblegni se! Chuy me!" it said in a monotone voice. It then spoke again, but this time in English. "Thank you for awakening me, I was afraid that I would never be found." It said still in a monotone voice.

"What the heck are you?" Sygios asked studying the robot carefully.

"I am a from a trimaxion drone ship from—"

"Whoa, trimaxion? Don't you have a name?"

"A name? negative?"

"Alright, then we'll call you Max."

"Max? Very well. Not if you would be so kind as to let me continue, I am from a drone ship from the world called Phaelon. It was my duty to explorer the universe and collect samples from other worlds. One day after successful returning a human named Karl back to his world I had a malfunction and crashed on the world Tri-State Area. There I was discovered by two boys, who installed this body as well as my AI by accident into the gummi ship you call the _Phoenix_.

"Well that must suck." Being stuck into a ship, unable to go home."

"Suck? Affirmative. Since I cannot return to my planet I will become your ships autopilot and maintain the ship when you are not on board.

"Wow, thanks Max." Sora said. "Tell you what, after we finish saving the dimensions, you can take the _Phoenix _and return to your world. Agreed?"

"Thank you Keybearer." Max said, showing no sign of happiness in his voice.

"Please Max, since were going to be friends, you can call me Sora."

"My name is Kairi." Kairi said smiling sweetly at the robot.

"The name's Sygios."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sora, Kairi and Sygios." The robot then extended itself out of the closet, but because it was unused to the interior of the ship, it accidently bumped into a computer monitor, causing the three to start laughing. "What is the purpose of this noise?"

"What laughter?" Sygios said, sounding surprised.

"Afirmative."

"Um..laughter is…it's…..well the best way to describe it is that it makes you feel happy. You should try it out. Max seemed to think about for a moment and started to laugh in different ways, ending in a Peewee Herman like laugh, which caused the rest of them to start laughing. Once the group had gotten the laughter out of their system, Sora looked at Max and asked, "Max, can you fly us up to that Dimension Gate."

"Compliance." The _Phoenix_ powered up and launched from the pad, it headed right for the cloud, and hovered a little ways from it.

"Destination reached." Max said.

"Alright Sora, plug in the cube!" Sygios said, sounding excited. Sora nodded and walked over to the newly installed device, he pulled the container out of his pocket and placed it into the slot, activating the device. The machine started to hum as it tapped into the cube, using it as a power source.

"Dimensional gummi primed and ready for use." Max said, still sounding emotionless.

"Right, Let's go!"

"Compliance." The ship then shot forward, breaking through the dimension wall, and heading for the new dimension.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this is what it feels like to break though to another dimension." Sygios said, his voice sounding distant, looking though the window they could see arrangements of colors forming shapes and patterns.

"Beautiful." Kairi said, watching as even more colors flew by. Then the colors stopped.

"Dimensional travel complete." Max said.

"Doesn't look much different." Sora said, looking out the window. "So where should we go to first?"

"Lets go their!" Sygios said, point at a planet which was mostly water, with some random assortment of land.

"Sounds good, Max land on that planet!"

"I cannot. Landing a spaceship on an unknown world might turn out dangerous for us."

"So how do you suggest we get down there?"

"With the landing pods."

"Landing what?" Sora said in a surprised voice.

"Vessels, usually used for landing on the planet when the ship can't be brought down."

"Oh, can you show us were they are?"

"Affirmative." The group followed Max to a back room, full of landing pods. "Use these to get onto the planet, and then you can use them to come back up."

"You know they look a lot like eggs." Sygios pointed out.

"Fine then lets call them eggs, everyone get on Egg1." Sora joked, causing everyone but Max to start laughing. The three pilled into Egg1, the door closed and Max's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Preparing to launch Egg1."

"So if we are going to call the pods eggs, what should we call the launch zone?" Kairi asked, but before anyone could answer Max interrupted.

"Dropping now." The bottom of the ship opened and dropped Egg1 and its occupants, who were screaming. The pod realigned itself and headed straight to the planet.

A few minuets later, the pod has successfully landed into the middle of a plain, scaring away a large group of animals from their grazing. The door opened up and the threesome stumbled out. "I think I though of a good name Kairi." Sora said. "The Eggdrop."

"So what do you think this world is like?" Sygios asked looking around.

"Who knows?" Sora said shrugging. "Now let's go find the Forgotten!" Sora and company was about to run off, when they heard something hissing. "What's that?"

Sygios peeked around the corner of Egg1 and gasped. "y-y-you might want to take a look at this." He stammered. Sora and Kairi looked over his shoulder, the two also gasped. Walking in the direction of Egg1 was a brown Velociraptor.

* * *

Gizmo Duck:  
His real name is Fenton Crackshell, he works for Scrooge McDuck as his accountant, but when ever he says the words Blathering Blatherskite! he activates a robot battle suit and becomes Gizmo Duck, Scrooge's bodyguard. He'll come give Sora a helping fan whenever Sora asks for help. Gizmo Duck first appeared in _Duck Tales_(1989)

Max:  
a trimaxion drone ship AI, he original purpose was to collect samples from other planets for his home world to study, but thanks to a twist of fate he is now the autopilot/AI of the _Phoenix_. Max first appeared in _Flight of the Navigor_(1986)

* * *

So what do you think? another chapter done. what dimension do you think they are in? it's a spin-off to an old TV serious that recently had a movie made, and it involves animals. If you cant guess…well that's just prime (hint)  
Until next time. Enjoy!


	6. MaxiWhat?

-World That Never Was-

Maleficent was standing in a room full of other people they were staring at a screen showing the Dimensional Gate that the Keybearers had went through, once she was sure that the gummi ship wasn't coming back out yet, she turned to look at the Heartless leaders. "Welcome my…'friends'. Now while the boy is away we must prepare ourselves to destroy him.

"Why worry about one small boy with a big key?" said one of the people, he wore high-tech looking amour and had a cape, his face was hidden by a helmet shaped like a knight's helmet. "It seems to me that we should focus on other things instead of him."

"That kid is more powerful then you think, he has even defeated Maleficent before." said Pete. Maleficent shot him a look, causing Pete to jump and start to whistle innocently."

"Oh! I have a grand idea!" shouted an old wrinkled woman. She wore a purple dress and had purple feathers in her hair. First we give him a potion that will turn him into something small, like a mouse. Then we put said mouse in a box and mail it here, before we mail it we mark it fragile, since the post office is never careful with that kind of stuff. Finally once it gets here we take turns smashing it, its brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

Well that certainly does sound 'brilliant'." sneered a young man, who was wearing an expensive looking explorer outfit, while rolling his eyes and had wavy blond hair. He looked back at Maleficent. "Tell me again, why am I here? As far as I can tell I have nothing to offer. So if you excuse me I have other things to do." He started to walk away but Maleficent stopped him.

"You are here because of the large amount of darkness in your heart, which makes you a great controller of Heartless. Plus the Heartless can help you get back what you lost."

The man turned to look at Maleficent. "So your telling me that these Heartless can help me get her back from that ridicules White Ape?" Maleficent nodded her head, "Then you can count me in"

"Great, great, great. What a great team, we have a wannabe knight, a crazy old lady, a rich boy, and what ever the rest of you are." This man wore a black toga, had flaming blue hair and just looked like he belonged with the dead. "Which reminds me..why am I here again? The kid has beaten me....twice!"

"Simple, You cannot dies, and your...persuasive abilities come in handy sometimes. Speaking of which."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I brought him. Ladies and gentleman, introducing the latest dead guy slash sucker." He then pointed at the door, which everyone turned to look at.

A man with a pale face and long red hair walked into the room, he wore a black tunic with a sword strapped to his belt, he walked into the center of the room and stopped. "So, they say you can help me."

"That's right, but this is a special kind of situation, you know, you scratch our back, we scratch you back. You help kill that kid with the key, we help with your problem in your home world." the man nodded and drew his sword, on the blade was a long thin scratch.

"Then I swear to help the Heartless in anyway possible."

An older looking man with gray hair, wearing a green brown uniform spoke up" Ma'am if I may speak freely?" Maleficent nodded her head again. "Much appreciated, now I don't really care about the Heartless or this Keybearer, but if you're willing to hand over some munny....well then I might be willing to strike a deal."

"You shall be paid, but instead of being handed munny, how about I grant you the power to find something to make you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

The man in uniform eyes twinkled as he imagined the munny he might be able to get his hands on. "I think that will work."

A large brown colored Grasshopped with one light blue colored eye, and one yellow started to chuckle. "Don't bother trying to bribe me; as long as I get to squish something, then I'm willing to lend a hand."

Malificent smiled and taped on staff on the ground "Excellent. Then we are all agreed, now I wan—" the evil witch was interrupted by a man wearing a lab coat walking into the room.

"Boy this place is bigger then I thought." He said in a funny accent, he seemed to think for a moment and smiled. "If I had a hideout like this Perry the Platypus would never be able to find me." Pete's ears perked up upon recognizing the voice and looked over.

"Heinz?" Doofenshmirtz looked over at the fat cat and smiled.

"Pete! Oh it is so good to see you." Maleficent glared at Pete and growled. "What is that fool doing here?"

"Umm..well….you see…" Pete stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Please allow me Pete. I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, evil genius, normally I live on Tri-State Are trying to take it over, but I need a break from that place, with my arch nemesis beating me all the time I thought I would come here and help my good buddy Pete." Doofenshmirtz explained

"Hmmm yes….I think I can find a use for you." Doofenshmirtz smiled and joined the rest of the group surrounding Maleficent she pointed at the man with the cape and knight mask. "Now we must prepare. You! Go to your world, it is the closest to this cloud." Maleficent glanced back at the screen. "Now Keybearer, Now I shall have revenge."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-Other dimension-

"Think it's friendly?" Sygios hopefully asked as he watched the dinosaur approach, he was clenching onto the door so tightly from fear that his knuckles were turning white.

"Have you ever heard of a friendly carnivore?" Sora whispered.

"No, but there is a first time for everything." Sygios said, trying to find some humor in the situation. Before Sora and Kairi had a chance to groan and tell the electric teen to shut it they were interrupted by the snarling of the velociraptor. "I don't think it's a good idea to stand out in the open, might be best to hide in the egg." Sygios pointed out.

"Good idea." Kairi agreed, the three climbed back into Egg1 and closed the door. They turned on the outside camera and watched the dinosaur walk right up to the egg; it stood there and observed the pod for a few moments. "What's it doing?"

"I don't know, now stay quite." Sora urgently hissed at Kairi, "We don't want it to hear us." The three watched as the velociraptor circled the egg, like it was deeply studying it, trying to find a trap. The dinosaur stopped its circling at stared at the egg again cocking its head, and to the group's surprise it opened its mouth and spoke.

"Dinobot to base." It snarled, seemingly talking to its self, but once again the group was surprised when an answering voice was heard as if over a radio.

"Hey there Chopperface, how goes the examination, is it an egg (1)?" Said a voice in a Brooklyn accent.

"Hmm Vermin, I have indeed found the object. It indeed looks like an egg, but not the kind you are thinking of. It appears to be a giant pod shaped to look like an egg." The raptor said to the unseen voice. There was the sound of something like an argument on the other side of the radio.

"Boss Monkey says you're clear to crack it."

"Hmm excellent." The raptor said giving a grin that showed off all his sharp teeth."

"Doesn't he mean egg-cellent." Sygios said, not being able to hold back the bad joke. Sora looked over at Sygios and shot him a look that said, 'If you say one more word I will kill you.'

The raptor crouched down and shouted out "Dinobot….Maximize!" the raptor stood back up roaring, but as it stood up its body changed shape, turning it into a humanoid figure that wore a helmet, and had blue skin. The head of the raptor was now the chest of the humanoid.

"Did that thing just change shape?" Sora asked in surprise. "The Raptor body looked so real, who would have thought it was a robot in disguise." The robot reached behind his back and pulled out a white sword that spun like a drill.

"Let's see what you're hiding under your shell." It hissed, it walked over to the landing pod and pulled back the sword, ready to pierce the hull of Egg1.

"ohhh stupid Megatron sending Waspinator to look at crashed stasis pod, could have sent Antbot but no! Had to send Waspinator!" Said a new voice. The robot dropped his arm and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Alright, that has to be the biggest bee I have ever seen!" Sygios gasped at the sight of a humongous wasp buzzing toward the landing pod. The large insect slowed down to a hover at the sight of the raptor robot standing next to the pod.

"Ohh look its Traitorbot, you have come to face Waspinator, greatest of all Predacons!" it said in a broken third-person speech pattern

"Quite Insect or the first thing I shall rip off is your jaw."

"Uohhhh, big words from Traitorbot, Waspinator….Terrorize!" the wasp then changed shape to become a green skinned humanoid robot with big eyes and a jaw that was split in half. The head had become part of the chest and it kept the giant abdomen of the wasp for a butt. It pulled out a green and yellow gun with a small stinger sticking out of the front. "Take this!" he pulled the trigger and the stinger shot out, but when it hit the ground it exploded, sending out a massive shockwave the shook the pod.

"Stupid bug, come down here and face me honorably, none of this flying around!" the raptor robot roared, his eyes lit up green and a green laser shot of them, narrowly missing the wasp robot.

"Nah, nah you missed me!" the wasp robot shouted. Now traitorbot can pucker his scaly lips and plant them on Waspinator's big…fat…stripy..Yah! I'm hit!" he cried as hit him, knocking his abdomen off. "Waspinator out of here!" the bug robot turned around and flew in the opposite direction as fast as it could.

"Waspinator! Get back here you coward!" the raptor cried, giving chase, and occasionally shooting off another eye laser. As the two ran out of sight, the door of Egg1 opened up again.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sora asked scratching his head, watching in the direction the two robots had.

"You got me." Kair replied, looking around at the sights.

Sygios had wondered over to the blasted off abdomen and started to poke it wit his feet. "That was awesome! How often can you watch two shape shifting robots duke it out? Dibs on the spoils of war!" Sygios picked it up and dragged it over to Egg1, throwing it in.

"Whatever, you can keep it. Now let's explore a little. We need to find the Forgotten." Sora said.

"I don't know. Did you see the size of that explosion? I would be more worried about not seeing any more of the robots." They were interrupted as they heard another loud explosion in the distance. Most likely from the two fighting robots.

"I have to agree with Sygios, Sora." Kairi said, standing closer to Sora. Sygios looked over at the couple and gave a sly grin.

"Aw, you two make a nice couple. Let me give you a little alone time." Kairi and Sora looked at each other and blushed, and then they took a step away from each other, like nothing happened.

"Knock it off Sygios." Kairi said, still looking embarrassed.

"What you ashamed to have a boyfriend like him?" He asked, starting to laugh.

"What! We're not together, we're just friends." Sora defended, rather quickly.

"Come on lover birds. Let's go find some Forgotten butt to kick." Sygios said, still laughing. The two started to walk in the direction opposite that the fighting robots had went.

"Is it wise to leave the egg just sitting there? The raptor and the wasp both wanted it, we should move it." Kairi pointed out.

"I don't think we can push it around, a bit too heavy." Sygios voiced, pushing Egg1 to show how heavy it was.

"Hmmm, you have a point Kairi, we need to move it." Sora stared at the pod, thinking. "Hey wait! I have an idea!" Sora reached into his pocket and pulled the gummi caller that was in the message that had been received back on Destiny Islands. "This was used to call that piece of junk gummi, since the Phoenix has a part of it inside of it. We might be able to use it!"

"Yeah right, that would never work." Sygios said, dismissing the plan with a wave of his hand. "In fact I bet you 500 munny that this is just a waste of time.

"I'll take you up on that." Sora said, he looked down at the called and pushed the button. A small speaker on the back started to crackle with static, and the voice of Max came out.

"Yes?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Hey Max, we're having a problem. Some of this planets occupants found Egg1 and want to take it apart, think you can pull the pod off the surface and….I don't know, leave it in orbit?"

"Compliance." He answered without hesitation. A moment later Egg1's engines fired to life and the pod flew up into the air. "Give me a call if you need Egg1 to come back down." The AI said before deactivating the connection.

"Well that was easy." Sygios said, trying to slip away.

"Hold on Sygios." Sora said, grabbing onto the back of his linothorax. "I do believe you owe me 500 Gummy." He said smugly.

"Oh alright." He reached down to his pocket to pull out his munny, only to discover that he had no pockets.

"Uhh, how about an IOU?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This place is amazing; I've never seen so many different animals." Kairi said. The small group was wonder across the plains; they stopped and watched as a pack of Cheetahs race across the plains.

"Yeah. Who would think that there are killer robots hear, ready to attack each other at anytime." Sygios said watching the shadows for the sign of anymore of the robots.

"If you ask me, something doesn't feel right." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" the group stopped and looked at Sora.

"I don't think those robots belong here, it's too peaceful. And look around, all you see are plants and animals. The only robots we've seen are the raptor and the wasp robots. Other then that, there are no signs of technology.

"Good point." Kairi said. Sygios nodded his head and agreement, and then stretching his neck, he looked up into the sky, and gasped.

"Guys? Have you ever heard of a large wolf with wings?" he asked

"None that I ever heard of." Sora said.

"Ditto." agreed Kairi. "Why?"

"Well I think i just found another robot!" He shouted, pointing into the sky. The two Keybladers looked where Sygios was pointing and gasped as well. Flying high in the sky was a large silver wolf with a pair of large wings growing out of its body.

"Whoa!" Kairi said in awe.

"If I wasn't so scared it was going to kill us, I might think it was cool." Sora mused. The large wolf looked down and noticed the three humans staring it; it angled its body to the right and started to descend towards the surface. "Uh-oh, it spotted us!" Kairi and Sora summoned their Keyblades, while Sygios's hands started to spark with electricity.

"You know, in retrospect, maybe instead of gawping at it, we should have or hidden ourselves."Sygios said out loud.

"Whatever, not the point. Just get ready to hit that thing with everything you have, for all we know this thing can fire grenades like the wasp. The large wolf landed on the ground, folding its wings. The winged wolf's front legs were the claws of an eagle and the back were regular wolf paws. While the body was colored silver, the wings as well as the front legs were colored gold. "Alright guys, get while it still looks like an animal!" Sora cried, holding up his Kingdom Key, ready to strike the winged wolf.

"Wait humans! I mean you no harm!" the wolf said in a heroic sounding voice.

"Alright, even though I was expecting that, that's still a shocker." Sygios said, lowering his arms. Kairi lowered her Keyblade as well; Sora however continued to hold his, ready to attack the wolf at the first sign of hostility.

"What do you want?" he asked, still glaring at it.

"Simply to help you. According to our scans, there are no humans on this planet. So it is my duty to help humans who somehow ended up here." The wolf explained.

"Wait, you know about humans?" Kairi asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I know about humans?" The wolf asked sitting down, giving the humans a confused sideways glance.

The three humans looked at each other, signs of shock on their face. "Well looks like there are humans in this dimension, not just robots." Sora said.

The wolf flattened his ears against his head, "I don't know what you mean by dimension, but yes there are humans out there on other planets." The wolf stood back up and shouted out, "Silverbolt…..Maximize!" the winged wolf gave a little howl, and stood up on his front legs, and his body changed shape. The robot looked a lot like a superhero, his clawed feet had become, his only feet and he still had his wings and in the center of his stomach was a large red jewel, the robot even had a black mask on his face in this from he was now at least 3 feet taller then Sora. As he stood there posing he introduced himself. "I..am Silverbolt, the pure, the strong and the fast." As he said this a cheesy horn theme was heard.

"Where did that music come from?" Kairi asked looking around for a source. Silverbolt looked baffled by the question.

"What music?" he held one hand up to where an ear would have been.

"Well anyways, I'm Sora" the Keyblade master said, introducing himself, and finally lowering his Keyblade.

"The name's Sygios"

Silverbolt nodded to the two boys and looked at Kairi "I'm Kairi." After Kairi finished introducing herself Silverbolt took her hand, and held it up to lips, kissing it gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Kairi didn't know how to respond; so she blushed and giggled a little. Sora's face instantly turned red, and glared at Silverbolt, even though he knew that nothing could happen between the girl and the robot. Sygios looked over at Sora and saw his face, then proceeded to grin.

"Hey Sora." He whispered to the Keybearer, "Don't get to jealous that Kairi might like a robot more then you, it might hurt you relationship." Sora turned to look at Sygios's still grinning face.

"She is no my girlfriend!" He hissed back, the discussion was interrupted by Silverbolt.

"Come, it is not safe out here, the best move would be to return to the _Axalon_." Silverbolt turned around and started to walk again.

"What's the _Axalon_?" Sora asked.

"The _Axalon, _is a ship that we Maximals use as a base, and before you ask what a Maximal is, wait till we get there, I believe that that question is better answered by our leader. Sygios who had been about to ask said question closed his jaw, and lowered his raised hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The _Axalon_ was a large black space ship that had crashed into the surface for the planet, the nose of the ship was actually leaning out over a canyon that the ship had crashed into, and was resting on the other side on a rock. "Whoa! A space ship!" Sora and Sygios shouted in unison. The two ran over to the ship and started to study enthusiastically."

"Boys." Kairi said shrugging and shaking her head. She looked up at Silverbolt, who was staring at the boys, with a side of his mask raised like an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Sora and Sygios found so exciting about the ship. "So we're going to meet your friends now, right?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Sora, Sygios! Come its time to meet the rest of my fellow Maximals." Sora and Sygios nodded and walked back over to Silverbolt and Kairi. "This is Silverbolt, I've brought some new friends." There was no response, instead an elevator descended from the belly of the ship. "Everyone onboard!" the transforming robot shouted. The small group huddled together on the elevator, and Silverbolt pushed the button, Sending the elevator back up.

The elevator entered a circular room with computers and consoles spread out, in the center of the room was a round table. And leading out of the room was a hallway that lead to other rooms.

"Hey there Bird-Dog," an unseen Brooklyn assent voice is heard. "Who's ya friends?" one of the chairs in front of the screens moved backwards and turned around, revealing a brown and silver colored machine, shaped like a rat.

"Wow, you have a pet rat? And it's a machine to." Kairi said, stepping closer to the rat to get a better look."

"Watch it toots." The rat said, pushing her away and hopping from the seat. "And I aint no pet." The sound of footsteps is head and a silver and teal colored robot shaped like a cheetah stepped into view.

"Ha ha Ratrap! You got called a pet!" it said in a young sounding voice. While the robot rat was standing on his hind legs, making a fist at the robot cheetah, a large brown rhino stomped into view.

"Settle down boys, we have guests." The rhino looked over at the three humans, I am Rhinox, the rat is Ratrap and the cheetah it Cheetor." When Ratrap and Cheetor were introduced, Rattrap gave a mock salute, while Cheetor sat down and smiled.

Sora looked over at Rhinox. "Are you the leader?" he asked.

"No." he chuckled, "I'm just the science officer."

"I'm in charge!" The group looked in the direction of voice, entering the room was a silver and blue colored robot shaped like a gorilla. "I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals."

"I'm Sora, this is Kairi and that's Sygios." Sora said, introducing the other two.

"Hello."

"How's it going?" Sygios walked over to Cheetor and studied his body, "This has to be the coolest looking robot I have ever seen!" Cheetor enjoying the compliment started to purr. "Are you purring?"

"Uhh…no." Cheetor said, covering up his purring. "Besides, if think this body is cool check out this one. Cheetor…Maximize! The young robot jumped onto his hind legs with a growl, and stated to transform. He turned into a robot a little taller then Sygios, and was colored yellow, teal and silver. The cheetah head had split in half and was now coving the arms, with each half over one arm. On the face was something Sygios had not been expecting, freckles could be seen on his cheeks.

"Awsome!"

"Yep, not only that but I can fly two!" Cheetor said proudly, while Sygios gapped at him.

"That's a good idea Cheetor, lets show our guests are bodies, Maximals…MAXIMIZE!" All the Maximals responded to the command and transformed to their robot forms. Rattrap had turned into a robot a little smaller then Sora and was colored silver and blue, on top of his head was what looked like the top of a brain colored yellow. Rhinox was smaller then the raptor robot that had been seen earlier. He was colored green and brown. The bottom jaw of his beast mode was now his chest, giving him sharp pointy spikes sticking out of his chest. Optimus was smaller then Rhinox and was colored Brown and silver with a bit of blue, he was wearing a helmet and had sharp teeth. "Now then I bet you have some questions."

"Just a couple dozen." Sygios muttered.

"The Maximals are descendants of a species of robots named the Autobots, their enemies were the Decepticons, our enemies are the descendants of the Decepticons, the Predacons. Megatron, leader of the Predacons here, stole something from out home planet of Cybertron, my crew and myself were sent to bring him back, but both our ships ended up stranded on this planet."

"So why do you three look different from Rhinox, who looks like a regular Rhino." Kairi asked.

"Rattrap, Cheetor, and I are known as what we call transmetals. Silverbolt on the other hand is a Fuzor, a transformer made up of two different animals.

"I guess your one of kind." Sora pointed out to the fuzor.

"If only." Silverbolt said, at the same time as my creation a Predacon Fuzor was made." Silverbolt seemed lost in thought for a moment when he remembered something. "Sora, Kairi may I ask you about those weapons you were using earlier?"

"You mean the Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, can I see these Keyblades, Sora?" Optimus asked. Sora and Kairi looked at each other amd shrugged, holding up their hands they summoned their Keyblades. Rattrap whistled when the Keyblades appeared.

"Pretty impressive swords you got there."

"Indeed they are. Perhaps you can tell us a little about these blades of yours." Optimus said.

"Their called Keyblades, magic weapons that originate from where we're from they choose their own master and are one of the powerful weapons of all time."

"Interesting." Optimus mused, before he could say more, he was interrupted by one of the screens turning on, revealing the blue faced raptor robot.

"Optimus, I am in need of assistance. I am being attacked by the Predacons.

"Hold your position Dinobot! We're on our way!"

The robot nodded his head, and the screen deactivated, not before there was an explosion, and the raptor robot could be heard shouting out "Slag!"

"Well that's just prime." Optimus summarized.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Dinobot, the last of the Maximals, now he needs our help!" Shouted the transmetal gorilla.

"We're coming to!" Sora shouted.

Meanwhile in the upper atmosphere of the planet, a portal opened , and a ball of what looked like electricity emerged, it floated for a moment and launched for the planet. "Free at last! Now to find a new body! Then, to contact the Forgotten!" it screamed and locked onto its target.

(1) In the show the Maximals called the stasis pods( what they used to get more characters on the show) eggs.

Dinobot:  
Has the beast mode of a raptor.a former Predacon, he ended up betraying his teammates and joining the Maximals,although he enjoys fighting he falls a strict code of honor, and believes never to run away from a fight. Dinobot first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Silverbolt:  
A Fuzor with the beast mode of half wolf, half eagle. Created when his stasis pod was hit with the wave that created the transmetals. Follows the same code of honor that the knights of old used. Silverbolt first appeared in Beast Wars (_1997_)

Rattrap:  
A transmetal rat with the vehicle mode of a car. Rattrap speaks in a brooklyn accent, tens to make wiseass remarks all the time, and has nicknames for everyone he meets. He is skilled at navigation, and demolition. Rattrap first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Cheetor:  
A transmetal cheetah with the vehicle mode of a flight mode. Cheetor is the youngest of the Maxiamals, and will always rush into battle without thinkink it plan out. Cheetor first appeared in Beast Wars (1996)

Rhinox:

Has the beast mode of a Rhino. Rhinox is the smartest member of the aximals, and is usally left in charge of building anything new to aid the Maximals. despite being so powerful he is a peace loving Maximal. Rhinox first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Optimus Primal:  
Leader of the Maxiamals. a transmetal gorrilla with the vehicle mode of a hovor board(he rides it). Chose his name from is idol the original Optimus Prime. at one point Primal died to save the Maximals from an explosion and had to be brought back by Rhinox. Despite the team his is in charge of, he is a great leader and has won many battles. Optimas Primal first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

So what did everone think of this chapter? I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Oh and anyone who is a fan of Beast Wars should know whose spark that is at the end of the story. Hats off to anyone who can guess who the Heartless leaders are. by the way. One of them isin't from a disney movie or a final fantasy game, but from a different book/movie.

until next time.


	7. Robot Battle

So same as the usual problems, still no beta so its going to stink in grammar and my other trouble areas. Oh and Ultima Eagle, the names of the Maximals are the original names, and if you hated their names you are going to hate the names of the Predacons. anyways, enjoy this new chaper!

* * *

The maximals and the three humans exited the ship, the transformers walked forward a few feet and stopped, awaiting orders. "Alright Maximals! Transform!" Primal ordered. All the transmetals shouted out Vehicle mode, while Rhinox and Silverbolt shouted out beast mode, turning the latter into their rhino and wolf eagle hybrid form. Cheetor turned into his beast mode, and a pair of wings with jets popped out of his back. Rattrap also returned to his beast mode, but he legs were pulled up into his body, and a set of wheels were in their place and an engine appeared behind his tail. Optimas's vehicle mode changed nothing about his beast more, but now he was standing on a hover board. "Mount up!" Prime ordered the three humans.

"Dibs on Cheetor!" the Eectrified Teen shouted, running over to said Maximal, and throwing a leg over.

"Easy! I'm not unbreakable!" complained the transmetal cheetah as Sygios got comfortable. Kair decided to walk over to Silverbolt.

"May I?" She asked.

"But of course." The Fuzor said crouching down to make it easier for Kair as she climbed up. Once she was seated Silverbolt turned his head to look at Sora, and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" the Keyblade master asked upon noticing the look.

"The least you could have done is to have the decency to help your loved one climb onto her mount, it is the right thing to do." Silverbolt lectured.

"but..she's not..Kairi and I..Argh! Just forget it!" Sora grumbled as he walked over to Ratrap. Sygios couldn't help but laugh, while Kairi looked away and blushed. Sora looked down at the very small and low to the ground rat car. "How the heck am I suppose to ride you?" he asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I'm the ride, not the rider." Rattrao responded. Sora sighed and squatted down onto of the Maximal.

"Could this be anymore embarrassing?" he asked no one in general, "I feel like a clown riding around on a little RC car."

Optimas took one last look at group of robots and humans. "Good lets now let's go!"

"Hang onto something Spike!" Ratttap shouted to Sora, as he revved his engine, at the same time Cheetor started to power up his jets.

"Uhhh Optimas? I think we have a problem" Rhinox said. Everyone turned to look at the Rhino and realized the problem, Rhinox in either form was slower compared to the transmetals and fuzor, if the rest rushed off he would be left behind in a minuet.

"Well that's just prime." The transmetal gorilla said, shaking his head, "Any ideas?"

"I might have one or two." Sygios said.

"Ideas are good." Rhinox said, somehow smiling even though he was in beast mode.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Typical." Rhinox, who was now in robot mode, said shaking his head gloomily.

"At least you're not doing the work!" Primal grunted.

"Yeah, and its better then nothing!" Sygios shouted happy that Primal had agreed to his plan. Rhinox was now hanging from Optimas Primal's hover board just a few inches from the ground, he grunted in response to Sygios statement, and winced as his foot ripped through a large rock, nearly damaging the leg.

"My bad." Primal said, rising a couple more inches into the air.

"Hey Rhinox? Want to swap?" Sora asked from the Ratrap's back.

"Ohhh no. Big-Green is not sitting on my back." Rattrap shouted, speeding up to move away from Rhinox before he could agree to the trade. While Cheetor and Sygios laughed at the look of discomfort on Rhinox and Sora's face, Silverbolt and Kairi were in a conversation.

"So you are saying that Sora is not your loved one?" Silverbolt asked, looking over his shoulder at Kairi.

"No! We're just friends…but-"

"Ah I see, even though you deny it there are feeling down there," Silverbolt grinned, while Kairi flushed with embarrassment. "Do not worry, your secret is safe with me, besides I know what it feels like to love someone but never be able to hold them." Silverbolt said in a sad voice, looking forward.

"There are girl Maximals?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Well yes, there was Airazor, but she and fellow Maximal Tigatron are no longer here. Besides I was not talking about her. The love of my life is…." Silverbolt fell silent, thinking of the best way to say who it was.

"A predacon? " Kairi offered, jokingly.

"I was not going to call her that, but yes."

Kairi's jaw dropped. "Your kidding….right? Aren't you suppose to be enemies?"

"Never doubt what one's heart says." Before Kairi could respond, the two were interrupted by Optimas.

"I can see Dinobot, Maximals prepare for battle. Silverbolt, Cheetor! Get those humans off your back, I need you ready to transform if we get pulled into combat!" Cheetor and Silverbolt nodded and flew down to the ground, to deposit their riders. In the distance a battle could be seen, the raptor robot named Dinobot was trapped behind a rock, while a large group of robots attacked the rock, trying to break it. Optimas flew over to the rock and Rhinox let go of the hover board, dropping onto the ground next to Dinobot.

"Dinobot." He said calmly.

"Rhinox." Dinobot hissed just as calmly. The two nodded, and pulled out weapons. Dinobot powered up his laser eyes while Rhinox pulled out two green guns. They peeked over the rock and fired away. Dinobot launching laser after laser while Rhinox's worked like a machine gun and fired rapidly at the enemy.

"It's the rest of the Maximals! Predacons, split up and destroy them!" shouted one of them. The predacons responded by transforming into their beast modes and moved in different directions to destroy the Maximals. Meanwhile the group of Maximals had finally reached the rock where Rhinox and Dinobot were standing, and transformed back into robot mode.

"It's good to see your ok Dinobot." Optimas said, placing an arm on Dinbot's shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose it is good that I am ok."

"Ahhh. How wonderful it must be to have a reunion, said an unrecognized voice, the group turned around to reveal the source of the voice. It was a brown and black colored t-rex with a purple head and legs, the color scheme made the humans think that the Predacon was a transmetal.

"Megatron!" Optimas growled at the t-rex.

"What's this? You have found humans? Hmm they must have been the source of the object that crashed not to long ago…Yeeesss." It said, finishing with a long drawn out yes.

"Oh! Let Waspinator destroy the Maximal Scum Megatron!" the large wasp, who now had a new abdomen, buzzed into view, transformed and started to fire his stinger grenades.

"I really hate this guy!" Sygios screamed out, hiding behind one of Silverbolt's wings.

"Would you kindly….give me that back!" Silverbolt shouted, wrenching the wing out of Sygios's grasp.

"That's it, we're gonna die." Ratrap said, staring at the ground.

"Shut up, Ratrap!" all the Maximals except Dinobot shouted

"I think I have an idea." Sora said, his eyes glinting. "Rattrap, think you can launch off that rock like a ramp with me on my back?" Sora asked point to a rock that slanted like a rock.

"Heh! Were the Dinobots dumber then a sack of rocks? Uhhh no offense Chopperface." Ratrap said glancing at Dinobot as he changed to his vehicle mode.

"Watch it vermin, or i shall personally see to it that you are Waspinator's next target." Dinobot growled at Rattrap.

Sora watched to two robots glare at each other. "uhh." He said scratching the back of his head. "I don't know if that means yes or no." it admitted.

"Just climb aboard Spike." Sora squatted onto Ratrap again, and the ratcar drove a few feet away, and turned to face to ramp.

"Hey, Waspinator!" Sora shouted, trying to get the giant wasps attention.

"What does human want?" he asked turning to face the two to see Sora making a face at him. "That does it!" he cried raising his gun.

"Now Ratrap!" the transmetal rat revved up his engines and raced up the ramp, and flew off of it at the same time as Waspinator fired his gun. Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and jumped off of Rattrap's back; he raised his blade, and deflected the stinger back at Waspinator.

Waspinator saw the stinger flying back at him. "Why universe hate Waspinator?" he asked at the stinger hit him, exploding, causing the sky to rain robot parts.

"HA! We beat one of them!" Sora cried as landed back onto the ground, pumping his fist.

"Don't get to excited Spike. Bug Eyes is the easiest to break." Rattrap said, ruining Sora's moment of glory.

"For the royalty!" Sora looked behind him to see a large red ant crawling in his direction.

"Come on! What is with the predacons decision to be either a bug or a dinosaur?" Sora complained while he and Rattrap ran back behind the rock.

"Inferno…terrorize!" The ant screamed, transforming into his robot form. He had a flat head with a mouth full of sharp gnashing teeth, the head of the ant was now the chest, and he also had a large abdomen for a butt. "Feel the fire!" he cried out, laughing maniacally out a couple of large red guns, pulling the trigger unleashed a raging fire.

"Yeh-hah! Let's round us up some Maximal!" shouted a voice in a southern drawl. Into view came an unusually sight. It was a yellow scorpion, but in place of a stinger on the end of the tail, was a snake head. "Quickstrike…terrorize!" the robot changed transformed into its robot form. The robot was colored yellow and blue, the pincers of the scorpion was the feet; the left arm was his 6 legs, while his right arm was the snake head. He laughed as well and held up his snake arm, the mouth opened and a green blast was fired from it.

Ratrap peeked over the rock to see who the newcomer was. "Ahh slag! Now we have to deal with both Inferno and Quickstrike. He screamed as he ducked the incoming wave of fire and gun fire. Sygios looked around the corner of the rock to get a good look at the two evil robots.

"Who's the metal looking spider" he asked looking back at Cheetor just in time to dodge some fire being propelled by the insane ant.

"Metal looking..Slag, its Tarantulas!" This time Sora looked to take a look at the Predacon, standing with the two predacons was a black and purple transmetal tarantula.

"Keep firing!" he screamed, clicking his spider jaw together. "Tarantulas…terrorize!" the transmetal tarantula transformed, his legs ended up being his jaw, with his eight legs curled up to form shoulder pads. He pulled out what looked like a wheel on a trigger, and pulled the trigger, rapid firing blasts.

"We need to get rid of those three. Silverbolt! You take Kairi and sneak around behind them, make sure you stay out of sight!" Optimas Primal ordered.

"Yes sir!" the fuzor shouted, then grabbing onto Kairi hand, started to lead her out of sight, and around the three predacons.

"Now, Cheetor, Ratrap help provide covering fire!" Cheetor and Rattap agreed and stood up with Optimas readying their weapons. Ratrap pulled a gun out from nowhere, while Cheetor placed his two half cheetah heads on his arms together, turning the hands into the cheetah head. Primal's weapon was a shoulder mounted cannon, which moved from behind his back to be in front of him. He targeted Trantulas and shouted, "Open fire!" and pulled the trigger, blasting the Predacon, while Rattrap dealed with Quickstrike and Cheetor fired upon Inferno. The six different robots continued to fire upon each other, neither side showing signs of giving up.

Meanwhile Silverbolt and Kairi had successfully snuck up behind the predacons and was getting ready to attack Megatron, who was standing on top of hill, overseeing the battle between the three Predacons and three Maximals. Silverbolt raised his wings and moved them until they were lying over his shoulders, some parts moved around to reveal that the tips were actually missile launchers. "I have him in my sights." Silverbolt muttered, preparing to fire.

"Bowser what are you doing?" Kairi looked behind her to see a yellow and black spider crawling in their direction. From the voice Kairi could tell that the spider was female.

"That voice….is that the venom of my heart?" Silverbolt asked in a lovesick voice. Lowering his wings he turned around to face the spider.

"Give it up Fido, its not going to happen. Blackarachnia…terrorize!" The female spider change shape to become a female robot, with a black body while the limbs and head were yellow, the arms of the Predecon ended in slim pincers that were stripped yellow and black coming out of her back was her eight orange spider legs.

"But Blackarachnia, surly your heart tells you that you must comeback to the Maximals." SIlverbolt pleaded, holding onto one of her pincers affectionately.

"Yes Fido." She said, pulling her hand out of her grasp, "I was a Maximal protoform, but now I'm a Predacon. Always have been, always will be."

"Wait, Silverbol, this is the girl you were telling me about?" Kairi asked, studying the spider predacon that Silverbolt had developed a crush on.

"Who are you?" Blackarachnia asked, grabbing onto Kairi's arm, to make it so she wouldn't run away.

"K-Kairi." She stuttered, fearing the black widow robot.

"Don't fear Blackarachnia Kairi, she would never hurt anyone," Silverbolt said, still staring at Blackarachnia adoringly.

"Imbecile." Blackarachnia said, pulling out a crossbow like gun, she pointed it at Silverbolt and pulled the trigger, shooting the bolt at the Fuzor, when it hit him he was sent flying away by an explosion. Silverbolt ended up hitting a wall, very fast, very hard. When he fell onto the ground, he had small illusions of Blackarachnia circling around his head, blowing kisses at him. "Now as for you, Megatron might find you very useful, since you are a human. Blackarachniaput away her crossbow gun and hit Kairi over the head with her pincer,knocking her out before she could start an argument.

The fighting between the three Maximals and three predacons, the two groups continued to fire at each other, but then Rattraps gun went 'click'

"Slag, I'm out of ammo." He cursed.

"I'm almost out!" Cheetor shouted.

"Let me help!" Sora shouted he stood up and pointed his Keyblade at Inferno. "You know what they say fight fire with.. FIRAGA!" An eruption of fire shot out of the Keyblade and ran into the fire ant Predacon knocking him over. "HAH! I beat another one!"

"Incredible." Rhinox said, staring at the Keyblade, "It can be used as a long ranged weapon…..I don't think I have ever seen something like it."

"It's not that amazing." Sora said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Primal!" Megatron shouted, from where he had been standing the whole time. Glaring at Optimas he yelled out. "See if you can take me on!"

"With pleasure Megatron." Both Maximal and Predacon charged at each other, right before they collided the t-rex shouted out his transformation command.

"Megatron…terrorize!" with a roar the transmetal dinosaur transformed. He had a black body and head, brown shoulder pads and brown legs and had the silver tail of the t-rex for an arm. The purple head of the dinosaur was now attached to his chest. Maximal and Predacon leader smashed into each other, fighting to gain some dominance over the other. They continued to exchange blows, until Megatron got a lucky swing in with his tail arm, sending Optimas flying backwards. Megatron stood over at him and pointed his tail Primal, the tip opened up revealing a blaster that started to charge up. "It's over Primal…yyyyyeeeeeessss. This time do stay dead, you have no idea how angry I was to find out you came back to life."

"Leave him alone Barney!" Sygios shouted, standing up from his hiding spot. Holding up his arm, he shot a bolt of lightening at the transmetal preadacon, sending him flying away. Sygios held one hand up over his eyes to block out the sun while he watched Megatron fly away. "I think I would call that a homerun." He proudly said, dusting his armor off.

When Megatron crashed into the ground there was a loud thud, standing back up, Megatron shouted out an order to all off the Predacons. "Retreat!" Megatron changed into his vehicle mode, a couple of propellers pop of his side and his feet turn into roller blades, and flew away. Trantulas shifted into his vehicle mode, he pulled his legs in and two wheels like a motorcycle appeared, Tarantula waited a momment o shoot a web at the Waspinator parts, wrapping them in a bag, and drove off, dragging the bag. Inferno's abdomen splitopen revealing an engine that allowed him to fly, Quickstrike jumped onto his back and the two flew off. With Quickstrike shouting like a cowboy riding a horse.

The Maximals and Humans gathered together. "Nice shot." Sora said to Sygios, giving him a thumbs up.

"What can I say, I'm good." Sygios said, stretching.

"Wait, where's Bird Dog?" Rattrap asked looking around.

"Kairi's gone also!" Sora realized, "Kairi!" he shouted cupping his hands.

"Never fear I am, Ok." Silverbolt said walking into view.

"Silverbolt! Is Kairi with you?" Sora asked sounding frantic.

"No." The Fuzor admitted, staring down at the ground. "I believe that Blackarachnia has kidnapped Kairi.

"What! And you let her take her!" Sora roared, grabbing onto Silverbolts wing, he dragged his face down to Sora's eye level. "Tell me what happened."

"I…was distracted, Blackarachnia hit me when I wasn't paying attention and when I awoke the both of them were gone.

"Not again." Sora said, sounding depressed, he released his grip on Silverbolt, and dropped down to his knees. "I can't believe I lost her again."

"Not all is lost Sora, if Blackarachnia took her then she was taken to the Predacon Base, we can go and attack it and get it back." Primal explained to the depressed Keybearer.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked looking up with a look of determinism in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Spike, we need to return to our base, unlike you humans we can't recharge naturally and need the use of our CR chamber to get back up to 100 percent." Rattrap said.

"Rattrap is right Sora, and besides going in all alone with back up is not the greatest plan. Trust me I know." Cheetor said, agreeing with Rattrap.

"Fine, but we better hurry up; I don't want anything to happen to Kairi." Sora said, agreeing to the necessary break.

"Im sure if your fellow human is as tough as the two of you, she shall be fine. In fact I believe that if anyone should be scared, it should be the Predacons." Dinobot hissed, causing Sygios to laugh and Sora to chuckle a little.

"Wow I didn't think you had a sense of humor Dinobot." Said Sygios.

"I was not joking."

"So you stole this human and brought her back for me? I must say Blackarachnia, I didn't think you were this kind. Nnnnoooo."

"It was the least I could do Megatron, anything to help the Predacons." Kairi sat up and looked around surroundings; even though every this was blurry she could tell that she had been locked in a cage suspended over a pit of lava.

"My Queen, the girl awakes. Said a red blur.

"Inferno, how many times must I tell you not to call me that?" a larger brown and blue blur said. Kairi blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. When she lowered her hands Kairi saw that the brown blurr was actually Megatron, who was leaning in to get a closer look at Kairi.

"I say, these hairless apes are rather disgusting." Megatron sneered, making a look of disgustment.

"Who are you calling disgusting, dino-breath?" Kairi yelled at Megatron.

"Oh and they are intelligent as well. It seems there are more to these walking sacks of meat then meets the eye." Quickstripe, who was loading Waspinator's parts into a CR pit, laughed at Megatron's joke

"Say Boss, when can I kill her?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"There will be no killing of that human!" Said Tarantulas, who was in beast mode, descending from the ceiling on a string of his web. "I would like to study her, and after that dissect her." He finished, starting to laugh a little.

"Afraid not Tarantulas, she will be a hostage. When the Maximals come to get her back, we trade her for their surrender." Megatron explained to Tarantulas.

"So in other words, she is your ace in the hole?" Quickstripe asked, scratching his head with his snake arm.

"Correct Quickstrike, with her help we shall finally put an end to the beast wars. Blackarachnia you're in charge of making sure she doesn't die." Megatron ordered the black widow Predacon.

"You're kidding right? You're putting me on baby sitting duty?" Blackarachnia screamed as the rest of the Preadacons walked out of the room.

Kairi looked at Blackarachnia. "I can't believe that out of any person it could have been, Silverbolt fell in love with you!"

"Trust me kid, I don't like it any more then you do. You wouldn't believe how annoying it is that Bowser goes all sappy whenever I'm around. Yet at the same time…." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Ah-ha! So you do enjoy the attention that Silverbolt gives you!" Kairi shouted out, grinning a little.

"So what if I do? Any girl would love to get attention from a guy, especially when you consider the guys I hang out. I mean I bet you enjoy the attention you get from the kid with spiky hair!" Blackarachnia said.

"What do you mean? Sora and I aren't together, we're just friends." Kairi said, giving Blackarachnia a confused look.

"Really? Could have fooled me, what the way he was screaming out your name in desperation." Blackarachnia responded.

"He was that worried about me?" Blackarachnia nodded her head, Kairi sat in her thoughts for a few moments thinking about Sora being so worried about her. "So if you like the attention from Silverbolt? Why do you stay with the Predacons? I mean from what I can tell you do hate them, and I think the Maximals would accept you, they did accept Dinobot."

Blackarachnia shook her head, "Once a Pred, always a Pred. So I'm stuck here. I've accepted that and I'm sure that sooner or later Fido will accept that to." The two talking girls were so into their conversation, they failed to notice a spark appear in the room, it did one lap around the room, observing the occupants and dive-bombed for the CR pit that Waspinator was recovering in.

There was a burst of light from the pit, and Waspinator flew out of the pit. "Hah! I have obtained a new body, at last!"" he said in a different sounding voice. "What luck, it seems that this body is a flier."

Blackarachnia looked up at the giant wasp with a new attitude. "Waspinator?"

"Waspinator is no longer here, I am Air Commander Starscream!" 'Starscream' pulled out waspinator's stinger gun, and aimed it at the two girls.

Blackarachnia hit a button on a console, turning on the radio. "Uhh Megatron? You might want to get in here."

"Once again, I am interrupted in my alone time, fine on my way." The sound of doors opening and Megatron stepped into the room. "What is it?" he commanded. Blackarachnia pointed at insane robot and mouth that he is crazier then usual. "Waspinator, what are you doing? I Megatron order you to stand down."

The wasp robot took a good look a Megatron and started to laugh hysterically. "You? You are not Megatron, trust me I know who Megatron is."

"Who are you?" Megatron asked, squinting up at Waspinator.

"I am Air Commander StarScream!"

"Well tell me 'Starscream', how did you end up in my bumbling wasp pawn?"

"It really is quite simple." Starscream said, shrugging his shoulders. "My spark appeared here, and I needed a body so I claimed the body of the one you know as Waspinator.

Megatron looked back at Blackarachnia, "You know,I really do believe he is Starscream." Looking back at Starscream he said, "Well Air Commander, you are right that I am not the real Megatron, I am a descendant of the Decepticons, leader of the Predacons. When choosing my name I chose my Idol, the original Megatron as my namesake." The transmetal t-rex then proceded to explain to Starscream the story of Maximals and Predacons.

"Hmm, very well I shall accept your story." Starscream said, floating back down to eye level and putting away the gun. "I swear my loyalty to you the new Megatron. Long live the Decep-I mean the Predacons!"

"Thank you Starscream, now in respect for you, I shall make you my second in command, now if you shall excuse me I must explain to my old second that he is now the third." Megatron turned and stomped out of the room, with Starscream following close behind him. However once he was in the hallways he went a different direction from the way that Megatron had gone.

Starscream saw a computer monitor and walked over to it, entering a few commands he turned it on, and entered some more commands to communicate with somebody. The screen went fuzzy for a moment and a familiar pair of red eyes appeared on the screen.

"Who are you?" Rift asked, glaring at Starscream.

"I am Air Commander Starscream, formally second in command of the Decepticons and current second in command of the Predacons.

"That is nice, but why are you contacting me?" Rift demanded.

"I believe I am worthy of joining the Forgotten, I betrayed my leader in a past life, and was banished upon my death from entering the land where sparks go. I want revenge, on anything I can. The best way to do this is to join the Forgotten.

Rift stared at Starscream and started to laugh menacingly. "You think are worthy to join the Forgotten? Very well, you shall join." Rifts eyes glowed as he prepared to transfer the power to create holes, when Starscream stopped him.

"Wait..uh..Master, I have a request." He waited for Rift to tell him to proceed and explained his request. "With my old body destroyed, I am now in need of a new body. The one I am in now is a borrowed Predacon body is too weak to become my permanent body. So may I ask if you can create for me a new body? "

Rift paused and considered the request, "fine I shall produce a new body for you to have, I shall contact you when your body is ready." Starscream bowed to his new master, and the connection went dead.

Starscream stared at the screen for a few more moments, then he muttered to his self, "Air Commander Starscream, Commander of the Forgotten." Trying out his new self-proclaimed title.

* * *

Waspinator:  
has the beast mode of a wasp. a coward of a Predacon, but is scared of Megatron so he will obey any commands given by Megatron. Wasoinator has a habit of talking in third person, giving everone but Megatron a nickname, and blowing. Wasoinator has blown up so many times that Rattrap actually started to collect his parts. Waspinator first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Inferno:  
has the beast mode of a fire ant. this fire weilding Predacon was created from a Maximal protoform(**like a blank disk**) but due to an error in his creating he has become completly insane, beliveing himself to be a real fire ant, even going so fat as to call Megatron the queen or royality. Inferno first appeared in Beast Wars (_1997_)

Quickstrike:  
has the beast mode of half scorpion half snake. Quickstrike was created from a Maximal protoform. Quickstrike is your typical western villian, he even speaks in a southern drawl, Quickstrike is Silverbolt's fellow Fuzor. Quickstrike, like most of the Predacons, is completly dumb and will just rush into battle. Quickstrike first appeared in Beast Wars (_1997_)

Tarantulas:  
has the beast mode of a tarantula and the vehicle mode of a mortocycle. the resident Predacon evil genius. Tarantulas is constently working on ways to either escape from the planet, or dethrone Megatron and become the new leader. Tarantulas first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Blackarachnia:  
has the beast mode of a black widow spider. Blackarachinia was created from a Maximal protoform. the only girl on the Predacon team. her beast mode was chosen by Tarantulas, hoping that if she was a fellow spider she would be more loyal to him. Silverbolt has a large crush on her, which she may or may not return. Blackarachnia first appeared in Beast Wars (_1996_)

Megatron:  
has the beast mode of t-rex and the vehicle more of a flight mode. Megatron is the leader of the Predacons. he stole a couple of objects from their home planet and brought the rest of his crew with him, they are all stranded on the planet now, having no choice but to obey his commands. all predacons, except for Inferno, dream of destroying Megatron and becomeing the new leader. Megaton first appeared in Beast Wars(1996)

Starscream:  
Had the vehicle mode of a jet, he was the second in command of the Decepticons. however we wanted more and betrayed his leader multipal times. Starscream ran around calling himself Air Commander Starscream. he is now the newst of the Forgotten leaders and is living in Waspinators body while his new body is being built.

* * *

So what did everyone think about this one? there is no guessing game in this story, unless you want to bet on whether or not Blackarachnia will leave the Predacons. please review. Untill next time!"


	8. Possession

I had trouble writing this one, so if you don't like it, I don't blame you.

* * *

"Ahh, you gotta love the good old CR Chamber." Rattrap announced, emerging from a pod, with a grin on his face. "I'm all charged up and ready to go!"

"Slow down Rattrap." Primal said, putting a hand on Rattrap's shoulder. "We're not ready to go just yet; Dinobot needs to finish his restoration."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Rattrap said, shrugging the hand off. "Just give me a shout out when Chopperface is done. If you need me, I'll be outside watching for any of the stinking Preds." He walked over to the elevator, and descended from the ship.

"When is Dinobot going to be done in there?" Sygios asked, looking into the window on the pod to spy on Dinobot, only to see that he was offline and doing nothing interesting except sitting there.

"Who knows?" Rhinox said, shrugging. "Could for some time. There is just no way to tell." Rhinox looked over at Sora, who was sitting in one of the ships control chairs, staring at the scene shown on the monitor, "Say Sora, can you show me that Keyblade again?" Sora didn't seem to hear him, and continued to stare into the screen. "Sora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Sora held out his hand, and summoned the Kingdom Key, holding it out so Rhinox could study it; Rhinox had already discovered that trying to hold the blade was not possible since the key would vanish from his hands the second Sora was no longer touching it.

"Extraordinary, a sword capable of appearing from nowhere and also has the power to launch different elements from the tip." he turned to his computer, and started to type in data on his observations.

"You call the Keyblade extraordinary? You guys are a group of robots who can change shape into lifelike animal forms! If you ask me that is a lot better than the sword!" Sygios cried out, "To make it even better, a whole bunch of you can fly! I wish I could fly!" all the Maximals looked at Sygios like he had just said he himself was a transformer.

"Yes, but all that is simple. Everyone on Cybertron has the potential to transform." Cheetor said.

"Yeah well not from where are from." Sora said, then noticing someone was missing he said, "Hey where's Silverbolt?"

"Hes hiding out in his room, moping. You have to remember Silverbolt is a very heroic bot, and losing Kairi, while he was suppose to be with her, is really hitting him hard. It also doesn't help you sitting around looking depressed." Optimus Primal explained, pointing down the hall to Silverbolt's room. "It might be best for Silverbolt if you tell him you're not mad, or else this will affect his actions." Sora agreed to Primal's idea and stood up from the chair, dismissing his Keyblade, much to the annoyance to Rhinox, who had still beenl obsessing over it.

Sora walked down the hall, and stopped outside of Silverbolt's room. All the rooms on the _Axalon _had no doors, making it easy for the Maximals to go in and out in a rush. Silverbolt was lying on a bench in his beast mode, when he noticed Sora standing at the entrance; he sighed and hid his head under one of his wings. "Go ahead Sora, take out your frustration. After all I am well aware that losing Kairi was my entire fault."

"Why would I do anything like that?" Sora asked, walking into the room.

"Umm no reason." The Fuzor said, pulling his head out from under the wing.

"Look, I just want to say that Losing Kairi wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything about it, what with you being out cold at the time."

"Thank you for voicing your opinion, but alas, it was indeed my fault. If I had not been obsessing with Blackarachnia, I could have saved her." Silverbolt said, not looking at Sora. Before the Keybearer could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of Rattraps voice coming in over the Intercom.

"We may have a slight problem Boss Monkey; we have a group of Preds coming this way!" Rattrap shouted.

"All Maximals, prepare for battle!" Primal said over the intercom as well. Silverbolt and Sora looked at each other, and nodded before standing up and running out of the room. Once they reached the main room, Silverbolt transformed, while Sora summoned the Kingdom Key. They noticed that the elevator had already been descended and just jumped down the hole, landing next to the rest of the Maximals, and Sygios.

"Yo Spike, Bird-Dog what took you so long!" Rattrap asked, glancing over at the two.

"Yeah what did you do? Take the scenic route?" Sygios asked.

"Leave the wisecracks to me Stormboy." Rattrap said, shaking his head in disappointment

"Stormboy?" Sygios muttered, giving the transmetal rat a sideways glance.

"Alright Maximals, stop focusing on each other and instead focus on the enemy!" Primal ordered. Standing a short distance away was a group of Predacons consisting of everyone but Blackarachnia, even Waspinator was there fully reassembled.

"Dibs on killing Waspinator this time!" Sygios said, charging the electricity in his hand.

"You can't call dibs on killing people." Sora countered.

"Yeah well, I still call dibs."

"I SAID FOCUS!" Primal shouted, getting the attention of both boys, before Primal could say anything else Megatron shouted out an order.

"Attack!" all the Predacons brought up their weapons and started to fire on the group standing next to the ship. The Maximals instantly scattered, hiding behind random rocks, occasionally returning fire.

Let me take care of them Megatron!" Waspinator shouted, buzzing high into the air, and aiming with his stinger gun. "For the Deptic-I mean Predacons!" he roared as he started to fire directly on the Maximals, forcing them to abandon the underside of the _Axalon_ and find some rocks for cover.

"Wait a second; did Waspinator just talk in first person?" Cheetor asked, looking up at the insane wasp.

"I think he did, that seems a little out of character." Rhinox mused, firing up at the wasp, who flew to his left to dodge the incoming bullets.

"HA! It will take more then that to defeat Air Commander Starscream!" Waspinator screamed, firing at the Maximals again.

"Starscream? That crazy bug thinks he's an ancient Decepticon commander now?" Rattrap shouted over the sound of an explosion.

"Think? I do not think! Hold your fire men!" Shouted Waspinator, holding up one hand in the direction of the Predacons.

"Starscream! What do you think you are doing?" Megatron shouted as the Predacons ceased fire, looking around confused, unable to figure out who to obey. "I give the commands, you simply follow them!"

"Of course Megatron, but I simply wish to talk to the Auto-er I mean Maximals, let them know who is about to destroy them." Waspinator gave a mock salute to Megatron, who looked ready to rip the robot to pieces, and buzzed lower to the ground until he was right next to the Maximals. "I am not Waspinator, I am who I said I was."

"Uhh, think you can say that in English this time?" Sygios asked.

"I am the one, and only, Starscream!" Sora and Sygios looked at each other confused, while The Maximals looked at Waspinator like was even crazier.

"Yeah right Waspinator, like we're supposed to believe that you were just possessed by Starscream's spark." Cheetor said, pointing his gun at the robots head.

Starscream chuckled, and knocked the gun away. "Believe what you wish, but we have to get down to business." Starscream buzzed back over to Megatron, and nodded to him.

"Excellent. Primal! We have come demanding you surrender!" Megatron shouted.

"Surrender? Why would they come demanding we surrender for no apparent reason? Last I checked you commanded someone to surrender when you have something to use against them." Rattrap asked, scratching his head.

"Why in the name of the matrix would we do something like that?" Optimus shot back at Megatron.

"Because we got us an ace in the hole!" Quickstrike shouted, paying no attention to the look from Megatron.

"The fuzor is right Primal. Tell me do you remember a certain female human?" Megatron asked while Inferno held up a picture of a frustrated looking Kairi, with Blackarachnia pointing her weapon at her.

"Slag" Rhinox said, dropping his weapon to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, trying to run over to Megatron and break him into pieces with his Keyblade, but was unsuccessful because Sygios was holding onto the back of his shirt, not letting him run anywhere. "Let me go Sygios!"

"No can do Sora, running out there won't do any good."

"Sygios is right Sora, the best thing we can do is surrender, or else we risk something terrible happening to Kairi." Primal said. Sora looked down in defeat, and dismissed the Kingdom Key. "You win Megatron. We're dropping our weapons." Each of the Maximals looked at each other and dropped the weapons on top of the pile that Rhinox had started.

--------------

"Was the whole picture thing really necessary?" Kairi asked, looking at a copy of photo taken by Inferno.

"Believe me, that wasn't my idea, Starscream came up with that."

"It won't even work, knowing Sora he will still go charging onto an attack, I don't think anything can hold him down."

"Bowser would probably do the same thing." Blackarachnia said, staring at a wall, deep in thought."

"There you go again! You're daydreaming about him!"

"What do you know human?" Blackarachnia said, giving her head a shake.

"I know that staying with the Pred-"

"Stow it. I think I've heard that speech enough. Its just going to end the same as always, me saying that I'm a Predacon blah, blah, blah yeah I was a Maximal protoform, then it will most likely end with you being a bit more angry." The female transformers said, waving away the discussion. Before Kairi could respond the communicator turned on, and Megatron was heard talking amongst the sound eruptions.

"Blackarachnia, the negotiations failed, kill the girl."

Blackarachnia turned to the speaker, her mouth wide open, "Kill her? But Megatron that seems a little rash-"

"I said kill her!" Megatron ordered, disconnecting the connection. Blackarachnia turned to look at Kairi, slowly reaching behind her back to pull out her weapon, but stopped at the last second.

"I can't do it! That stupid love talk of Bowser and yours is getting to me!" Blackarachnia shrieked, letting go of her crossbow gun. She turned to look at Kairi, and then gave a small smile. "We better het out of here, if Megs finds out I didn't kill you then we're both as good as dead." Blackarachnia walked over to the cage and started to unlock it. (1)

"Wait let me take care of that." Kairi volunteered, summoning her Keyblade, and tapping the door causing it to swing open.

"You could have opened the cage at anytime?" Blackarachnia asked, looking shocked. "Why didn't you try and escape?"

"I thought I would do Silverbolt a favor and talk to you, without the hassle of being in the middle of a battle."

"Ughh." Blackarachnia groaned, "Whatever lets get out of here kid!"

"HAHAHAHA! You think you can defeat me?" Starscream cried, as he fired shot after shot at the Maximals, who had moved from their original cover to some new ones closer to the enemy robots, rapidly firing at the Predacons, who were behind cover as well.

--------------

"How did we end up in this little brawl again?" Rattrap asked, firing a couple rounds over his rock without looking.

"Because that human accidently released the angry human, and he took the chance to rush into battle." Dinobot sneered, giving Sygios and angry glare.

"What? Its not my fault that Sora slipped right through my fingers like he was covered in butter…you know on second thought maybe it was my fault." Sygios mused.

"That's not important!" Primal shouted, "Right now focus on providing Silverbolt and Sora cover, or else they might get destroyed out there!" When Sora had ran into the brawl, Silverbolt had decided to lend him some aid, and ran with him. The two were now caught between the battle groups; Sora was using his Keyblade, while Silverbolt had pulled out two long feathers, running along the sides of the feathers was an edged blade, giving the fuzor twin swords.

"Sora remind me again, why did we blindly run into battle?" SIlverbolt asked, launching a couple missiles at the Predacons.

"You, I don't know. I came out here to break open Megatrons head." Sora answered, deflecting a couple laser blasts, launching them at Starscream, who buzzed out of the way again. "That dumb wasp is harder to hit this time, who the heck is Starscream?" He asked Silverbolt.

"Who am I?" Starscream screamed, buzzing closer to Sora, "I am Air Commander Starscream, formerly second in command of the Decepticons, now second in command of the Predacons, I guess you could also say I'm your worse nightmare!" Starscream shouted, zooming closer, firing a couple of stingers. As he shot by Sora he whispered to the Keybearer, "Oh and I'm a commander of the Forgotten!" before flying back over to the Predacons.

"What! You're part of the Forgotten!" Sora shouted in shock. All the Maximals gave Sora a confused look, while Sygios also took up a shocked face.

"Him? A Forgotten?"

Silverbolt turned to look at Sora, "What are the Forgotten?"

"Uhh the Forgotten are—" Sora was interrupted by the appearance of a large black hole that materialized before Starscream. Inside the black hole were fiery red eyes. The appearance of the hole was so surprising that both groups stopped fighting

"**Starscream, your new body is at last finished**." The eyes said in a deep voice.

"Really? Oh thank you Master Rift!" Starscream shouted happily.

"Wait, that's Rift?" Burst out Sora. Starscream however didn't respond, instead he flew right into the hole, and vanished. A moment later Waspinator's body fell out of the hole and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Ohh, why universe hate Waspinator so much?" he asked himself, before going offline.

"So if Waspinator is here now, what happened to Starscream?" Sora asked himself.

"Who knows," Sygios answered, walking up with the rest of the Maximals**, "**Maybe we won the battle?" He finished hopefully. His hopeful wish was proven false when out the other side of the hole flew a red futuristic looking jet, it was covered in an assortment of all types of weapons, from laser cannons to missile launchers.

"**Now use your newfound powers to destroy this dimension**!" Rift shouted out, before the black hole vanished

"At last! No more obeying useless leaders named Megatron! I am free to destroy in this new body!" Starsceram shouted as he flew through the air at high speeds. "Face my power!" he cried firing a couple blasts at all the transformers on the ground below. "Starscream…transform!" Starscream's body then started to change shape. The tip of the jet split apart and a large chunk of the jet became his legs, his wing section reorganized itself until there was a pair of arms between the wings and the rest of the body, the cockpit of the jet was now part of his chest, his head was located between a couple of missile launchers, and strapped to his arms were the laser cannons.(2) Painted on the tips of his wings was the Forgotten Symbol. Starscream laughed crazily and fired a couple more laser blasts at Maximals and Predacons alike.

"Starscream! What are you doing?" Megatron shouted, "I am you leader!"

"You think you were my leader?" Starscreamed asked chuckling, "I was never going to call you my leader, you were just a useless worm I took advantage of!" Starscream sneered. Still chuckling, Starscream slowly descended to the ground. "Hmm, if I remember right, I should have the power to call in some back up." Starscream started to focus, and a moment later a small red hole opened above him. Something crawled from the hole and landed on the ground with a plop.

On closer observation, the object was a small silver orb that seemed to have the consistency of silly putty. "What?" Starscream asked, leaning down to look at his back up. "Is this some kind of a joke? He picked it up and studied it. "What kind of a soldier is this? Curse you Rift!" Starscream shouted, and threw the silly putty ball at a boulder.

"You have to feel sorry for him." Sygios laughed, point at the ball.

"Umm, I think something is happening." Rhinox pointed out, directing everyone's attention at the rock that the ball stuck to. Said ball seemed to be growing roots and was fusing with the rock, once it was completely fused, the rock actually started to change shape until it resembled a creature around Sora's height, but the arms were simple long stone clubs and there was no face, just a rock perched atop the rest of the rocks, right in the middle of the body was the silly putty ball, that now looked stretched out since it was stuck to the rock.

"Hmm interesting." Starscream said, summing a couple more orbs and launching them at boulders, each with the same result. "They seem to be taking control of the objects I stick them to; I think I shall call them Possessors!" Starscream shouted, summoning some more Possessors and attaching them to the last of the rocks in the area. "Now my Possessed Rocks destroy the beast transformers!"

Each of the Possessed Rocks turned and ran at the two separate groups of Maximals and Predacons, having no other choice the former enemy started to work together, and blast at the rocks, but to no avail. Just like the Forgotten that Sora had fought in the past, the Keyblade needed to destroy the orb first, before the rest of the body could be destroyed.

"Listen to me! You guys need to distract them so I can weaken them first; it's the only way we will be to destroy them!"

"You heard him Maximals! Provide cover now!" Primal ordered, firing a couple blasts at a rock that had snuck up on him, sending it flying backwards.

"It just had to be rocks!" Sygios complained.

"What's wrong now?" Sora asked.

"Electricity has absolutely no effect on rocks, I might as well throw pebbles at them, it would most likely do more damage then I could ever do."

"Whatever." Sora groaned, and struck at the Possessed that had been sneaking up on Sygios, destroying its orb. The rock monster made a groaning noise, and started to slow down since it lost its source of power. Before the rock could make any other moved, a missile cam flying from nowhere and struck the rock, destroying it. Looking over his shoulder, Sora saw Silverbolt lowering is wings, and fending off a couple a rocks that had decided to attack him. "Nice shot Silverbotl!" Sora shouted, and ran over to help the Fuzor destroy his attackers.

"What are these abominations?" Silverbolt asked, swinging his feather swords at the Possessed standing in front of him, but the swords just bounced off the rocky body

"Is now really a good time to be asking that?" Sora replied, swinging the Kingdom Key at the orb of the Possessed that Silverbolt had just decided to attack, and when SIlverbolt tried to attack it again, his attack made the rock creature fall apart.

"Sygios, will you stop hiding behind me?" Rhinox grunted, looking back at Sygios, while firing at a couple of Possessed sneaking up on him.

"Well what do you want me to do? It's hard to fight when your only weapon does nothing at all." Sygios whimpered, while sending a couple of sparks of electricity at the Possessed, to demonstrate that nothing would happen.

Rhinox sighed, and turned to look at the incoming enemy. "Fine, you can stay back there."

"For the Royalty!" Inferno cried, pulling out his flamethrower. "Burn!" he said laughing and pulling the trigger, but the fire didn't do anything to the rocks, and they kept coming. The fire ant didn't notice and continued to use the flamethrower, while laughing crazily.

"Take the hint Inferno, fire isn't going to do anything!" Cheetor shouted, firing a couple blast at the Possessed that Inferno was attacking, his attack was able to push them back, but not do any real damage.

"Yee-haw!" Cheetor and Inferno, turned to see Quickstrike was sitting on the 'shoulders' of one of the Possessed, while the rock creature bucked around, trying to shake off the Fuzor. "This is what I call a rodeo!"

Rattrap was hind behind one of the remaining non-possessed rocks and was shaking with fear while occasionally shooting his gun every once in awhile. "That's it; we're all going to die!" Sora who was still fighting heard the transmetal rat, and had an idea.

"Rattrap! Vehicle mode now!" Rattrap heard Sora's shout, and shifted into his car form. Sora ran over to Rattrap and jumped onto his back, but instead of sitting he stood on the rat like he was a skateboard. "Now drive!" he ordered, pointing in the direction of the Possessed.

"Whatever you say Spike!" Rattrap revved his engines, and raced away. As he raced among the rock's he weaved left and right, while Sora swung his Keyblade at every orb they came across. They were almost out the other side, when one of the Possessed seemed to get smarter, and swung one of it's stone club arm's like a golf club, hitting Rattrap in the side, sending the Maximal flying away, while Sora crashed into the ground.

"I knew it!" Rattrap shouted as he flew into the air, until he came down and crashed into Dinobot. "Uh, sorry about that Dinobot."

"You disgusting vermin, get off of me!" Dinobot snarled, pushing the car rat off his body, and standing back up.

"Hey, this is no reason to be a grouch!" Rattrap said transforming into his robot mode, and making a face at Dinobot.

"I can be what ever I choose to be." Dinobot growled, pulling his sword out from behind his back, and threatened to use it on Rattrap. Rattrap however didn't pay attention this this and pulled out his gun and fired it at Dinobot. "What are you doin-." Turning around Dinobot saw the dieing body of one of the orbless Possessed Rocks. "Nice shot."

"Megatron, Trantulas! Get out here and help fight!" Primal shouted, blasting away at Possessed rocks.

"I think I shall be staying in here Primal, yyeeeessss." Megatron said. He had decided to run away at the moment the Possessed had appeared and was hiding in a small gave made from a bunch of rocks, Trantulas had enteredhis beast mode and crawled down the side of the cliff, and was clinging to the side of it. "Battling living rocks is not part of my job description."

"Coward!" Optimus Primal spat, throwing one of the Possessed Rocks over the side of the cliff, accidentally hitting Tarantulas, sending them both crashing to the ground far below. "Oops."

"Inconceivable!" Starscream shrieked. He was hovering high in the air, watching how the battle played out. "My Possessors are being defeated by these stupid animal transformers and the humans! I need more troops now!" he held out his arm and summoned another Possessor, and dropped it aiming for another rock.

His aim was off however and instead accidentally landed on top of Inferno, who froze up the moment the silly putty ball made contact and started to fuse with him.

"Oh no! Inferno!" Cheetor gasped, running over to the fire ant, with Quickstrke right behind him. Starscream, however got there first. He held up his laser cannon an blasted the fuzor and transmetal away, and studied Inferno, who was still frozen place.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked himself. Starscream, raised an arm, and tapped the shoulder of Inferno, but there was no response. "Work!" Starscream bellowed, hitting the Possessor, this time there was a response. The Orb started to sink into Inferno's body, and as in sunk in, his body changed from the color red to silver, and his normal red eyes became a blueish color. Soon the Possessor completely vanish into Inferno, leaving nothing behind except for Forgotten symbol on his chest, the head of the fire ant.

"For the Forgotten Royalty!" Inferno hollered, pulling out his flamethrower.

"Whats this? It seems my Possessor completely took over his body, he's not just acting like a puppet on a string. Who do you serve Possessed?" Starscream asked.

"I serve you, and through you, the rest of the Forgotten!" Inferno said, kneeling to Starscream.

"Wise choice, now rise infe-no you are from this day known as Eruption!"

Eruption rose and nodded to the Forgotten Commander.

"Anything for you, my Queen.

"Don't call me that! I am not a queen!" Starscream shouted. Eruption shrugged, and turned to look Cheetor and Quickstrike, who were laying on the ground, dumbstruck by what had happened.

"Hey Sora? How do you defeat one of these guys, if the orb thing isn't in view?" Cheetor asked, standing back up. Sora looked over at Cheetor and saw the silver robot, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"I didn't know it could do that." Sora admitted, and destroyed a Possessed sneaking up him. "Improvise." Sora suggested. Cheetor sigh, and put together his gun.

"Now Inferno, lets not be to hasty, old buddy." Quickstrike gulped, slowly backing up.

"My name is not Inferno, call me Eruption!" Eruption shouted, pointing his, now silver, gun at Quickstrike, and pulling the trigger. Covering the fuzor in fire. Cheetor was slowly sneaking up behind Eruption, to shoot him in the back of the head, but the possessed Predacon noticed him coming, and pulled out his second gun, firing it at Cheetor without even looking. "Ha-ha-ha! To easy!" Eruption laughed.

"Excellently done my servant." Starscream praised, and fired a couple of laser blasts at the rest of the transformers.

"I can't believe that Starscream was able to do that to Inferno." Silverbolt said, firing missiles, and swinging his swords at the Possessed surrounding him. He looked back at Sora and asked, "Now will you tell me what the Forgotten are?" Sora turned to look at him, "Didn't think so." Silverbolt said.

Quickstrike stood up, and dusted some soot off of him. "Now thats what I call power!" He hollered, and walked up behind Stascream. "'scuse me Starscream, make me one of them Possessed, like Eruption." He said, pointing over his shoulder at Eruption.

"What? What are you thinking Quickstrike?" Silverbolt said,stopping to stare at his fellow fuzor. "You would sign yourself up for slavery?"

"Whats the difference?" Quickstrke shrugged. "I'm already a slave working for Megatron." He turned to at Starscream, who now held one of the orbs in his hand.

"Of course you can become my slave." He said, before pushing the orb into Quickstrike's body. The same thing happened to Quickstrike, that happened to Inferno. His body became silver, and his eyes were a blue color, and the Symbol of the Forgotten appeared on his chest. "from this day foreword, you shall be known as...Quickstrike!"

"Seriously?" Sora said with a groan, rolling his eyes at Starscream. "You stole his old name, wow very original"

"Hey give him a break." Sygios laughed. "just because he's a robot, doesn't mean he has to be smart. Starscream turned to face Sygios, and pointed his laser cannon at him. "Yikes!" Sygios yelped, hiding behind Rhinox again.

"Great name choice boss." Quickstrike said, bowing to Starscream, and walked over to stand by Eruption.

"Hmmm, I think it is time for the for the next phase of my plan." Starscream said. "Eruption, you are coming with me back to the Predacon base. Quickstrike, stay here and make sure they don't follow.

"Yes sir!" The two possessed Predacons said with a salute. Eruption fired up his jet, while Starscream shifted to his vehicle mode, and the two raced away.

"Not my base! Predacons retreat!" Megatron ordered, coming out of his hiding spot, and transforming into vehicle mode. Tratntulas had just finished climbing back up the mountain, and nodded his head in agreement, and transformed to his motorcycle mode, stopped to bag up Waspinator and chased after Megatron.

Quickstrike turned to face to Maximals chuckling. "So its just me and...all..of..you." He stammered. All the Maximals, along with Sora and Sygios had circled around Qucikstrike, and pointed their weapons at him.

"You sure you want to fight us?" Sora smugly said.

"Alright, this is a little unfair. I challenge you to a one on one fight." Quickstrike shouted, pointing his snake arm at Sora.

"I'll gladly fight you." Sora said with a grin, walking closer to the Possessed fuzor.

"No Sora, let me fight him." Silverbolt said, grabbing onto Sora's arm. The Keybearer shrugged, and stepped back, allowing Silbverbolt to walk into the center of the circle, with his swords in his hands.

"Well, well. Looks like we finally get to have that fight." Quickstrike said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say." Silverbolt said, before running straight at the other fuzor, thrusting with both of his swords, but Quickstrike knocked the swords away with his legs arm, and thrust his snake arm at Silverbolt's head. Seeing the incoming attack, Silverbolt, quickly dived to the ground, and rolled to his right out of Quickstrike's range.

"Get him Silverbolt!" Sygios cheered. "Make him regret ever freely joining the Forgotten!"

Silverbolt smiled at the cheer, but Quickstirke glared at Sygios, before firing a couple of his green blast at Silverbolt, hitting him. "Oof!" Silverbolt said, and he was sent sprawling to the ground. "You'll pay for that Quickstrike!" Silverbotl said, standing back up, and raising his wings to fire some missiles.

"Uh-oh, thats gonna hurt." Quickstrike muttered, thinking fast he started to taunt Silverbolt. "Your just a big chicken, using a gun instead of real fighting." Silverbolt growled, and was about to pull the trigger, when Quickstrike said. "Hey Silverbolt, guess why Starscream and Eruption went to the Predacon base. Their gonna do something to that human girl, and to Blackarachnia!"

"What? Blackarachnia?" Silverbolt asked, lowering his wings.

"Thats right, who knows what it might be. He could kill her, he could tear her apart limb from limb, or he might even make her into a slave." Quickstrike said.

"No! You shall stay away from my love!" Silverbolt cried, running at Quickstrike, with one of his swords held in his hand.

"Hit him once for me!" Sora shouted. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Sora was no longer standing in the circle of Maximals. He was standing on the mural with the Pictures of the Keyblades. "Hey it's this place again!" he said. Looking down he saw that the center picture was still blurry, and the ring of boxes still held the four Keyblades he and his friends owned. but as he stared, something happed to the pictures, they changed from pictures of Keyblades, to a picture of Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey's face.

"Well that was weird. Wait, whats happening now?" One of the black boxes were starting to light up, and a picture was being revealed. Once it was done lighting up Sora was shocked by what he saw. "Silverbolt?" in the now lite up box was Silverbolt's noble looking face. "What does this mean?" He asked, but there was another flash, and he standing in the circle of Maximals again. "What just happened?"

"Leave her alone!" Silverbolt shouted again, ready to push his sword right into Quickstrike, right before the sword made contact, it stared to glow with a white light and it changed shape.

"What? A Kayblade?" Sora shouted in surprise, the sword was now a Keyblade made from his two old swords combined together, forming the guard was a pair of wings, the teeth of the key was two long fangs, and hanging from the blade was Maximal emblem, which looked like a wolf or a fox head.

"Noble Fang." The voice of Medivh said in Sora head.

"Good-bye Quickstrike." Silverbolt said, thrusting Noble Fang straight through Quickstrike's body. Quickstrike seemed to freeze up, and then vanish like he was never there. Silverbolt turned to face the rest of the Maximals, and calmly asked. "Nowwill you tell me what the Forgotten are?!"

* * *

(1) seriously, in the show that's how easily she changed sides, all it took was a little bit of talking

(2) this version of Starscream's body is based off of Transformers: Cybetrtron Starscream

Possessors:  
Small orb shaped Forgotten who have to ability to take control over anything, they have trouble possessing things that have a mind of their own, and need Starscreams help in the possessing process. it is posssible to make multipal object combine together. all you have to do is take an orb and rip in half, placing each half on one part of the object you want combined together.

So what did everyone think? Silverbolt is now the proud owner of a Keyblade. so now everyone knows, this story will involve other Keybeares from differnt shows and movies. i acceppting suggestions for Keybears, so feel free to help me out a bit and suggest. untill next time


	9. Starscream's plot

"How in the world did you get a Keyblade?" Sora asked, still shocked by the appearance of Silverbolt's new weapon.

"I don't have the faintest idea." Silverbolt admitted, studying the Noble Fang. "All I know is that when it appeared, I was focused on saving Blackarachnia. I must admit however, I am amazed by the power it possess. Now tell me Sora, what are the Forgotten?"

"I think it would be smarter to go save Kairi first." Sora pointed out.

"Don't forget Blackarachnia." Silverbolt said. "Your right however, we need to go save them, you can tell me along the way."

"Would you look at that?" Rattrap said, shaking his head. "Bird-Dog gets one of the magic keys and he suddenly thinks he's in charge of everything we do."

"Can it Rattrap. Maximals, lets go!" Primal ordered, the transmetals, along with the fuzor Maximal, transformed. Once they had finished, the humans, Rhinox and Dinobot mounted up. Sygios had claimed Cheetor again, Sora rode Silverbolt, Dinobot squatted uncomfortably on top of Rattrap and Rhinox was sadly forced to hang from the bottom of Optimus's hover board.

"I'll trade you Dinobot." Rhinox said gloomily.

"Gladly Rhinox, I would rather die then have to sit on this disgusting vermin." Dinobot growled.

"You're still not sitting on top of me Big Green." Rattrap laughed.

"Alright Maximals, in the words of Optimus Prime," Primal shouted, Rattap revved his engine, while the fliers prepared to fly, "Lets roll out!"

-----------

"Could you be any slower human?" Blackarachnia growled, looking behind her at the exhausted looking Kairi, who had stopped under a tree to try and get away from the sun. "If we don't move it, Megatron is going to get back to the base and find us gone, and let me tell you, the face he will make will not be pretty.

"Well excuse me." Kairi panted, wiping sweat from her brow. "I'm not a robot, so I think that means I'm aloud to get tired." Ignoring the dark look Blackarachnia was giving her; she walked over to a nearby rock, which was also in the shadows of a tree, and sat down to catch her breath. "How long until Megatron goes back to your old base?" She curiously asked.

"Who knows?" the female robot responded, shrugging, "Could be minuets, or possibly--." Before she was able to finish her sentence, the sound of a loud approaching engine was heard. "What is that noise?" looking up and out into the distance, the two girls saw an approaching red jet.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"Couldn't tell you, so I think our best move would be to find some cover." Blackaracknia said, transforming into her black widow spider mode, and crawling up one of the trees to hide in the foliage. Kairi looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide, but was having no luck. Blackarachnia sighed, and lowered a string of web. "Grab on." She hissed urgently. Smiling gratefully Kairi grabbed a hold of the web, and Blackarachnia pulled her up to the top of the tree. Kairi opened her mouth to give thanks, but closed it when Blackarachnia gave her a stern look and quickly whispered, "Not a word!"

As they watched the incoming jet, Kairi noticed a silver colored robot flying behind it. "Hey, isn't that one of the Predacons?"

"Inferno?" Blackarachnia asked herself, leaning forward, trying to get a better look. "What happened to him?"

"My Queen!" They heard the silver colored Inferno shout out, "My sensors detect a Predacon radio down below us!"

"I am not a queen!" The red jet seemed to shout out. "If you call me a queen one more time I will…Wait did you just say something about a Predacon?"

"Damn." Blackarachnia screeched. "I forgot to turn off my radio." Kairi heard a click as the radio was turned off, and heard Inferno get upset as it lost the source.

"I just lost it my Queen, but I believe it is somewhere below us."

"Lead the way Eruption!" the jet cackled. Eruption saluted the jet, and started to descend to the surface, with the jet right behind him. Kairi and Blackarachnia turned to look at each other, slowly hid amongst the branches, trying to stay out of sight. "And stop calling me a queen!"

Once the two reached the ground Eruption deactivated his jet abdomen, while the red jet hovered for a moment and screamed out Starscream…transform!"

"Starscream?" Kairi heard Blackarachnia mutter in shock. Kairi was just as confused as the black widow transformer, last they had seen Starscream he was inside of Waspinator's body.

"I thought Starscream didn't have a body." Kairi whispered.

"So did I, guess he managed to find a new body." Kairi frowned and looked down at the advancing robots, they were slowly getting closer to the tree the two had chosen to hide in.

"Are you certain you detected a Predacon?" Starscream asked, turning to look at Eruption who was eagerly nodding his head. "So the spider must be around here somewhere perhaps the human as well, which is excellent, we wont have to go all the way back to the Predacon base." The Keybearer and former Predacon turned to look at each other, surprised to hear that Starscream was looking for them.

"Hmm, they couldn't have gotten too far." Starscream mused as he reached the two girls tree. He stopped and leaned against the tree, looking around at all the other trees.

"_This is not good_." Kairi thought to herself, and tried to creep higher into the tree, but she accidentally slipped off of a branch and started to fall off. The only thing that stopped her from falling all the way to the ground was dumb luck, as she was able to grab a hold of another tree limb. "Help!" She hissed at Blackarachnia, who was already slowly moving in her direction to pull her back up.

"Don't let go." She warned.

"Yeah, like that was my plan." Kairi shot back sarcastically. Looking down at Starscream; Kairi gave a small hopeful smirk when she saw he hadn't looked up yet. Her smile quickly vanished when she heard a loud crack from above her. Looking up in freight she saw limb she was holding onto was starting to break. "Get me off this thing!" Kairi quietly hissed at Blackarachnia, who nodded and quickened her pace.

"What was that?" Starscream asked, standing back up. Kairi looked down slowly, expecting to see a gun pointed at her. She was relieved however to see that Starscream was only looking around trying to find the source of the sound. Kairi looked up to check on Blackarachnia's progress, when the tree limb snapped again, glaring at the guilty branch Kairi found out that the limb was barely hanging by a thread.

If the branch snapped one more time she would be sent crashing to the ground, most likely on top of Starscream. Looking back down in fear Kairi saw that Starscream still hadn't looked up yet, she was staring at him so intently that she nearly screamed when she felt Blackarachnia's pincer grab a hold of her arm. Looking up at her Kairi smiled gratefully and Blackarachnia nodded to her and started to pull her up. "Could you be any heavier?" Blackarachnia grunted. "For not being made of metal you sure are--." Blackarachnia was interrupted by the sound of the tree limb snapping one last time. "Slag." She cursed before the sudden weight of the falling Kairi yanked her off the tree. The two landed in a heap at the feet of Starscream

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The Forgotten commander cackled, pointing one of his cannons at the two girls.

-----------

"So I presume that you're going to tell me about the Forgotten sooner or later." Silverbolt asked, as he flapped his wings, trying to keep pace with the engine driven transmetal Maximals.

"Fine," Sora sighed. "Here's the short version, a man named Rift wants to destroy other dimensions, why? He thinks its fun. So he got a hold of some form of monsters that take different shapes and call it his army."

"So just like the, uh what did Starscream call them Pretenders?" Silverbolt interrupted.

"Possessors, and yes. Next he found a large group of people who have considered themselves forgotten, thus the source of the name.

"Starscream was just a spark racing through space; I guess that could be considered forgotten." Cheetor threw in, flying closer to the talking Keybearers.

"Right, and that other guy we met, Mortimer, you know with the shape changing swords was banished into another dimension. So he most likely felt forgotten." Sygios said.

"That's all fine and dandy, "Rattrap shouted from down below on the ground, "But when do the rest of us get the cool bladekeys?"

"Truthfully?" Sora admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't think you ever will, hell I don't think Silverbolt shouldn't have received one.

"Why not Spike?" Rattrap whined.

"Well recently Keyblades seemed to only pop up in my dimension, so I figured that they must only choose wielders there now. Right now there are four Keybladers from my dimension, and so far Silverbolt is the only found in another dimension."

"It is a shame; I believe I would have become a strong warrior with one of these Keyblades in my hands." Dinobot growled.

"If you say so Dino-but…oww!" the transmetal rat cried out as Dinobot smacked him on top of his head. "Easy! I only get one of those.

"Keep it up Vermin and next time it shall be somewhere of a more personal nature." The raptor threatened.

"Are they always like this?" Sygios asked Optimus Primal.

"No usually their a lot wor—"

"Attention Maximals!" The voice of Megatron interupted.

"Whoa, it's megs on the radio!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"What do you want Megatron?" Primal shouted into the radio, while watching the horizon for any threats.

"Don't bother coming to my ship, the traitors aren't here, and neither is that wench of a spider and the human girl."

"What?" Silverbolt and Sora said in unison. They looked at each other, fear written all over their face, the both of them were also having the same terrifying thought, "_What is Starscream going to do to them_?"

"Fine Megatron, will stay far away from the Predacon base. Alright Maximals, pull over we need discuss on what we do from here." All the Maxials cut off their engines, except for Silverbolt, and landed on the ground. "Alright Sora, you know these Forgotten better then we do. What is Starscream going to do now?"

"Well according to the man who told me about the Forgotten, their proposed main goal is to cause as much as much mayhem to a dimension as possible. So you tell me, what is the most dangerous stuff on this planet?" he asked, looking around at all the Maximals.

"Energon." Rhinox stated.

"What the hell is Energon? Sounds like something they put in energy drinks, 'now with an added boost of energon!'" Sygios said, acting like cheesy commercial.

"I don't know what an energy drink is, but energon is our power source." The wise rhino explained. "We us it to power everything, from ourselves, to our spaceships."

"Well if it is used to power you guys it can't be too dangerous." Sora said.

"Yeah, but that's just in the purified form." Rattrap interjected. "Here on this planet, we can find the unpurified form, which looks like large crystals. Just standing next to one of those dumb crystals is enough to damage our robot forms."

"Sounds bad, for you guys. But if Starscream is going to want to destroy everything in this dimension, he is going to need more then something to damage robots. Sora said.

"Yeah? Well I dare you to say that again when you standing next to one of those crystals when the get destroyed. Rattrap said.

"Ok I give up." Sygios said, running a hand through his electrified hair. "What's wrong with standing next to a crystal when it's destroyed?"

"The energon is capable of exploding." Optimus explained, looking at Sygios. "The more energon there is, the larger the explosion."

"Hmm, still doesn't sound like something Starscream is going to use." Sygios said, shrugging his shoulders. There was a brief moment of silence as all the Maximals, and Sora looked at him. "What?" He innocently asked.

Sora shook his head, "You are an idiot, were you dropped on you head growing up?"

"No, but I was more or less struck by lightning." He said, giving a sly smile.

"Why did I bring you with again?" Sora asked, rubbing as his temples.

"Because I was more or less struck by lightening." The electrified teen said raising a hand that was sparking with electricity.

Sora groaned and turned to look at the Maximals again. "So despite what Sygios says, I think energon is definitely what Starscream is planning on using.

Primal nodded his head, and looked over at Rhinox. "Right, so were is the closest source of energon?"

Rhinox rubbed his chin, deep in thought. There is a large stockpile of it in a cave not far from here."

"Alright Maximals, lets get back on track." Primal ordered.

-----------

"Ow, what happened?" Kairi asked, opening her eyes. "I feel like I was—hey where am I?" She was inside of a large cave which was dominated by a large number of large blue crystals that seemed to pulse with electricity. Looking around see saw the silver colored version of Inferno, who was in his beast mode, and Starscream standing near one of the crystals

"My Queen, the human has awoken." Inferno said, after turning around to check on their prisoner.

"Eruption," Starscream said with an angry sigh. "If you call me a queen one more time I will—wait did you just say the human is awake?" He turned so see Kairi was indeed awake. "Excellent. So how are you feeling my little human?" Starscream asked strolling closer to Kairi.

"Shut up Starscream." Kairi growled, but when she summoned her Keyblade she was shocked to discover that her arms were tied together. She looked down at the ground, "_You know after all this time, you'd think I wouldn't be surprised to find myself tied up_."

"Poor Keybearer, can't wield her Keyblade." Starscream chuckled.

"Wait, how do you--."

"Know about the Keyblades?" Kairi's jaw dropped. "Simple really, my master has told me all about them." Kairi was about to say something back to him, but she was interrupted by the sound of groaning coming from outside the cave.

Starscream looked behind him at Eruption and nodded, who somehow managed a salute even though he was in beast mode, and walked out of the cave. "So it seems my other guest has finally awakened, we had to leave her outside, or else we risk these crystals doing permanent damage to her, which is something my master wouldn't enjoy very well."

"Get away from me you albino six-legged freak!" Kairi heard Blackarachnia shout out.

"The Royaly commands you enter your beast mode and step into the cave." Eruption said. "Do it or we hurt the girl."

"Fine." Blackarachnia sighed. "Beast mode!" a moment later the black widow spider walked into the cave, followed closely by Eruption. Blackarachnia looked at Starscream and hissed at him, "What the hell did you do to Inferno? Last I checked he was red and called Megatron a queen."

"Thanks to my to my new master I have to power to turn anything to the side of the Forgotten!"

"You're a member of the Forgotten?" Kairi asked.

"Why are you stupid humans so dumbfounded by that?" Statrscream asked shaking his head. "Yes I joined the ranks of the Forgotten and my goal is to destroy this entire dimension. With the help of all this energon my goal is with in my grasp." Starscream said gleefully as he affectionately rubbed one of the crystals."

"How is it that the energon isn't harming your robot form?" Blackarachnia asked.

"A bit of an upgrade from my master, he knew about the energon so he made my body capable of withstanding it. After all I have to be able to move it around easily if I wish to blow them up."

"Wait you're planning on igniting all this energon?" Blackarachnia stammered; her mandibles clicked with fear as she studied all the energon in the cave. "There is enough here to destroy this entire sector."

"Really is that all?" Starscream asked, rubbing his chin. "I suppose I will need more, oh well should be enough to destroy that stupid Keybearer when he shows up with the beast autobots."

"Maximals, my Queen." Eruption corrected.

"Silence! I am not, nor will I ever be a queen. I swear to Unicron, if you ever call me a queen again I will destroy your processor!" Starscream raged, planting one of his laser cannons underneath Eruption's chin. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, anything for the Royalty!" Eruption said saluting.

"Arghh!"

"Megatron had the same problem with him." Blackarachnia sniggered. "It didn't matter how big the threat was Inferno still continued to call him a queen."

Silence blackwench!" Starscream screamed, hitting Blackarachnia's spider head as hard as he could, knocking the former Predadacon out.

"What are you planning on doing with us Starscream? Kairi demanded, glaring at the transforming Forgotten.

"What am I planning?" He asked, turning to look at his prisoners. "I'm only following the order to capture the two of you, What Master Rift has planned…well you'll have to ask him personally."

"What do you mean ask him personally? He's sealed away in his dimension, nothing gets in and nothing..scratch that things apparently can get out now."

"We set up a base of operations in a different dimension where Rift can communicate with us when ever he wants." Starscream explained. "Now before I send you away, we need to set you up as bait so that when your boyfriends show up we can get the fireworks started.

"My queen, how do you know they will come? Is it not possible that Quckstrike was able to destroy them?" Eruption asked.

"Yes, it is completely possible for one robot to destroy an entire team, especially since one of them wields its weakness."

"Excellent point my queen." The silver colored ant said, returning to his job of watching for the Maximals.

Starscream stared at his two captives, and rubbed his hands together. "It's only a matter of time until--." Starscream was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a flying Eruption as he was sent flying backwards from an explosion. "Slag, what was that!"

"Starscream, let the girls go!"

"Sora!" Kairi happily cried out. Standing at the mouth of the cave, forming a wall, were all the Maximals in their beast mode, with Sora and Sygios standing in the middle of the group.

"What! How did they get here so quickly?" Starscream shouted.

"Rhinox, how long can we stay in beast mode with that amount of energon in there?" Optimus asked looking over at his second in command.

"Safely? 0.0 nano-klik. If you're willing to risk damage, approximately 10 cycles." Rhinox said, after scanning the cave and crunching the numbers.

"Alright Maximals, you heard him, we don't have long, Maximize!" at the sound of the command all the Maximals shifted to their to their robot form, pulled out their weapons and charged into battle.

"Curses, it seems I might need a little more help." Starscream theorized, and flew to the ceiling of the cave. Upon reaching the top he held out his hand and summoned one of his possessors. He was just about to drop it onto the rocks that were inside of the cave, but stopped. "Wait I have a bigger idea." He said, staring at the giant blue crystals. Starscream took the Possessors in his hand and started to rip into pieces, each piece he ripped off was dropped on one of the energon crystals. The orb was soon spread out among all the energon in the room. "Now arise my Possessed Energon…Golem!" with the sound of breaking earth, the crystals started to uproot themselves, and started to fuse together, turning a large humanoid shaped monster made out of the energon crystals. At first Sora couldn't find the orb of the Forgotten, but then the monster started to bellow, raising its arms into the air, forcing some of the crystal to move, revealing that the orb was hidden inside of the stomach area of the golem hidden behind some of the energon.

"Wow that seems a little big." Rattrap said, his voice quavering as he slowly backed up.

Dinobot grabbed onto his shoulder and dragged the cowardly Maximal back into the cave. "I believe the saying is the bigger they are—"

"The harder they hit?" Sygios finished.

Sora groaned loudly and looked at Silverbolt, and summoned the Kingdom Key. "Alright just like before, that huge thing is a Forgotten, so only thing that can hurt it right now are the Keyblades."

"Right." Silverbolt said. Sora turned to face the energon golem and charged at it, Keyblade held at the ready.

"Sora, wait!" Rhinox cried out.

"What?" Sora said turning to look behind him.

"That thing maybe alive now, but it's still made out of energon. One strong enough hit will cause it to explode, and take us all with it!"

"Ha! That's right, you can't do anything to it can you?" Starscream gloated. "You can try and attack its orb, but that would mean taking a large risk, but on the other hand," Starscream raised one of his arms and pointed it at the Possessed energon. "There's nothing stopping me from attacking it right this second. Yet where there is more." Starscream snapped his fingers and Eruption quickly transformered, yanked out his flamethrower and pointed it at the still tied up Kairi. "I might just decide to destroy the girl. So your choice, you only have one keyblade, but there are two Forgotten targets. What will you attack?"

"He doesn't have to choose!" Silverbolt shouted out, summoning the Noble Fang.

"What, that Maximal has obtained a Keyblade?"

"That's right Starscream, two Keyblades, what will you do now?

"Argh! Eruption kill the human!"

"Silverbolt, you stop Eruption, I'll take on the golem."

"Alright, good luck then!" Silverbolt turned to look at Eruption and sprinted in his direction."

"Feel the burn human!" Eruption said squeezing the trigger of his gun, only get tackled by Silverbolt. "Stupid beast, the Royalty commands me to kill, and kill I shall." Eruption pushed Silverbolt off of him, and pushed a button on his weapon, which caused the flamethrowers to change shape until they resembled the hilt of a sword. "The Queen has given me the upgrade of a new weapon, one that I intend to use!" Eruption squeezed the grips of the hilts, releasing a solid blade that seemed to be made out of fire.

"So it seems I am not the only one who has come across a new weapon." Silverbolt stated, pointing the Noble Fang at Eruption. "Yet sadly one of us will have to lose their new weapon." Silverbolt raised his Keyblade into the air, grasped handle in both hands, and pulled both ways, splitting the sword in half, creating mirror image swords. "As you can see, you are not the only one with two swords.

The two wasted no more time talking, and lunged at each other, their swords clashing together.

"Possessed Energon Golem, destroy the Keybearer!" Starscream bellowed, pointing at Sora, the large monstrosity raised its arms and bellowed loudly, and started a slow stagger in Sora's direction.

"Seriously is this all he can make?" Sygios asked. "All it can do is hit things and it moves very slowly."

"I think you're forgetting that if we attack it and hit the energon hard enough it might explode." Cheetor said.

"Oh yeah, it's the worlds biggest suicide bomber." Sygios pointed out.

"Err, yes I can you can call it that." Cheetor said, scratching his head.

"It may be a giant bomb, but it can still be disarmed!" Sora shouted, charging at the large Possessed. The golem, seeing Sora coming raised its arms high again, and sent them crushing down like large hammers. "Gonna take more then that to stop me!" he dodged to the side each time the fists were brought down again, soon he was standing at the feet of the golem, Sora jumped into the air bouncing from one leg to the other, reaching up to the crystal that covered the orb. Once he reached the chest, he realized that he couldn't get to the orb while the crystal was in the way. "Shit, this isn't going to work!"

"Spike, watch out!" Rattrap shouted. Sora looked up to see one of the giant fists racing straight at him.

"That would definitely hurt." Sora muttered, before jumping from the chest of the golem just as the fist crashed into the crystal. Sora hit the ground rolling, standing back he ran to the cover that Rhinox, Sygios, and Rattrap were hiding behind.

"I think you forgot to disarm it." Sygios said.

"Really? I couldn't tell, I was to busy running from its oversized mallet of a fist to notice that it was still alive." Sora lashed out, rolling his eyes.

"You will feel the burn of the sword." Eruption hissed at Silverbolt.

"Is that all you can say in battle? Feel the burn or the occasional for the Royalty! Get some new material." Silverbolt shot back. The Fuzor and the Possessed Ant jumped back from their stalemate.

"Try and endure this flame, Key-dog!"Eruption screamed, he raised his flame swords, and slammed them into the ground. "_**Tower of Flames**_!" The ground quaked for a moment, and the ground opened suddenly in front of the swords. From the opening a large wall of fire was released, which started moving rapidly in Silverbolt's direction.

"Silverbolt, you have to get away from that!" Kairi shouted out, but it was too late, the Fuzor was swallowed by the tower, which continued to burn around him

"The Fire wins!" Eruption gleefully said, he turned to face Kairi, he grabbed one of his swords, and pointed it at Kairi. "The flame still hungers, you shall be the next victim."

"Not yet Eruption!" said the voice of Silverbolt.

"What!" Eruption turned to tower of fire, there was a flash of light and the fire extinguished itself revealing Silverbolt, his body badly burned, while his split Keyblade glowed with a silver light.

"What is it you always say? Feel the burn? Well prepare to feel the light! "_**Silver Streak**_!" Silverbotlt crossed the swords in front of his chest, and rapidly scrapped the edges of the blades against each other as he brought the blades back to his side, releasing a silver colored beam of light.

"The light, it burns! Screw the Queen, I'm out of here!" Eruption opened his abdomen engine, and flew straight up, narrowly dodging the silver beam, opened up a red colored hole that he vanished into.

"You fool of an ant! You will pay for betraying me!" Starscream bellowed, shaking his fist at the place where Eruption had vanished.

"Way to go Silverbolt!" Kairi shouted, "Wait, how did you get a Keyblade?"

"We need a better plan! Big Green, you got to think of something!" Rattrap practically shouted into the face of Rhinox. "Boss Monkey, tell me you have a plan!"

"There's nothing we can do." Primal said, shaking his head, "We blast it and bye-bye everyone."

"Wait Big Bot, you have a powerful enough weapon, what if we get out of this cave, and fire from out side?" Cheetor suggested.

"That might actually work Chee—Ergh!" Primal's body started to give off sparks, "Not good, beast mode!" Optimus transformed into his beast mode and looked around at the other Maximals, shrugging his ape shoulders. "Well we can slag that plan, thanks to energon overload."

"We might be able to use a similar plan." Sora said. "I need to attack it from when it moves just right, what I need is away to attack with the Keyblade from afar."

"What if you use that magic stuff you used earlier?" Rhinox asked.

"I can't make it powerful enough to destroy the orb from h—wait magic," Sora looked at Rhinox and studied him. "Your part organic right?"

"Well in a sense."

"Great then this might work." Sora said

"What might work?"

"This!" Sora said placing one hand on Rhinox's shoulder. "Drive!" both the Maximal and the Keybearer vanished in a burst of light. When the light receded Sora was still standing there, but he was now wearing a brown and green colored outfit, he was wearing his hood, but now there was a rhino horn sticking out from it, and on the bottom of his pants was the Maximal symbol.

"Whoa! What did you do?" Sygios asked Sora.

"Where did Rhinox go, and when did you get the new look Spike?"

"I think you might want to explain a little." Primal said.

"Later, right now I think its best if we focus on destroying the large monster first!" Sora demanded. He turned to face the Possessed Energon Golem. "Alright, let's see what this form can do!" He started to run in the direction of the Golem again, which each passing second getting faster and faster, by the time he got to Golem he looked like a charging rhino. Sora crashed into the leg of the Golem, leaving a large dent mark in the crystal, the monster reeled, but didn't fall over. "Damn, I thought that would work. How about I try something else."

Tough luck Keybearer, it will take more then that to defeat my Possessed Energon Golem!" Starscream laughed.

Sora ran away from the Golem, who at that time started hammering its fists again, and regrouped with the Maximals. "Shut up Starscream, don't think we haven't forgotten about you!"

"Cool, power of the rhino!" Sygios exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not enough to open up that chest, I need to get it really annoyed so that will bellow again and reveal the orb."

"You're asking the wrong group of animals Spike!" By this time all the Maximals, except for Dinobot had had an energon overload and returned to their beast mode.

"Looks like its all up to you Sygios."

"Me? Sygios asked, point a finger at himself. "I don't think I can make anything large enough to even tickle that guy."

"Well it's either try to tickle him, or I use you as live bait."

"What? That seems a little…harsh."

"You'll have to excuse me; right now I'm merged with a rhino so I might get angry for no apparent reason." Sora pointed out.

"Fine, I'll fight this thing." Sygios stood up, raised two crackling arms, and ran out to meet the Golem, with Sora right behind him. "Wow, it's bigger up close." Sygios formed two balls of electricity on his hands, and tossed it at the golem, who didn't even notice the attack at all, instead choosing to try and crush the two boys.

"Come on Sygios, you need to think bigger then that!"

"Think bigger? There is only so much power in my body, its not like I can get more electricity whenever I feel like it...Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Sygios reached over his shoulder and popped the lid of the rubber tube on his back and pulled out the Zeus's bolt of lightening.

"You're going to throw that at the Golem?"

"Hell no, I'm saving this for revenge, but I can use it to juice me up." The moment his hand had came into contact with the bolt of lightening his body started to crackle with visible energy as he was pumped with power and the blue streaks in his eyes started to become a brighter color of blue. "Shooting electricity at random won't work, what I need is something on that beast to concentrate on." Looking around he noticed Dinobots sword. "Hey Dinobot, let me borrow that."

"Hmm very well then human." The raptor hissed handing over his sword.

"Awsome, now I just need to get it stuck."

"You figure out what ever you're planning, I'll distract the Golem." Sora said, before dashing out to meet the golem, dodging the attacks from the Golem and occasionally slamming into its legs.

"Ha, not even the Keybearer can do anything to stop my monster, I'm unbeatable!"

"Let me throw it, anything to shut Starscream up." Primal offered taking the sword Sygios. "Does it matter where it gets stuck?"

"No, now hurry up and throw it, I don't think Sora is going to be able to last much longer out there.

"Right." Primal got into a position, and held the sword like it was a spear. "Yah!" Primal grunted, hurling the sword at the Possessed Energon Golem, getting it wedged in the right shoulder of the Golem.

"Nice throw Big Bot!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"Good." Sygios said, giving a sigh of relief. "I didn't think that would work, I figured the sword breaking into the crystal would cause it to explode."

All the Maximals looked at each other giving a wide eye look of fear. "I didn't even think about that." Rattrap said.

"That was not a smart decision Sygios." Primal scolded.

"So what, it was better then doing nothing at all. Now if you will don't mind, I'm going to do my job." Sygios faced the golem, and held out one arm and started to shoot powerful bolts of lightning from his hand at the sword. The results were immediate, as the lightning struck the sword it was channeled into the body of Golem, and started to course through the crystals, distracting the golem from its prey. The Energon Golem looked around trying to find the source of the disturbance, but finding none it grew frustrated and raised its arms bellowing as loud as it could. The crystals that were part of the chest moved with the arms once again revealing the orb.

"Now it's my turn." Sora said summoning his Keyblade. The Keyblade that appeared was not his usual one. Instead the handle and the guard of the Keyblade looked a lot like Rhinox's weapon. Sticking our from the center was a curved blade that looked like a rhino horn, forming the teeth of the key was Rhinox's sharp rhino teeth the keychain of the Keyblade was three bullets placed next to each other. The first was shaped like a screwdriver, the second was shaped like a light bulb and the third was shaped like a fist. "What the hell can this thing do?" Sora asked himself, as he examined the Keyblade he discovered a trigger in the handle. "Only one way to find out."

"So what if you have a new Keyblade, you still can't do kill my Golem!" Starscream screamed.

"Guess again Screamer!" Sora roared, pointing the Keyblade at the orb of the Forgotten and squeezing the trigger. Instantly from the tip of the Keyblade came a rapid fire assault of laser like bullets, each one containing the power of the Keyblade. The blast hit their mark on the orb, instantly shattering it. The Golem instantly froze as it lost its power source, and because it was too large to stay active with only small remaining portion of the power of the Forgotten fell apart. Sora turned to face the Maxiamals, a smile written all over his face, and rested the Keyblade on his shoulder. It was then that the drive ended separating Sora from Rhinox.

"What just happened?" Rhinox asked looking around.

"No! My Golem!" Starscream shouted, holding his head like he was in agony.

"Sorry, did I break your friend?" Sora mocked Starscream.

"Heh, don't think you have one so easily." Starscrem looked around the room, trying to find something he could use for his advantage. It was then that his eyes fell upon the unconscious form of Blackarachnia. "If I can't destroy the Keybearer, I might as well take something that my master would want!" Starscream flew down from the ceiling, grabbed Blackarachnia, and flew into his red hole.

"No, Blackarachnia!" Silverbolt shouted, flying as fast as he could to the hole, but he was too late and the hole closed itself off. "Give her back Starscream!" Silverbolt cried, slashing at the air with his Keyblade, hoping that he could somehow break open the air go thru the hole after Starscream.

"Silverbolt, calm down, its too late, their gone." Sora said the Fuzor.

"You're telling me to calm down? I seem to remember when Kairi was kidnapped you had a little episode!" Silverbolt roared. Turning away from Sora he flew out of the cave.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kairi asked walking up behind Sora.

"I couldn't tell you; the only one who can answer that is himself." Sora responded.

"Hey Spike, what's with the show?"

"Huh?" Sora turned around to see a crack appear in the air.

"Is Starscream coming back?" Sygios asked walking over to join the Keybearers.

"No, I think…I think that's the crack in the dimensional wall that the Forgotten seep thru. Yen Sid said we come across this we should patch up the crack. Sora held up his Keyblade, which started to glow, and pointed it at the crack. From the tip of the Keyblade a string of light was fired, it flew over to the crack and started to weave back and forth across it, stitching up the crack. "There, that takes care of that. The Forgotten won't be able to ever come here again."

"Really? We just saved an entire dimension?" Sygios asked, excitement shining on his face.

"Yeah, by the way Sygios, that was extraordinary. You actually thought about using a lightening rod against that thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, who would have known that you could have been smart enough to think us something like that?"

"Thanks, wait what did you just say?" Sygios growled, shaking a fist at Sora, who was laughing.

"Sora," Kairi sighed. "Why do you have to start a fight with everyone?

"Yeah listen to your girlfriend Sora, you shouldn't start a fight you can't win!" Sygios said.

"Boys." Kairi said, shrugging her shoulders while the two boys stared daggers at each other.

-----------

"Thanks for your help in beating Starscream." Sora said, shaking hands with Primal. The humans and the Maximals, except for the still missing Silverbolt, were standing outside the _Axalon_ saying good-bye to each other.

"I think that if anyone should be thanks it's you kids."

"Your right, you should thank us." Sygios laughed.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Cheetor asked.

"Hard to say, Since the Forgotten are permanently kicked out the gate might close behind us when we leave. If that door does close, you can bet that we won't ever forget each other.

"Sora, next time you're in the dimension you're going to have to tell me about what you did to me during the battle." Rhinox said.

"Deal."

"Hey Sora? Can we bring Cheetor with? I've always wanted a flying pet." Sygios asked.

"What?" Cheetor gasped. "Uh-uh I am not planning on being anyone's pet!"

"Damn." Sygios pouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry about Blackarahnia, we'll find her and bring her back." Sora said pulling out the gummi caller from his pocket. "Max, bring Egg1 back down, we're ready to go."

"Compliance." The monotone speaking robot said. A moment later Egg1 safely landed on the ground, and the door opened up.

Feeling curios Rattrap took a peek inside the landing pod. "Whoa, is that Waspinator's butt?" Rattrap asked.

"Yes it is." Sygios proudly said.

"Storm-boy I have been looking all over for one of those, I'll trade you."

"What? Why would I do that? I like it; nothing would get me to give it away."

"Hmm, I'm not willing to hand over any other parts I have…how about this?" Rattrap reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a large claw.

"Sygios," Sora whispered. "I think that would be a great trade, looks like a summoning charm."

"Deal Rattrap." Sygios excitedly said, pulling out the large abdomen.

"Heh, sucker." Rattrap muttered, handing over the claw.

"Whatever you think Rattrap, oh by the way Dinobot, thanks for letting me borrow your sword."

"It was my…pleasure human." Dinobot hissed.

"Come on lizard lips, we might never meet again can't you call us by name just once?" Sygios pleaded.

"Hey, calling people names is my shtick, you can't steal it." Rattrap wailed.

"I suppose I can do it, just this once. Good-bye Sora and Kairi, and good riddance other human!" Dinobot said with an evil grin.

"Oh come on!" Sygios shouted causing everyone to laugh again. The three humans stepped aboard Egg1 and turned to face the Maximals.

"When you see Silverbolt, tell him I'm sorry." Sora said looking down at the floor of the landing pod.

"Sora."

"Huh?" Sora looked up to see Silverbolt descending from the sky; he hit the ground and folded his wings up behind him. "Oh hey Silverbolt, listen I wanted to tell you that I won't give up on finding Blackarachnia, I'll find her no matter what."

"I know you will Sora." Silverbolt said placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Cause I'm coming with you." He finished, smiling brightly.

"Wait, what?" Sora asked.

"That is alright Optimus, right?"

"It's fine by me Silverbolt. Now that the Predacons are down three members I think we'll be able to mage without you just fine."

"What just happened? I don't recall asking you to join us!"

"Face it Sora." Sygios said throwing an arm around Sora. "We just got a new teammate.

"To make it even better, he has a Keyblade too." Kairi said, smiling brightly.

"Fine, whatever." Sora said, hanging his head in defeat. "Welcome to the team Silverbolt!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***Forgotten HQ dimension***

"**You fool**!** If you were going to run away**,** why wouldn't you just blast the energon and then escape**!" the blood red eyes of Rift hollered at Starscream. Starscream and Eruption were standing in a large circular room. In the center of the room was a larger version of the machine in The World that Never Was, but it was shaped like a throne, it was projected the eyes of Rift in the air above it, large enough so everyone could see it.

"Well actually..I forgot all about the energon after my Golem was defeated." Starscream admitted.

"Forgive the Queen, oh great King." Eruption said, bowing deeply to Rift."

"What!" Starscream screamed, turning to face Eruption. "You treacherous ant, why is he called King and I'm called Queen!"

"Ha-cha-cha, face it buddy, you don't demand as much respect as Master Rift." Mortimer said walking into the room.

"Watch it mouse, or I will destroy you!"

"**That is enough**!" Rift screamed. "**Starscream has failed**, **but at least he succeeded in bringing one piece of the puzzle**." Mortimer turned around to see Blackarachnia, in beast mode, hogtied in the corner of the room.

* * *

Sora's Drive:  
Bulldozer Drive: In this form Sora gains the power of the Rhino. he can charge at things, he has thicker skin, and he has a whole new personality. His Keyblade is tje Chain Blade of Doom (In the Beast Wars show Rhinox's weapons recieved the fanname of chain guns of doom) while not only works like a sword, but like a gun as well.

So what did everyone think? Sorry it took so long to write this up, severce case of writers block. Sorry if you thought that Silverbolt and Eruptions fight was a little...cheesy. what with shouting out the name of the attack and then something cool happens, just trying something ti make the fights better...in my opeinion. Alright, so time for the guessing game. Sygios's summoning charm, it's known as the Rager charm, the character shares something in common with RATtrap, and he his from a book series. so untill next time..oh and please review


	10. Lessons and Messages

Yahoo! I finally made it to Chapter 10! *pretends to hears applause and bows* thank you, thank you! you want to know what i realized about my story? it seems to involve a lot of robots and animals. i wonder if that is saying something about me. well hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Amazing, this is your ship?" Silverbolt asked, stepping out of Egg1 and looking around the room. "It is a certain improvement from the _Axalon_."

"Yeah it's pretty good." Sora said, stretching out his back, trying to get the kinks out of it. Thanks to the addition of the large metallic robot with wings, the landing pod had become slightly cramped. Silverbolt had jumped right into one of the seats, leaving the humans no choice but to squeeze against the sides. "Would you believe me if I told you that the _Pheonix _was built by two young boys?"

"Really? They must be smart." The bewildered Fuzor said, still looking around the room.

"Ow, my poor aching back." Sygios whined crawling out from the pod, one hand rubbing his back. "Alright, next time the flying robot flies"

"Quit complaining." Kairi scolded, also stepping out off Egg1. "It wasn't that bad of a ride."

"Yeah I'm sure the two of you liked it, since you had an excuse to lean against each other!" Kairi and Sora looked at each other and quickly looked away blushing. "Me? Well let's just say that the wall and I became great friends."

"Welcome back." The familiar monotone voice said; everyone turned to see the dentist lamp shaped robot move into the room on one of his unseen tracks. "I see there is a new being onboard the ship."

"That's right Max; this is out new friend Silverbolt!" Sygios exclaimed, pushing Silverbolt closer to Max. "Silverbolt meet Max, Max meet Silverbolt."

"Uh, hello..fellow robot." Silverbolt hesitantly said.

"Greetings." Max said, studying Silverbolt. "As much as I would like to take a closer look at what your species is, there is much to be done. I shall create a room for him" Max said, pulling back out of the room.

"Alright." The confused Maximal said. He turned to look at Sora. "Am I supposed to be offended by that?" He asked.

"I don't know" Sora answered, shrugging his shoulders, his hands resting behind his head while walking out of the room. Wait, create a room?" Sora asked sounding surprised. "You can do that?" He shouted, chasing after the AI."

"Uh-" Silverbolt started, not sure what to do."

"Come on." Kairi giggled, grabbing onto his arm, I'll show you around."

"That is much appreciated Kairi."

"Hey wait for me!" Sygios cried chasing after the two. "This room creeps me out!" he continued, giving a fearful look down at metal door where the landing pods were launched through

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you're telling me you have the power to create new rooms in this gummi ship without making it any bigger?" Sora asked.

"Affirmative." Max said.

"That's amazing, can you create anything else cool?"

Max stared at him for another moment his orb swirling different colors. "No." he said, and looked down at a computer screen, his orb flashing a green light, as he imputed commands into the computer.

"Oh." Sora said crestfallen. Watching the robot as he worked.

"He sure is big on small talk." Sygios laughed, walking up behind Sora.

"Hmm?" Sora said, looking over his shoulder. "Oh hey Sy-"

"Complete." Max interrupted, he looked back up and faced Sora again. "Keywielder if you would meet me in the Cockpit please." He said, before moving away. Sora and Sygios looked at each other and shrugged, following the AI to the front of the ship. They two entered the cockpit to see Max has stopped at the front near the window. "We are finished in this dimension, affirmative?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Sora said plopping down in on the seats. He reached over to the consol in front of him and pushed a button. "Kairi, Silverbolt!" he said, his voice echoing from the throughout the ship. "What ever you're up too, its time to come on up front, we're preparing to leave!" a moment later the two Keywielders walked into the room, Silverbolt still had amazement written all over his face. Sygios and Kairi sat down in their seats while Silverbolt looked around not sure what to do.

"Uh where do I-"

"You have a seat over there." Max interrupted, tilting his face to the left. Everyone looked where Max had mention to discover a new chair large enough to fit Silverbolt comfortably.

"You know that's kind of scary, if we pissed Max off he could do what ever he wanted to make things very unpleasant for us." Sygios commented, watching Max with a slight fearful look.

If Max heard what Sygios said he didn't show it. "Shall I head back toward the dimensional gate?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah, we're done in this dimension, we have to get to the next one before the Forgotten destroy it.

"Very well." Max said turning to face the window. "Leaving planet." There was the sound of the _Phoenix's_ engines powering up, and the gummi ship started to pull back from the planet Silverbolt had been living on. It turned to face the hole in the cloud, which looked different in this dimension, it was constantly changing colors and looked suspiciously similar to the King's seal. "Launching" Said the robot, and the ship shot straight through the hole. The ship went through the same procedure it went through before. Things became disorientated and the ship started to fly past random color schemes.

A moment later they shot out of the grey shape changing cloud on the other side. "That was different." Silverbolt moaned, giving his head a shake.

"Don't worry; you get use to it after awhile." Sygios laughed.

"What are you talking about Sygios? This is only the second time you have gone through a dimensional gate." Kairi said.

The electric teen looked at Kairi and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, it's still more times then he has done." Sora and Kairi shared a look, and shook their heads in defeat. "So, any more dimensional gates yet?"

"Did any of our Keyblades appear yet?"

"No."

"So then what does that tell you?"

"That no gate has appeared yet." Sygios answered hesitantly.

"Very good." Sora said, giving Sygios fake applause. "I guess you're not as dumb as that dress makes you look."

"Hey thanks." Sygios cheerfully said. "Wait a minuet." His grin fading.

"So what shall we do while we wait for one of these dimensional gates to appear?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well in order to get through the gates we need core fragments, which we have none of now. So I guess we should head to some world and try to find its core fragment." Sora said, looking out the window at some nearby worlds.

"Visiting worlds in our own dimension? Boring! Let's go to another dimension, I want to kick more Forgotten ass!"

"Didn't you and Sora just finish discussing how there are no new dimensional gates yet?" Kairi pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Sygios remembered.

"Besides, it's not like there is nothing to fight here. The Heartless are still running around with there own evil plans." Sora reminded Sygios.

"The Heartless? Just how many evil groups are the three of you fighting?" Silverbolt asked.

"You have a lot of catching up to do Silverbolt." Sora said with a sigh. Sora turned to look at Max. "Max, do you know the basic history of the Heartless?"

"Affirmative."

"Good, then take Silverbolt and start telling him about them."

"Compliance." The Robot said, extending two skinny arms from his body, to push Silverbolt into the corner to give him the story.

"Haha, Silverbolt has to sit through a history lesson." Sygios mocked. "Glad I don't have to learn anything."

"I wouldn't assume that." Sora said.

"What?"

"You were given a summoning charm right?" Sora asked. "Well I thing it's time you learn how to handle it." Sora held one hand. "Give me the charm."

Sygios reached down to his belt, and pulled the claw, given to him by Rattrap, from one of the pouches. "Do I really have to do this?" Sora stared at him and nodded. "Fine." Sygios sighed, dropping the claw into Sora's palm.

"You'll thank me for this." Sora studied the claw for a moment and tossed it to Kairi. "Hold onto this for right now. We wouldn't want Sygios to be tempted to try and summon it right here in the ship"

"You got it." Kairi agreed with a grin.

"Now we can get started. Hey Max!" Sora shouted.

"Yes?" The AI asked, turning to face the three.

"Is there anywhere we can go to practice?"

Max turned to face a monitor next to him, his orb glowing green again. "There is now." He stated simply, as a new doorway appeared next to Sora and Sygios, before returning to his lesson.

"Great, now why don't we get you practicing with the Gizmo charm?" Sora said with a sly grin, pushing Sygios through the new doorway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-World That Never Was-

"Ha, it's a success. My Track-'n-nator has successfully picked up the return of Spiky Hair Kid and his friends." Doofenshmirtz shouted with joy, as the screen on the machine in front of him started to light up.

"Well done Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it seems that you are indeed useful." Maleficent said with one of her evil grins.

"Ha, I told you that Heinz would a great addition!" Pete happily shouted. "Now that we know where that brat is, let's go get him!"

"Patience Pete, rushing things never works out in the end. Doctor where is the Keybearer exactly?"

"Right here." Doofenshmirtz said, turning on a projector, revealing a holographic map of the universe. He reached up into the hologram, and pointed at the image of a key.

"Hmm, I was right that they would appear near that world. Pete, contact him, tell him they are near by." Maleficent hissed.

"On it!" the fat cat shouted. Running out of the room, only to be kicked back in. "What the? Why I ought a-"

"Ha-cha-cha, if it isn't my old friend Pete."

"Wait a second, I know that laugh." Pete observed, squinting into the shadows, trying to find the laughs owner.

"Well I sure hope you would recognize me, after all we spent so much time together, getting to know each other better." Mortimer growled, stepping into the room.

"Mortimer!" Pete gasped. "Hey there old buddy." Pete gulped. "No hard feelings right?"

"Do you mean no hard feelings about leaving me abandoned in that dimension?" Mortimer asked, holding out one hand to help Pete back up. Pete gave a nervous smile and reached out his hand to grasp Mortimer's, only for an orange hole to open, releasing a Forgotten Sword, which Mortimer promptly grabbed, and pointed it at Pete's chest. "Then yes, there absolutely some hard feelings."

"Lower your weapon, if anyone if going to kill the fool it will be me!" Maleficent said, clacking her staff on the ground.

Mortimer looked up at her and frowned. "Your right, if there is anyone I should kill for revenge it should be you!" he sneered, pointing his large sword at the green skinned witch.

"I remember you." Maleficent said, her eyes narrowing. "You were in the same dimension with Pete."

"Yeah, and for some reason you didn't take me with you.

"What can I say? I assumed the bumbling fool would make a better minion then you, a far less chance of betrayal."

"That's it, now I'm…"

"Settle down Mortimer," Starscream said, walking into the room behind Mortimer. "We were sent to deliver a message, not to kill anyone… yet." Mortimer gave Maleficent one last growl, and sent his sword back through one of the holes.

Maleficent studied starscream. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Doofenshmirtz during all the commotion had hidden behind his machine in fear, but when Starscream walked into the room, he perked up and ran over to him to get a closer look. "This is robot it amazing, the machine seems to be built out of the parts of a small jet."

"Back off human." Starscream said, pushing Doofenshmirtz away. "I'm not a robot made from jet parts; I'm a transformer with the power to change into a jet."

"A transforming jet...why didn't I think of that?" Doofenshmirtz muttered thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "If I had one of those I might have never been beaten by Perry the Platypus.

"You said something about a message. From who exactly?" Maleficent asked, ignoring the now pondering doctor.

"I suppose we should deliver it, or else the Master might not be so happy." Mortimer said looking over at Starscream while shrugging hi shoulders.

"Just who is this one you call Master?"

"I believe you would know him as Rift."

"What? Rift has already begun sending in his elite troops?"

"I suppose you could call us that, but we don't call ourselves that. The troops are simply the ones we command." Starscream explained.

"You know, we do need a name for ourselves, going around calling ourselves the troops bosses isn't working so well." Mortimer interjected.

"Not now Mortimer." Starscream sighed.

"Well I'm just saying, besides it's a mouthful to say."

Starscream glared at Mortimer, muttering something under his breath."Anyways, back to the message." He said looking back at Maleficent.

"I'm listening, what does Rift want that he cannot tell me himself."

"The Masters message is simple, your services are no longer required."

"Are you saying that I am being fired by a man locked in another dimension?" Maleficent raged, curling one hand into a fist while the other tightened its grip on her staff.

"That's about it in a nutshell." Mortimer said.

"Then tell me, how does Rift plan on unsealing the dimension without my aid?"

"He hasn't told us that yet. So now that the message is done, I think its time to permanently remove all communications with the Master." Just as Starscream finished his sentence there was the sound on an explosion from the other room.

"What was that?" Maleficent commanded, but the mouse and transformer just grinned, and stepped into the holes that appeared behind them. "Pete, go find out what happened!"

"On it!" He replied, racing out of the room. He followed the smoke from the explosion to discover that it had come from the room with the communication device. "Alright, what's happening?" Pete asked himself, stepping into the room. The first thing he discovered what a brown colored hole closing up. It was then that he discovered the source of the explosion, it was the communication machine "What the…oh Maleficent ain't gonna like this." He mumbled, as he looked down at the smoking remains. Shaking his head, Pete fearfully walked out of the room and went back to the room where Maleficent and Doofenshmirtz were waiting.

"Well? What happened?" Maleficent impatiently asked.

"Someone destroyed the device you used to communicate with Rift." Pete explained, before cowering behind his arms.

"Is that all? It means nothing to me now, but it does show how useful their dimension jumping abilities are." Maleficent looked behind her at Doofenshmirtz tracking device. "For now we shall deal with the Keybearer, this revenge will come later." She looked over at Doofenshmirtz who was still pacing and pondering on some thought of his. "Do you have any other devices ready to be used against him?"

"Hmm, maybe if I-what? Oh yes I do have something ready to be tested." He said.

"Good, go and get it. I think it is time for it to be tested."

"Right away!" He said happily before running out of the room to his lab.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sygios stood in the middle of the newly created training room, he took a breath and held up the wheel shaped charm he was holding in his hand, "Alright, let me try this again. Gizmo Duck!" Sygios shouted, tightening his grip on the gizmo charm which glowed for a moment before dying out. "Damn it!"

"I don't get it." Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "Every time I use a summoning charm I use it with no problem. You on the other hand can't seem to be able to get it to work."

"I'm sure I can get it to work if I try it enough times, how many times have I tried it so far?" Sygios asked, looking over at Kairi for the answer.

"About... 386 times so far." Kairi answered, looking at the number on the screen in front of her.

"Well that number does seem a little high. Sygios admitted sounding crestfallen, looking down at the floor.

"I'd say practice makes perfect but just doesn't seem to be working for you." Sora said, studying the charm in Sygios's hand. "I wonder if the electricity in his body somehow blocking the activation of the charm.

"Well what if the centricity works like magic." Kairi hypnotized. "When ever you use a charm Sora it activates right away thanks to your magic, but if Sygios is using electricity in place of magic-

"He needs to charge up the electricity first!" Sora realized. "You're a genius Kairi!"

"So wait, what?" Sygios asked sounding confused.

"Think of it like your attacks, in order to make it more powerful you need to charge it up for a bit." Kairi explained.

"That actually makes some sense!" Sygios exclaimed. He held up the charm again and started to charge up his electricity in the hand holding the charm. "Gizmo Dick!" He shouted out one last time.

"Blathering blatherskite!" The cyborg duck cried out as he materialized into the room. Gizmo stood in his heroic pose for a moment and then looked around the room in confusion. "Say, where are the bad guys?"

"Sorry Gizmo Duck, no bad guys, just practicing summoning." Sora explained to the confused hero."

"Oh, I see." Gizmo duck said, obliviously sad that there was no one to fight. "Well as I say, I'm a fan of anyone who is a fan of mine." He said with a fake cheerful wave before vanishing.

"Awesome, I did it!" Sygios happily shouted, pumping one fist in the air.

"Nice job Sygios!" Kairi shouted. "I'd give you a hug but I might regret it. Oh by the way I think this belongs to you" She said as she tossed the claw shaped summoning charm to Sygios.

"Fair enough." Sygios admitted, shrugging his shoulders, as he placed the claw back into his belt pouch. "At least school is finally out." He joked, walking out if the training room.

Sora watched Sygios leave and looked over at Kairi, he then seemed to realize something and snapped his fingers. "Oh that reminds me, I should go and check on Silverbolt and see if he is all caught up it what's going on." He then ran past Sygios and out of the room.

"Wow he was sure in a hurry to get out of here." Sygios said with a grin, looking back at Kairi. "It's almost like he was too shy to be alone in here with you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"These Heartless creatures sound like a menace to society something must be done to destroy them." Silverbolt growled as he stared out the window. He had just finished his lesson with Max, and was processing all the new information.

"Glad you think so, cause when were fighting in this dimension expect to see a lot of them." Sora said as he walked into the room.

"Well then I cannot wait for the day I meet them." Silverbolt said.

"Will you make up your mind, who do you want to kill more? The Forgotten for taking your girl, or the Heartless for just being Heartless bastards?" Sygios said as he walked into room with Kairi right behind him.

"I cannot simply wish to destroy them both?" the fuzor shot back at the lightening teen.

"Good answer Silverbolt." Kairi giggled.

"So now that school is over." Sora said. "What world are we going to first? Any suggestions?"

"Displaying closest worlds to our current location." Max said, turning to a screen behind him. His orb lit up again and one of the larger computer screens next to Sora turned on, displaying a list of nearby worlds."

"Well, I don't care which one we go to first."

"Hey, since this whole say has been like school, why not that one?" Sygios offered, pointing to one of the names on the list.

Sora looked at the selection and shrugged. "Why not? Max?"

"Compliance." The AI Dentist Lamp said turning to face a computer. "Coordinates set." He said as the gummi ship changed in direction.

"Well alright then." Sora said as his sat in one of the chairs. "Next stop, Sky High!"


	11. Power Placement

"So, what do you think this new world will be like?" Kairi asked Sora as they look out the window of the _Phoenix_ watching for the world. "

Who knows?" Sora admitted. "For all we know it could be a world where everyone is a bird of some type."

"Something about this name just doesn't feel right." Sygios said from the chair he was sitting in. He was staring at a map on the screen in front of him, more specifically the name of the word known as Sky High.

"Well I for one am excited to step upon the world." Silverbolt said from his large chair in the corner.

"That's because you're a robot from another dimension. The robot part of you wants to collect all the information there is. While the living part wants to get of picture of everything here." Sygios replied without looking back at the Fuzor.

"I don't think Silverbolt works like that Sygios." Kairi said.

"Whatever, not important. What is it about this name that I don't like?" Sygios shouted, turning the screen off.

"Maybe it's the word sky combined with the word high. Are you afraid of heights?" Sora asked.

"Yeah that's it Sora, I'm afraid of heights. Which explains why I climbed the tallest mountain on my word to get revenge!" Sygios shot back sarcastically. The two glared at each other

Before Sora and Sygios could start their argument they were interrupted by Kairi. "Hey I can see the world. The Keyblade Master and Electric Teen looked away from each other and joined Kairi by the window. They were amazed to see a large building with a couple of yellow buses in a parking lot. The amazing part was that the building was built on a large floating disk.

"I guess we found out where the Sky part comes from." Sora said.

"And the High part!" Sygios whined as they watched teens step off the busses and walk into the building. "Not more school!

"What is school?" Silverbolt asked, as he joined the three by the window.

"School is where kids our age go to learn everything they can to aid them in the future." Sora answered.

"Its can easily be compared to a prison." Sygios added. He gave the school another sad look as he ignored the annoyed look from Sora.

"I see, and are they usually built on top of floating platforms in the sky?"

"First I have ever seen one built like that." Kairi answered.

"Might as well join them, we have to be able to look around for the Core Fragment." Sora said. "Hey ,Max, take us down for a landing.

"Compliance." Max responded.

"You're asking me to willingly go to school?" Sygios asked, turning to look at Sora. "Fu.." He stared to say, but he was interrupted by the gummi ship starting to violently shake, and a purple colored wave passed through the ship, causing Sora, Kairi and Silverbolt to momentarily glow with a purple light. After the waved passed through the ship, the _Phoenix _stopped shaking.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Sora asked, helping Kairi stand back up.

"Unknown, gummi ship is working at one hundred percent." Max answered.

"That was really weird." Kairi said looking out the window.

"Well if nothing is wrong with the ship." Sygios said giving another sad look at the school and finishing his sentence were he had left off. "-ck that! Nothing you say or do is going to get me to land at that school."

"Landing complete." Max said, as the _Pheonix _touched down in the fake street built in front of the building.

"Well I'm still not getting off."

"Come on, Sygios." Sora chuckled as he and Kairi grabbed his arms and dragged him off the ship. While Silverbolt followed, looking bewildered

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know about the two of you but I'm excited to be going back to school." Kairi cheerfully said as they walked toward the crowd of students.

"Maybe a little." Sora admitted. "But don't forget why we're here, we need to find the-"

"Core Fragments." Silverbolt finished, sounding proud to have remembered what the objective was. The four kept walking until they merged with one of the last groups to get off the buses, who were looking around in awe.

Silverbolt was also started looking around, taking in the sights of his first day at a school. As he enjoyed the sights, he noticed a two shadows racing across the ground. Looking up he discovered two girls flying by overhead. "I didn't know humans could fly."

"What are you talking about? We can't fly." Sygios said.

"Well you might want to tell the two of them." Silverbolt responded as he pointed out the two girls flying above to his friends.

"What in the world?" Sygios asked himself, as he watched them fly past. The three humans then started to look around in awe like the group they were standing with. They watched as two teen boys stared at a girl passing by, and then one of the boys shot a red laser from his eyes at her butt. Turning around the girl gave the two an evil stare before shooting out a blue mist from her hands that froze the two boys.

"Now that's the best way to give the cold shoulder." Sygios whispered to Sora, who gave him a look that showed what he thought of the joke.

"_Hello, freshman, don't be shy._" The group heard. The group turned to see a squad of black girls in yellow and blue cheerleading uniforms chanting out a cheer. The odd thing was that every single one of them looks the same. "_Welcome newbie's to Sky High! Juniors, Seniors, all the rest. We're back to school, sky is the best!"_They finished, before most of them vanished into the one in the middle, who stated to jump and scream, "We're number one!"

"Talk about a one-" Sygios began.

"Don't you dare finish that joke." Sora threatened.

"Wow, a whole school built for teens with super powers." Kairi said looking around sheer amazement.

"Yeah, this is my kind of place." Sygios exclaimed.

"It's almost like my childhood dream come true." Sora laughed.

"I don't understand." Silverbolt said. "The three of us can summon Keyblades, and Sygios can control lightening. What is so amazing about a building full of teens that can also do supernatural events?"

"It's a human child thing." Sygios answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Before Silverbolt could ask anymore questions, they were interrupted as a tornado appeared from no where that surrounded the entire group. Everyone quickly clustered together to avoid the walls of the wind. As the wind dies down it revealed that is was an overweight boy, wearing a large jacket, a blue shirt and a hat that he wore backwards, who had been running around them very fast.

"Hey, freshman!" He shouted needlessly, since he already had everyone's attention. "You're attention please!" as he finished saying this another teen flipped into view, his limbs stretched out like Stretch Armstrong. He wore an orange shirt with a black skull on it, and a black and white stripped jacket.

He raised one hand in greeting and said, "I'm Lash," he then grabbed the shoulder of the large, fast boy next to him. "This is Speed." Speed nodded his head in greeting instead of saying or doing anything else. "As representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee.."

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee." Speed finished while Lash stretched out is arm, which looked like snake painted like a zebra, to the center of the group.

"I don't think the school charges new students fifteen dollars just for being a new student." Sora interjected. Speed and Lash looked over at Sora's small group.

"Well guess what, this school does." Speed said, as he cracked his knuckles while Lash looked at the group with confusion.

"Are you wearing a dress?" He asked, looking at Sygios.

"Oh come on!" Sygios shouted. "It's not a dress!"

"Ok, guys, very funny." A new voice said. Everyone looked to see a cute looking girl, with shoulder length brown hair, and wearing a pink jacket, walking toward the group. "I'll take over from here. She stopped in front of the group of students new to the school, and smiled. "Hey ,everyone, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I Know you're all going to love it here, but there are a few simple rules I want to let you guys know."

Sora yawned, already bored with standing around and listening to Gwen's speech. Looking around he was amazed by how many people were love struck by Gwen Grayson. Looking next to him he discovered that even Sygios had fallen victim to her looks. However, the person who looked the most smitten by Gwen was a boy in the front wearing a blue shirt. He was staring at her so deeply that it looked like he was in another world. A red haired girl in a green outfit next to him turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to Gwen.

"So if you remember all these rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of school." Gwen finished. All the boys who had been staring at her laughed, while others groaned at the lame joke. After her speech everyone started to file into the school.

"Wait, what were those rules?" Sygios asked, looking at Sora and Kairi.

"If you hadn't been bust drooling over Gwen you might have heard them." Kairi laughed, following the rest into the school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**World that Never Was**-

"Tell me Dr. Doofenshmirtz, did the device work?" Maleficent asked evil doctor as he fooled around with one of his latest inventions.

"I think so, but I can't say for sure. The only way to be completely sure would be if we were there right now."

Pete walked over to the device, and poked at it. "These doodads are weird Heinz, you sure that they every actually work right?"

"Of course I'm sure it will work." Doofenshmirtz growled, slapping Pete's hand away.

"Then why havn't any of your schemes ever worked?"

"Not my fault, Perry the Platypus always got in my way."

"Excuses, excuses Heinz. You can't blame a mindless animal for all your problems."

"He is not a mindless animal!" He is an extremely intelligent agent, who is capable of beating me." Doofenshmirtz yelled, but Pete just stood there nodding with his eyebrows raised. "Besides aren't you always beaten by a kid with a giant key?"

"Now hold your horses, that is no ordinary key-"

"See my point?" Doofenshmirtz interupted with a sly grin. Pete started at him with his jaw dropped while he tried to figure out a comeback, but none came to mind.

"Enough you idiots!" Maleficent shrieked. "As long as the device worked, I don't care about anything else."

"Oh I'm sure it worked, and boy won't the Keywielder be surprised."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-**Sky High**-

"Wow, this sure is a big gym!" Sygios commented, as the group walked into a large gym. On the far side of the gym was a white podium, but other than that there was no one to greet them. "Is this the part where somebody jumps out and shouts surprise?" As he finished saying this there was a whooshing sound and a white colored comet came whooshing past, flying so low that several of the teens had to duck to avoid being hit. The white comet flew over to the podium and turned into a woman in a white suit.

"Good morning." She said to all the students standing in front of the podium. "I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the factually and staff, I welcome you to Sky High!"

"Yahoo, this place is awesome!" Sygios shouted out, causing everyone, including Principal Powers, to turn and face him. Feel embarrassed he lowered his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Make up your mind, do you hate school or not?" Sora quietly hissed into Sygios ear.

Powers cleared her throat, and continued her speech where she left off. "In a few moments you will go through power placement, and your own heroic journey will begin.

"Power placement?" The boy in blue, who had been staring at Gwen earlier, asked sounding shocked.

"Well this might be fun." Sygios said with a grin, as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "In other words, it's a test to see if we're better as a hero or a sidekick."

"Any power here will be nothing compared to the Keyblade." Sora said, already imagining how popular he was going to be.

"Don't you dare show off Sora."Kairi lectured.

"I don't understand." Silverbolt said scratching his head. "What is a hero, and what is a sidekick?"

"Well a hero is somebody who fights bad guys, while the sidekick is the helper monkey. Doing whatever is asked of him." Sygios explained.

"Or her." Kairi and the girl in green said in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Comets away!" Principal Powers cried, raising her arms into the air as she turned back into the white comet, and flew away.

"Wait, if she isn't doing the thing, then who is?" Sygios asked looking around.

"That would be me." Everyone turned to see a man in a black and white jacket with the Sky High logo on it, white shorts, and a blue baseball cap, being raised onto a platform. "My name is Coach Boomer, some of you may have known me as Sonic Boom.

"Sonic Boom? What kind of retarded name is that?" Sygios whispered to Sora.

"**A very good one**!" Coach Boomer shouted at Sygios, in an extremely loud voice that shook the entire gym.

"Guess that explains his name, huh Sygios?" Sora asked Sygios.

"What did you say?" Sygios shouted at Sora, as he cupped a hand around his ear, to amplify the sound of Sora's voice.

"So here is how things are going to work. You come up, show me your powers, and I decide whether their useful or not. **There will be no complaints based upon my decision**!" Coach Boomer shouted, using a less powerful version of his super voice. He looked around the room to find his first victim. "Dress boy, front and center."

Sygios looked around the room trying to find a boy wearing a dress, finding none, he pointed one finer at himself, when Coach Boomer nodded his head Sygios became frustrated. "It's not a dress!" Sygios shouted as he climbed onto the stage.

"Yeah, whatever. Name?"

"Sygios."

"And you made fun of my name?" Coach Boomer said crossing his arms.

"Well yeah but-"

"Don't care, power up." Boomer interrupted

"Yes sir." Sygios mocked, before raising an arm crackling with electricity. "And I have mostly full control over it to."

"What do you mean by mostly?" Shrugging his shoulders, Sygios stopped his hand from sparking, and lightly poked the coach, giving him what should have been a painful shock. Boomer however, didn't really notice the shock "Not bad, I've seen better, but not bad." Coach Boomer said, reluctantly nodding his head. "Hero."

"Yes!" Sygios shouted with joy, jumping from the stage to land next to Sora. "See, I am hero material."

"Wait, we have to show off our powers? Oh not good, not good." The boy from earlier started to chant.

"What's wrong with you?" Sora asked him, as he watched a girl who could transform into a ball get classified as a sidekick.

"Huh, oh its nothing."

"Okay, I'm Sora." He said, holding out his hand. "This is Kairi, Silverbolt and I think you already heard Sygios's name."

"Will Stronghold." The other boy said, shaking Sora's hand. "Oh, and this is Layla Williams." He finished, pointing out the girl next to him.

"Hi, how's it going" she asked, giving everyone a wave.

Will looked up at Silverbolt. "Wow, your pretty big. You sure you're a student?"

"Well actually-" Silverbolt started

"Hey lets watch this next guy." Sora interrupted, quickly changing the subject. Everyone watched as a boy walked on the stage and instantly sprouted four extra arms. Nodding his head in agreement Coach Boomer made him into a Hero.

"Seriously? Four extra arms? That's it? My electricity is so much better than that." Sygios boasted.

"Alright, who's next? You, flower child." Coach Boomer said, pointing at Layla.

"Uh, I only believe in using my powers when it's absolutely necessary." Layla said.

"I think I agree with your logic Layla." Kairi said, nodding her head.

"So wait, both of you are refusing to show me your powers?"

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"**Sidekick**." The coach boomed. Looking around he noticed Silverbolt, and pointed at him. "You big kid, up now." Silverbolt nodded his head, and got onto the stage.

"So I just show you what I can do right?" Silverbolt asked.

"Well this kid came prepared, he already thinks he's going to be a hero and brought a costume." Coach Boomer said, studying Silverbolt. "Of course with these wings, he just might already be classified as a hero."

"I can do more the fly." Silverbolt clarified.

"Really? Boomer asked. "Please do show."

"Silverbolt…Maximize!" The Fuzor shouted, as he transformed into his beast mode.

"A shape shifter who is capable of flight. Boomer mused. "Plus he already has a catch phrase. Hero!"

Smiling happily, Silverbolt changed back, and hopped off the stage. "What is a catch phrase?" He asked Sora.

Looking around the room Boomer noticed Will standing next to Sora. "Alright, Stronghold lets see if you can make mommy and daddy proud."

Taking a gulp of air, Will climbed up onto the stage, and turned to face his classmates.

"What's Coach Boomer talking about?" Sora asked Layla. "What does he mean make his mom and dad proud?"

"Will is the son of The Commander and Jetstream, you know the two famous Superheroes?" Layla explained, before looking back up at the stage.

"The Commander and Jetstream?" Sygios asked in awe. "No way, I've heard of them. They are the best tag team super heroes out there."

"Wow, Will sure has a lot to live up to." Sora said, finally understanding why Will was so nervous.

"Alright Stronghold, what can you do?"

"Well actually…" Will began, before whispering into the coach's ear.

"What do you mean you don't know what your powers are?" Coach Boomer thundered.

"That's exactly what I mean!" Will said. All the new students turned to look at each other and started to whisper quietly amongst themselves.

"No way, the child of The Commander, has no powers?" Sygios asked sounding shocked. "If I sold this info to the right people, I would be filthy rich!"

"Not that your going to, right, Sygios?" Kairi asked, giving Sygios a stare so forceful that he gulped and nodded his head.

"Stronghold." Boom said shaking his head. "**Sidekick!**" Coach Boomer boomed even louder then when he shouted at Sygios. He shouted so loud, that the shockwaves threw Will off the stage. Right before he crashed into the wall Silverbolt flew up into the air and caught him. "Alright, so last kid come on up."

Smiling happily Sora walked over to the platform and climbed up.

"So what 'amazing' thing can you do kid?"

"Well I'm the Keyblade Master."

Coach Boomer looked at Sora, and started to laugh. "Sure you are kid, but seriously, what can do?"

"That is what I can do. I can wield the Keyblade."

"Right, like we're suppose to believe that you're the kid that saved everything."

"But I am!" Sora shouted.

"Alright fine." Boomer said, raising his hands in defeat. "You're the Keyblade Master, prove it." He sneered.

"Fine, I will." Sora retorted. He held out his hand to summon the Kingdom Key, but nothing happened. "Wait, what?"

"Come on kid, we're waiting." Boomer jeered.

"Hold on, let me try again." Sora held out his hand, but the Keyblade didn't come again. It was then that realization dawned on Sora. _He couldn't summon his Keyblade_!"

* * *

Speed:  
A bully at the school sky high, his power is the ability to run around at high speeds. Speed is always found with his fellow bully Lash

Lash:  
Lash is the other bully at Sky High, his power is the ability to stretch his body like it was made out of rubber. Lash can always be found with his fellow bully Speed.

Gwen Grayson:  
A Senior at Sky High. Gwen is the class president, as well as head of the homecoming committee. her powers are not known to Sora yet.

Principal Powers:  
The principal at Sky High. her power seems to be the ability to change into a white comet.

Coach Boomer:  
Originally a super hero known as Sonic Boom. but in the end he chose to give up super heroing and become the gym teacher at Sky High. his power is known as a sonic scream.

Will Stronghold:  
The sun of two famous heroes, The Commander and Jetstream. people expect a lot out of Will because of who his parents are, sadly Will has yet to develop any powers.

Layla Williams:  
Best friend Will Stronghold. she is a pacifist as well as a vegetarian. Layla has not revealed her powers to Sora yet, but she has the ability to animate and control plant life.

* * *

So what did everyone think? sorry about the long wait, i was writing a bunch of chapters at once so you should see the next chapter up in a day or two. so seriously, who didn't guess that Sora would lose his Keyblade? I mean i thought it was pretty obvious. so untill next time, and dont forget to review!


	12. The First Day of School

Sora stood atop the stage, looking around in fear as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. "I..uh." He managed to stutter.

"Come on 'Master of the Keyblade' we're waiting," Coach Boomer jeered as he stood to one side of the stage with his arms crossed, while the rest of the students laughed at Sora.

Sora took one last gulp of air, and admitted something he hoped never to say. "I can't summon the Keyblade." He confessed, looking down at his oversized shoes. Kairi, Silverbolt, and Sygios looked at each other, the same shocked expression on their faces. Thinking quickly, Kairi and Silverbolt held their hands behind their backs and tried to summon their Keyblades, and received the same results.

"I don't think compulsive lying is a really useful power." Coach Boomer gloated. "So I guess that would make you a..what was that word again?"

"Sidekick." Sora sighed, as he stepped down from the stage, still avoiding people's eyes. Much to the amusement of the people who had been classified as Heroes

"So, that concludes Power Placement." Coach Boomer lectured, as he looked at the new students. "Tomorrow you will report to you're first hour hero class, or you're 'Hero support' class." He finished as the bell rang. As the fellow classmates filed out of the gym, the glance at either Sora or Will, and whispered something to their neighbor.

Kairi and Sygios, latched onto the immobile Sora, and dragged him back to the _Phoenix, _While Silverbolt followed behind. The whole way there Sora was muttering, "I can't believe I lost it…again."

"It's not just you Sora." Kairi said, as the two threw Sora into one of the seats.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up for the first time.

"Silverbolt and I can't summon our Keyblades either." Kairi explained. Sora looked over at Silverbolt, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, what's going on? How come we can't summon our Keyblades?"

"Big Whoop you can't summon the giant keys." Sygios broke in, sinking into on the chairs, and kicking up his feet onto the consol in front of it. "But on the plus side, I got classified as a hero!" he bragged, thrusting a fist into the air.

"This is a big deal Sygios." Sora said, as he pushed the other teen's feet of the consol. "No Keyblades means no wall to kill the Forgotten."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sygios admitted, sitting up in the chair.

"So what's capable of blocking off Keyblades?" Sora asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"Perhaps traveling to my dimension has somehow removed the Keyblade." Silverbolt suggested.

"I don't think that dimension travel had anything to do with it." Sora said. "There were Keybladers from the past who traveled between dimensions without ever losing their Keyblades."

"Wait, what about that purple wave from before?" Kairi suggested. Sora looked at Kairi, thinking about her suggestion, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the hull of the gummi ship.

"Who can that be?" Sora asked himself, he walked over to the door and was about to open it, when he looked back behind him. "Max, I don't know if you were able to collect any data on that purple wave thing when it passed by, but if you did, study it for a bit and find out if it has anything to do with this Keyblade fiasco."

"Compliance." Max said, before rolling away on the still unseen tracks. Nodding his head, Sora, turned back towards the door, and opened it. He was shocked to discover Will and Layla standing on the other side, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, hey guys." Sora confusedly said.

"Hey Sora, we missed the bus." Will simply said.

"After that little mishap with Coach Boom, Will had to go see the nurse. Think you can give us a ride home?" Layla asked.

"Yeah sure come on in." Sora said, stepping aside to let the two in. after a brief moment of discussing the location of homes, everyone strapped into seats and the gummi ship lifted off.

"So, sorry that the Keyblade didn't show up Sora." Will said, smiling earnestly at Sora

"You believe me about being the Keyblade Master?" Sora asked, swiveling his chair around to face Will.

"Well sure, you didn't laugh about me not having any powers."

"Reaching destination of Layla's home." Max chimed, landing the ship in front of Layla's house.

Layla stood up, grabbed her bag and walked over to the door. "Thanks for the lift!" She said with a wave. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped, and looked back at the group. "So where are you guys going to be sleeping?"

"Uh, well…" Kairi begain, looking down the hallway where her room was.

"You're going to sleep here, in this ship?" Layla asked, not realizing that the ship had separate rooms for everyone. "Tell you what; you can sleep at my house." She finished, grabbing a hold of Kairi hand, and dragged her off the ship.

Kairi looked back at Sora and gave a sheepish laugh. "See you at school tomorrow, Sora!"

Sora gave Kairi a confused wave, and turned to look at Will, did your girlfriend just kidnap Kairi?"

"Girlfriend? Layla? No, she's just my friend, more like a sister." Will panicked, waving away the idea.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, and nodded at Max, who powered up the ship again, and lifted it back up into the sky. It moved forward for a bit, and then dropped back down, landing in the backyard. Sora looked out the window, and blinked. "That was a short flight."

"Never said it was far." Will said, as he hopped off the gummi ship. "So, you guys are welcome to stay the night." He proposed, waving a hand at his house.

"Pass, I'm not ready to meet the Commander and Jetstream." Sygios said. "Silverbolt's staying too, were still working on his people skills."

"What wrong with my People skills?" Silverbolt asked. "Just because I am a ro-" he managed to get out, before Sygios jumped onto his back and muffled his mouth. Silverbolt instantly became frustrated, and started to shake about, trying to dislodge the electrified teen.

"Did you see that? He was about to curse." Sygios lied, giving Silverbolt an intense look.

Sora watched the antics of Silverbolt and Sygios, and held back a snicker. He then looked back over at Will, and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure I'll spend the night. It's always nice to have a break from these two." He lied, as he followed Will off the ship.

Will was about to walk towards the house, when he stopped. "Oh, and could you move your ship somewhere else? The whole secret identity thing my parents have, might not work so well when there is a bright red ship in the backyard."

Sora looked up at Max, who nodded his face. "Compliance." And the ship shot straight back up again, until it couldn't be seen any more.

Will and Sora walked over to the back door, and stopped. Sora had stopped because he was waiting for Will to open the door, while Will had paused because he had was thinking about how his conversation with his parents were going to go. He took one last breath and opened the door.

On the other side was a nicely decorated kitchen. Two adults, whom Sora assumed was Will's parents, dressed like an everyday average parents and wore glasses. Will's mother was pacing around the room, talking to someone on a phone, while his father was decorating the table with what looked like a large robotic eye, with wires sticking out the side.

"A three-and-a-half bath Victorian with original molding?" Will's mother was saying into the phone. "You bet we'd love to take a look. How's uh.." She lowered the phone from her head, and covered the speaker with a hand. "When do we brief the president on supervillain infiltration of the IRS?"

Will's father looked up from his decorating, thinking about the question. "President would be Monday."

"Tuesday?" She asked into the phone "Great, no thank you." She said as she hung up the phone. "Would you please stop playing with your robot eye, and help set the table?" She asked her husband.

"Sure." He agreed, looking up, and noticing Will and Sora standing by the door for the first time. "Hey, there he is. Man of the hour!"

"Hey." Will's mother said, giving him a hug. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sora." Will said, introducing Sora to his parents.

"Hi." Sora said, not sure what else to say.

"Well hello Sora, I'm Josie, Wills Mom."

"And I'm Steve." Will's father shaking Sora's hand. "Wait a minute, Sora, spiky hair. You're the Keyblade Master, right?"

"Yeah." Sora said, sounding impressed. "How'd you know?"

"A hero always knows who their heroic allies are." Steve said as he looked over at his son. "And since my son is hanging out with Hero that must mean that he is one!" He shouted happily.

"Yeah, about that." Will said, sounding nervous. "Dad, we need to talk."

"You mean a little hero-to-hero talk?" Steve asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I think I know the place." He started to walk out of the kitchen, and waved for Will and Sora to follow.

"Hon?" Josie asked, tossing him the robotic eye, which Steve grabbed, and walked out of the room, closely followed by Will and Sora.

As they walked into the next room, Sora turned around to close the door. "Okay, so Dad.." Will began, only to be interrupted by Steve.

"Oh, this isn't the place." He said. "This is the place." He finished, pushing a button on a picture frame, which cause the picture to slide away, revealing a scanner shaped like a hand print and an emblem shaped like a shied with a castle wall on it.

"No way." Will said, sounding very impressed. "The Secret Sanctum?"

"Secret Sanctum?" Sora asked, looking between Will, Steve, and the scanner on the wall.

"It's more or less my parent's superhero base." Will explained, stepping closer to the scanner.

"I already added your biometrics this morning." Steve said, smiling at his son. "Now, you have to swear that you will never bring anyone down into the Sanctum."Steve said, sounding a bit more serious then before, and raised one of his fingers. "However," He said, turning to look at Sora. "I am willing to make an exception to you Sora, You've already saved the universe, twice. I think we can trust you."

"Really? Thanks a lot Mr. Stronghold" Sora gratefully said. Meanwhile Will had walked over the scanner, and places his hand on it, causing the scanner to light up. The scanner beeped and part of a wall slid away to reveal three poles that lead down to the hidden basement. Will walked over to one and grabbed it, while Sora walked over to the one next to him.

"Oh, wait this one is mine, Sora." Steve said, steering Sora away from the pole, you can use Josie's."

"O-kay." Sora said, rubbing the back of head. He grabbed onto the third pole, and slid down with the two Strongholds. When they touched down, Sora was amazed by what he saw. It looked like a fortress, the coolest fortress he had ever seen. In one side was a game area, another wall was lined with computers, and the last wall looked like a museum, filled with a variety of different things.

"You guy's have a pool table." Will managed to say after looking around for a few moments.

"Check it out!" Sora said, running over to a corner next to the pool table. "There's a pinball machine too!" Sora excitedly pulled out a munny, and was about to drop it in when he noticed the picture and title of the machine. It showed of picture of himself holding up his Keyblade, while Donald and Goofy happily jumped around behind him. The title of the machine read 'Kingdom Hearts; the pinball adventure. "Hey, I don't remember agreeing to this!"

"So where do I start?" Steve asked himself, looking around the room. "This is Mom's stuff." He said pointing out the scientific equipment and computers, and naming what each thing was.

Will however wasn't paying attention; he had walked over to the museum wall. "What's this stuff?"

"Oh. Yeah." Steve said, placing the robot eye down and joining his son. "These are mementos from all our greatest battles, Ticranium's head." He said, pointing at a metal mask, then pointed at a robotic bug. "Exo's number one bug-bot. Even the heart from the first Darkside Heartless we defeated together!" He exclaimed, pointing out a pink heart bouncing around in a glass jar.

"What's this one?" Will asked, pointing at a weird looking gun that was broken in half.

"Royal Pain's Pacifier. We got this one after your Mother and I teamed up together for the first time." Steve said as he stared at the gun fondly.

"So what's it do?" Sora asked, leaning forward to touch it, only for Steve to grab his hand.

"This is my proudest possession." He warned. "As for what it does, not a clue, the thing broke in half before Royal Pain could use it.

"So what happened to Royal Pain?" Sora said, asking another question.

"No idea, after the gun blew up there was a flash of light and he was gone." Steve said, finishing his story. Steve threw one arm over his son shoulder, and pulled him closer. "But that's just a story form the past about your mom and me. It's time for a new chapter." He said, as he reached down to an empty podium and flipped the tag over to reveal the name 'Will Stronghold'. "The three of us, fighting crime side by side…by side."

"That's very touching sir, but I think you want to say that to Will, not me." Sora muttered, Steve looked down to realize that he had accidently thrown his arm over Sora instead of Will.

"Oh, right, sorry Sora." The Commander in disguise said sheepishly, letting the Keyblade Master go. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Steve asked, looking over at Will.

Will looked over at Sora, who shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to do. "That I'm going to kick your butt in pool!"

"We'll see about that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, Well, Well. It appears Maleficent was right about the Keybearer appearing here." The technological looking knight that worked with Maleficent growled, as he stared at the screen in front of him. On the screen was Sora, Will and Steve playing pool. What Steve had not been aware of when he brought the eye down in the Secret Sanctum was that it was still active, and was sending video to the knight.

"Yeah, and right now the brat doesn't have his Keyblade." Pete said, walking into the room behind him. "So now would be the perfect chance to take him out."

"No! We do this my way, and we're going to wait until killing the Keybearer aligns with my chance for revenge!" He shouted, as he latched onto Pete's throat, and with surprising strength, lifted the fat cat up into the air.

"Alright, what ever you say!" Pete managed to choke out. Feeling satisfied the villain dropped Pete, and looked back at the screen. "These guys are getting more vicious all the time." Pete groaned, massaging his throat as he walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that evening Sora was standing outside the house, leaning on a wall, looking up at the Stars. He would occasionally hold out his hand to summon the Keyblade, but each time ended with the same result.

"Hey, Sora, you alright?" Kairi asked, as she hopped over a fence.

"Been better." Sora admitted.

"It's not that bad, sure you can't use the Keyblade, but it's come back before, right?" She pointed out, as she joined in leaning against the wall of the house.

"Yeah it has." Sora said, giving a hopeful smile.

"So how did Will's Dad take the news" Kairi asked.

"Well he wasn't so happy that both Will and I were able to beat him at pool."

"Huh?" She asked confusedly, standing back up.

"Will didn't tell him anything. Instead we played pool." Sora explained.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later." Kairi pointed out, leaning against the wall again.

"Hey, where's Layla?"

"Up, there." Kairi said, point up to the roof of the house. Sora looked up to see Will sitting on the Roof, and Layla was using her powers to make the tree grow faster, until it was lined up with the roof. "How about Sygios and Siverbolt?"

"Up there." He joked, using the same line Kairi had just said, but instead of pointing to the roof, be pointed up into the sky.

"So you ready for the first day of high school tomorrow?"

"Ecstatic." Sora said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora and his fellow sidekicks were sitting in their first hour hero support class. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, wishing that they could have been placed in the hero classes instead of the sidekick ones. A few moments later their teacher walked into the room. He was an older looking man with light-brown hair, a brown jacket and a yellow and brown stripped tie. "Morning, class." He said, cheerfully, but received less then excited voices. "Welcome to Hero Support. My name is.." He started, walking behind a chalkboard. "All American Boy!" He finished jumping out in a red, white, and blue colored superhero uniform, and landed on his desk. "'Course now a days I just go by Mr. Boy." He finished, crawling down from the desk painfully.

"So when do we get to pick our names and costumes?" Sora asked.

"Well, you don't actually pick that stuff. On graduation day, you will be assigned to you're hero and then he or she will choose your name and costumes.

"Shouldn't we get a say I'm what we look like? I mean what if the hero wants to dress us like a bunny."

"Well then I hope you like to hop around." Mr. Boy said, trying to attempt a joke. "Anyways, I got lucky, when I was assigned to The Commander.

"Excuse me?" Will asked, raising his hand. "I didn't know you worked for the commander.

"Well I worked WITH The Commander, Mr…Mr…Stronghold! You Steve's Kid?" Will looked around and reluctantly nodded his head. "And he never mentioned me once? Well that makes sense since.."

What ever Mr. Boy was about to say was never heard, as there was a sudden blackout. A moment later there was the sound of Coach Boomer shouting. "**DAM IT, SYGIOS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT FUSE BOX**!" another moment later there was an explosion that shook the whole room. "**OFFICE**,** NOW**!"

Everyone looked around, not sure what to do. Everyone nearly jumped when the door was thrown open to reveal a bald headed man wearing a lab coat, what really stuck out on the man was how large his cranium was. "Greetings, there is no need to panic, problem down in the gym."

"As well as an extremely pissed off coach." Sora joked. "What has Sygios gotten himself into now?" he asked Kairi, a grin visible on his face.

"Mr. Medulla, we hear from Hero Support are trained to never panic." Mr. Boy's voice was heard from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the teacher hanging from the ceiling, he hung for one more moment, and then accidently let go, falling on top of his deck.

"I'll get the nurse." Mr. Medulla said, walking out of the room. "Unless she's injured."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sora and his friends were sitting in the lunch room enjoying their lunch. Sygios however was sadly poking at his. "It wasn't that big a deal…was it?" He suddenly asked.

"Sygios, you sent the school into a blackout." Will pointed out.

"It wasn't my fault, I was curios. That had that box just sitting their on the wall." He protested, taking a large bite of his sandwich. "Do you think was I did was really that bad? Bad enough for a weeks worth of detention" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"I would assume so." Silverbolt, who was leafing through one of his textbooks. "Based on how loud you made Coach Boomer shout.

"Plus you caused that explosion." Layla said.

"Which in turn scared, Mr. Boy, so bad he hurt them himself. Kairi finished. Everyone turned to Sora to see if he had anything to add, but he was squirming around and occasionally looking behind himself.

"Is that kid staring at me? He asked. Everyone looked over his shoulder to see a teen wearing all black staring at Sora's back, but the instant Will looked at him, he switched to him.

"No, he's staring at me." Will surmised.

Oh, him" Sygios said, looking back at everyone else. "That's Warren Peace."

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla asked sounding surprised. "I've heard of him, his mom was a hero but his dad was a villain that joined the Heartless."

"That's explains why he's staring at me." Sora realized, trying to avoid Warren's eyes." After all, I am the enemy of the Heartless."

"So where do I fit into the picture?" Will asked.

"Your dad was the one that beat his dad." Sygios explained.

"Oh." Will and Sora turned to look at each other. "Let's hope we never cross paths with him when he's in a bad mood.

* * *

Steve Stronghold:  
Father of Will Stronghold. his super hero name is The Commander. The Commander is one of the worlds more famous heroes. The Commanders super power is super strength. While not being a super hero, Steve has the daytime job of being a realestate agen. Steve has strong desires for his son to be a hero with strength like him.

Josie Stronghold:  
Mother of Will Stronghold. Her super hero name is Jetstream. Jetstream's super power is the ability to fly. like her husband, The Commander, Jetstream is a really famous hero. her daytime job is the same her her husbands.

Mr. Boy:  
The ex-sidekick of the Commander. his sidekick name was All American Boy. After his retirement from sidekicking, he became a teacher at Sky High for Hero support classes.

:  
The mad science teacher at Sky High. Mr. Medulla's power is that of being extremely intelligent. so intelligent, it might be possible he was smart while a baby as well.

Warren Peace:  
the anti-hero of sky high. His mother was a hero, while his father of a villain that was defeated by The Commander. While his powers have not been revealed to Sora yet, he is a pyrokinetic, meaning he can control fire. he seems to hold a grudge against Sora and Will.

* * *

So, another chapter done. told you it would only be a few days. I'm really not enjoying writing this Sky High part. It really reminds me of those Lingdom Hearts stories, on this web site, about the Kingdomhearts crew...in school. no offense to anyone who enjoys reading or writing them...but i can't stand them. that's why i decided to do this part now instead of later like i originally planed. Chapter 13 should be uploaded in a few days as well.

Until next time!


	13. Fight Fight Fight Fight!

And you thought this would take a few days to write. Ha! i proved you wrong. told you the reason i took so long to update was i working on a bunch of chapters at once. so i hope you enjoy this one...i actually find this one kinda funny...most of the time i don't find anything i write funny. but Hey I'm just the author, you the readers are the judge

* * *

"You are standing in a mad scientist lab; your hero is strapped to a machine. You are standing next to two buttons. One says activate, while the other says release, which to you push?" Will read from that night's homework. "Could this be any easier?" He asked, shaking his head in frustration. Everyone was at Will's house working on homework. Well Will and Layla we're doing their homework, everyone else had their text books open, but were to busy talking about the Cora Fragment.

"So, have you guys found the Fragment Host yet?" Sora asked, looking at his fellow adventurers.

"Nope, too busy in detention." Sygios moaned.

"I haven't seen it either." Silverbolt said, shaking his head.

"Does it really matter if we find it?" Sygios suddenly blurted out. "With no Keyblades, how do we pull it out?"

"Sygios is of course right." Silverbolt said, looking down at his clawed feet.

"So what is this Core fragment you guys keep talking about?" Layla asked, looking up from her homework.

"It's a part of the core that never joined with the rest of the world." Kairi explained. "We're trying to find it, but it could be anywhere."

"So if you kids are in here," The voice of Steve Stronghold interrupted. Everyone looked up to see Will's father in his red, white and blue colored Commander costume. "Who's out there, saving the world?" He finished.

"Dad, why are you home so early?" Will asked, sounding nervous.

"Well I just stopped the superdome from collapsing, when I realized that it had been awhile since the last time you and I tossed the old pigskin around." The Commander explained. "But I see you and Layla have already made some new friends."

Sygios face glowed like a little boy at the amusement park, reaching into one of the newly added pouches on his belt; he pulled out a rubber glove, that he placed over his right hand. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Commander!" He burst out, jumping up from his seat to shake The Commander's hand

"What's you're name and what's you're power?" He asked, as he shook Sygios's hand.

"Sygios, Sir, and I can control electricity."

"Nice."

"I am Silverbolt, the pure, the strong.."

"Ahem." Sora coughed, trying to get the Fuzor's attention to make him stop with the cheesy intro.

"Err, and I'm more or less a shapeshifter." Silverbolt finished, before sitting back down.

"Okay, nice costume by the way."

"Kairi, and I'm don't exactly have my power right now." She admitted.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually. So I can make a mean Tuna Fish Salad Sandwich, anyone want one?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Will was about to get started on his homework again, when he noticed Sora tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen, even Layla was giving him signs to go to the kitchen. Sighing in defeat Will stood up and walked into the kitchen. There was the sound of the two talking, and then they heard the Commander ask, "Is that kid really wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress!" Sygios screamed, in a good imitation of Coach Boomer.

"I'll go make sure they stay on topic." Sora declared, as he stood up and joined the father and son in the kitchen.

"They sure have lowered the bar for become a hero." The commander said, as he made his sandwich. "Allowing a kid with no powers to be a hero."

"Actually, Kairi's a sidekick." Sora said, after deciding to help this conversation along.

"That makes a bit more sense." The Commander responded.

"In fact, I'm a Sidekick as well." Sora admitted.

The Commander looked up at Sora and pondered over what he just said. "Good for you, Sora. Deciding not to brag about being a hero, and going with the sidekicks.

"So you're saying there is nothing wrong with being a sidekick, Sir?"

"What? No, no problem at all." Said the Commander. "in fact, I use to have one. What was his name again?" While the Commander pondered over the identity of his sidekick, Sora was looking over at Will, nodded his head at him, then tilted it at the Commander.

"Well that's good," Will said, finally catching on to what Sora was getting at. "Because I'm one."

"One what?" The commander asked, looking back at his son.

"A sidekick."

"Who's a sidekick?" His Dad asked, as he went back to work on his sandwich.

"Me, Dad. Dad, I'm a sidekick." He said, finally getting the Commander's full attention.

"WHAT!" The Commander shouted, hitting the counter he was making his sandwich on, sending everything flying in the air. "That's it, I'm calling the school!" He thundered, grabbing the phone, and began to angrily stab a number into it. "The Tuition we pay them, as they put you as a Sidekick." This made him even angrier, and he accidently crushed the phone in his hand. Giving an annoyed sigh, he reached down and pulled out a drawer full of copies of the exact same phone.

Dad, no!" Will shouted. "It's not the schools fault, it's me!" this got The Commanders attention, he lowered the phone and looked over at his son. "I don't have any powers!"

This really seemed to shock the commander. "But, you made it seem.."

"Like I had super strength." Will finished, thinking about all the times he had faked having powers.

"But you will, you're..you're just a late bloomer!" The Commander said, grabbing onto his son's shoulder.

"Maybe he will." Sora begain.

"Or maybe I won't." Will finished. "The fact of the matter is, I really don't care."

"Know what? Who cares if I never see the Keyblade again? I'm proud to be a sidekick!" Sora said, walking out of the room.

"I'm proud to be one as well." Will echoed, following his friend from the room. "No, I'm proud to be in Hero Support." He declared, and walked out, not looking back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, give that back!" Sygios shouted, his eyes darting around the grounds, falling the blur that was Speed, running at high speeds. Anyone who knew Sygios well enough, would realize right away what was missing. It was the rubber tube he usually had strapped to his back.

Sora had just stepped of the bus that went to Sky High; there was a silly grin on his face. "I will never get bored by that! Who knew all it took to make bus rides fun, was to make them fly!"

"Sora, you do remember that we fly around in a gummi ship…all the time!" Kairi pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah, but how often is it that exciting? Max is way too careful of a flier."

Will stepped down from the bus, in the middle of a conversation with Silverbolt. "So you've had you're powers since the day you were born?"

"In a matter of speaking." Silverbolt responded, wary of the way Sora was staring at him. "Is that Sygios?" The Fuzor asked, noticing the electrified teen shouting at what appeared to be no one.

"I'll go see what he's doing." Sora sighed, running over to Sygios side. "Would you mind it I asked you something? Why are you shouting like a crazed idiot?"

"Because that idiot, Speed, swiped my tube!" Sygios responded, still following the blur with his eyes.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, Freshman!" Speed said, slowing down to a stop. A moment later his partner stretched into view.

"The powerful should never pick on those weaker then them." Silverbolt divulged, walking up behind Sora.

"That's right..Hey!" Sygios wailed, after pondering by just what the Fuzro had meant by what he said. "I'll show you who's weak Metal-Head!" he threatened, curling his hand into a fist that he shook at Silverbolt.

"Silverbolt is right." Will said, as he joined the group. "Just give Sygios back his..uh, tube."

"Fine." Lash said, grabbing the rubber container from Speed. "You're the sidekick, give the wannabe hero his thing back" He said, holding the tube out, before 'accidently' dropping it in some mud. "Oops." The bully said, as he and Speed walked away laughing.

"They'll get there just desserts." Sygios mumbled as he crouched down, and grabbed the rubber tube. "Seriously bullying is just overrated, you'd think that by high school they would have grown up."

"Sygios, if I may ask you a question." Silverbolt asked.

"Go for it."

"Why did you not just simply use you're electrical powers to shock Speed."

"Uh, well..you see." Sygios muttered, tripping over his words.

"Wait a second." Kairi said as she voiced her realization. "How, did they get that thing off of you? Every time someone touches you they get shocked."

"That one, I actually have an answer to!" He said brightly, as he reached a hand out to grab onto Kair's.

"Wait, Sygios don't!" She shrieked, but when Sygios's hand made contact with hers nothing happened. "Huh."

"Yeah, _shocking_, isn't it?" Sygios said, emphasis on the shocking, and raising his eyebrows.

"Did you really just say that?" Will asked. "Lamest joke ever." Looking around Sygios was sad to see that everyone was nodding their head in agreement with Will. "Just tell us why you can touch Kairi, now." Will had felt firsthand what happens when you touch Sgyios's bare skin during a bus ride to school, so he knew what should have happened.

"Turns out school really does teach you things." Sygios explained. "Thanks to some of the classes, I now have enough control over my electricity to make is to I don't shock people all the time."

"That's a relief." Sora said, actually sounding relived. Then without warning, he raised a hand, wacked it on the back of the electrical teen's head. "That's, for making that lame joke!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is it really necessary for a sidekick to shout out, 'Holy-what ever fits the situation'? Sora asked Will as the two walked through the lunchroom, trying to find a seat. "Also, why exactly can't we get 'Hero' Sandwich's?" He continued, looking down as the miserable looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his tray.

"That's something I've been wondering for awhile." Will admitted, as he looked around.

"Over here!" They heard Layla shout out. Looking to their left the two powerless sidekicks noticed their friends sitting at a lunch table. "We saved you a seat!'

"And I bought you guys one some 'Hero' Puddings!" Sygios reported, holing up a two containers of chocolate puddings, only for them to vanish from his hand, as Speed dashed by, who instantly stopped by Lash

"Hey, what's up?" He casually asked, handing his fellow bully one of the puddings.

"Hey, Buddy. Watch this!" Lash stretch out one his arms, crawling unseen along the floor, beneath the tables and chairs of the students. He stretched out his limb until it crossed with the path that Sora and Will was using.

"Whoa!" They shouted in unison as they tripped over the arm, falling to the ground, and accidentally throwing the food from their trays on the table and its occupant next to them.

Sora was the first to stand back up, his face red from embarrassment. The person covered in food stood up and turned to face the two. "Hey, sorry about tha…oh." Sora's face quickly changed from beet red to chalky white and he recognized the person covered in food. It was Warren Peace, and he did not look happy about the situation.

"Uh…Sorry." Will gulped as he stood back up.

"You will be!" Warren growled, raising his hands that instantly caught on fire. Sora and Will started to slowly back up, trying to put as much space between Warren and themselves. Warren slowly curled his flaming fist, and raised one like he was going to throw it. The students who were in the lunchroom quickly noticed the fire, and circled the two parties, chanting the word 'fight'.

"Mr. Boy!" Layla shrieked, looking over at her teacher, who was sipping his soda, watching the fight.

"Do something!" Kairi finished. Mr. Boy looked over at the girls, and thought over what they had just said.

"I'm on it!" He shouted as he dropped his soda, his face looking heroic, before it turned into something cowardly and he turned around shouting "Principal Powers!" As he ran out of the room.

"I don't think that's what the girls had in mind." Sygios pointed out, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess it's time for my first fight as high school." Sora nervously joked, still watching Warren.

"Do you always do commentary during a fight?"

"Pretty much." Sora answered, just as Warren threw a fireball at the two. Quick thinking saved Sora from bad burns. He quickly reached to the table next to him, and raised it up like a shield, allowing it to absorb the attack. The heat from the fireball instantly melted the middle of the tray, cracking it in half. Warren threw another fireball, this time aiming for Will. but he hit nothing but the wall behind them when Will swiftly ducked down.

Sometime during the commotion Sygios had decided to become the announcer, and was talking into a spoon giving commentary. "This is going to be a very hard fight, since Sora doesn't have his Keyblade, AND Will has no powers what so ever. Oh, that might burn in the morning. Tell me Silverbolt, how do you think Sora will do?" He asked, raising the spoon to Silverbolt's mouth.

"Knock it off Sygios." Kairi managed to stammer, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Fine how about a be-Is that Gwen Grayson!" he suddenly asked, sounding love struck. Sure enough pushing themselves into the circle surrounding the fighters was Gwen, and the black cheerleader that could duplicate herself, who Sygios had learned was named Penny. Gwen watched the fight with interest, while Penny looked away; a bored look written all over her face.

Sora and will we're not having a fun time, dodging the fireballs. Looking around Sora noticed a fire alarm on the wall. "Will." He hissed, pointing at the alarm. Nodding his head in agreement, both teens jumped up and tried to run over to the fire alarm.

Warren saw what they we're running to, and raised both arms, combining the fireballs into the biggest ball they had so far seen. He threw it, narrowly missing, but causing a large explosion that threw the sidekicks off their feet. Sora quickly ducked around the corner of a wall, while Will dove under a table. Warren looked between the two, and decided to get Will first, jumping up onto the table, and threw a fireball threw the gap between the benches and the table, narrowly missing Will.

"You think you're all that just because you're name is Stronghold!" Warren roared, tossing more fireballs beneath the table.

"You're Dad did join the Heartless." Sygios stupidly pointed out, finally coming out from his trance of staring at Gwen.

"Which is not a noble thing to do." Silverbolt said, also stupidly pointing something out.

"Oh, I'll show you Heartless!" Warren threatened, he powered up again, but this time the fire went all the way to his shoulders. He raised his arms up, making the larges fireball yet, which he was about to throw at Sygios and Silverbolt.

Will stood beneath the table, listening to the conversation between Warren and the two other heroes, but when he heard Warren start to power up again, he became frustrated, and placed both hands on the underside of the table. "leave…them..alone!" he shouted, pushing up on the table, which suddenly seemed to become a whole lot lighter. Will stood up, holding the table and Warren above his head."

"He's strong!" Layla gasped.

"I'm strong?" Will asked him, completely surprised by the situation.

"He's super-strong." Gwen said, seemingly a lot more interested in Will. Will looked around the room, and tossed the table to the side, sending Warren crashing into the ground. Causing all the spectators to stat to applaud and cheer in excitement.

"Yeah, Will!" Layla shouted happily.

Warren however was not finished yet. "Stronghold!" he growled, standing back up and powering back up. Will looked around, and awkwardly got a bad fighting position.

Sora was still hiding behind the wall, staring at his right hand, willing something to happen. "Come on, come on!" He growled, willing something to appear, but there was still no response from the Keyblade. Looking around the corner, Sora saw Warren charging at Will, the fire going up to his shoulders, but was glowing brighter then before. "Come on!" He shouted on last time, this time there was a flash of light, causing Sora to grin. "Hey Peace!" Sora shouted, standing up and facing the pyrokinetic. The sound of Sora's voice caught Warrens attention, who stopped his charge and turned to face Sora. Sora gave one last grin, and pointed the Kingdom Key at Warren. "Chill out!" he finished, casting a blizzard spell that knocked Warren to the ground, and extinguishing his fire.

Sora looked around the room, grinning. The same grin was also on the faces of Kairi, Sygios and Silverbolt. Everyone else was in shock.

"He's the Keyblade master?" Sora heard a couple of the students ask, the disbelief apparent in their voices. "No way. A sidekick, given the Keyblade."

"Keyblade, or Super strength." Sora heard a voice say, coming from behind him. Turning around he was shocked to see Principal Powers. "Their still in trouble." She finished, beckoning Sora, Will, and the sill dazed Warren to follow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you missed you're chance to get Keyblader while he had no Keyblade." Pete growled to the techonological knight. The two were sitting in front of the monitor, watching as Steve Stronghold happily gave Will a gift wrapped box, while Sora sat in the background, admiring his reacquired Keyblade. "I told Heinz his weird invention wouldn't work, boy is he gonna be in trouble when Maleficent finds out.

"It means nothing, my revenge will still take place." The knight said in his deep raspy voice. "Once homecoming arrives, my revenge will take place."

"Right." Pete said, scratching the back of his head. "How does this whole homecoming business fit into you're revenge?"

"Patience, my fat feline friend. But we still need one more important piece for this plan to take place." He said, zooming the camera on a tiki shaped surf board.

Pete squinted his eyes, and read the name beneath it. "King Kamehamayhem's sure board?" He asked, sounding confused. "That don't sound right.

The Knight growled in annoyance, and shook the camera around with the controls. "Stupid joystick!" he finally had the camera under control, and pointed it at the broke in half gun sitting in the center of the mini museum.

"Oh, the pacifier." Pete realized chuckling. Pete was still a little sore about the fat comment. "Nice job on the joystick." He mocked. This made the Knight angry, so he tried to grab at Pete's throat again, but Pete was ready for it this time. "Ha! Nice try!" he gloated, forgetting about the knight's other hand, which he clenched into a fist, and punched the cat right into his stomach. "Dang flabbit." He cursed as he walked out of the room in pain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the next day, and Sora and Will we're sitting in their first hour classes, talking with Kairi and Layla. "So how was detention?" Kairi asked.

"Not so bad, that room is really weird, having the power temporarily remove powers, which included summoning the Keyblade." Sora explained, looking up at the clock, wondering why Mr. Boy hadn't arrived yet.

"I'd hate to lose that power again." Kairi shuddered at the thought. That night Silverbolt and Kairi had experimented with attempting to summon their Keyblades; they were delighted to find out that they could indeed summon their Keyblades as well now.

"So how Mad was you're parents last night." Layla asked.

"Mom wasn't so happy, but Dad gave me an Xbox!" Will exclaimed.

Sora was a little confused by this comment. "For stating a fight?" when ever he got into a fight his parents to ground him not give him a present.

"No, for getting super strength."

"Morning class!" Mr. Boy said in a bright and cheery manner, as he walked into the classroom. "We have a lot to cover this morning, starting with motorcycle sidecar basics." Mr. Boy lectured, as he dropped some items on his desk, looking up he noticed Sora and Will. "Will, Sora if you would come up here" Sora and Will stood up and walked over to the front desk. "I have you're new class schedules." Mr. Boy said, handing both of the boy's a folded piece of paper. "Congratulations, the two of you have been transferred to the Hero Class.

Sora looked down at the folded paper; strangely he wasn't as excited as he though he would have been. Looking over at Will, Sora could see that he was facing the same dilemma. The two looked back at Kairi and Layla, who were grinning and motioning for them to get going.

"See you later!" Sora called out to Kairi, as the two walked out of the class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what's out new class?" Sora asked Will, as they walked through the empty hallways.

"Mad science..hey isn't that taught by Mr. Medulla?" Will pondered, walking over to the door the class. Looking through the window, Sora and Will could see Mr. Medulla lecturing in front of his class.

"Guess so." Sora said, swinging the door open.

"Rays! From the silliness of the shrink ray to the." Mr. Medulla stopped his speech when he noticed the two boys standing in the door way. "Yes, they told me you were coming." He growled, sounding slightly annoyed. He took one look around the room. "Unfortunately I'm all out of lab tables. Sora looked around around the room, but he didn't notice any empty tables, but what he did notice were Silverbolt and Syigos sitting at one of the tables, who grinned at Sora and waved, which he happily returned. "So I suppose that I could seat you with my Teaching Assistant." Mr. Medulla continued. "Miss Grayson, my apologies." Sora looked at the table in front of Silverbolt and Sygios and found Gwen sitting at the table.

"Boy I bet Sygios is having trouble in this class."

A little bit later Sora and Will were seated next to Gwen. They were suppose to be building a freeze ray, but so far they not been having any good luck. "How's that?" Sora asked Gwen after doing a little fooling around with the pieces of the gun.

"Perfect." She admitted. "If you were trying to make a Tickle Ray."

"Tickle Ray?" Sora muttered, sounding annoyed. "Who comes up with these kinds of things?" Sora shook his head, and dropped the pieces. "You take over Will." Sora turned around to talk to Sygios and Silverbolt, who were also having trouble making their ray gun. "Hey Sygios, I thought you had gym first hour?"

"I did." The electrified teen responded, but still concentrating on the gun in front of him. "But apparently Coach Boomer wasn't so happy about the fuse box incident, so he gave me the boot from that hour."

"Sygios I don't think that goes there." Silverbolt pointed out, looking at the directions in his hand. Sygios groaned in a way that made it sound like they've had similar conversations before, and dropped the wire in his hand.

Sora watched the teen work for a few minuets, and then decided to ask about the Cora Fragment. "So have you seen any sign of the Fragment here in the hero classes?"

"The what?" oh no I haven't." He admitted, looking up from his work and not paying attention to what he was doing.

Silverbolt apparently was. "No, Sygios, don't put that wire there!" He screamed as, Sygios, obliviously plugged the wire in. instantly an explosion came from the gun, covering everything in a thick layer of smoke that made it impossible to see.

"What was that?" Will asked, waving smoke from his face.

"You're friend connected some pieces in the wrong spot." Gwen explained, also waving smoke from her face. When the smoke finally cleared, Sora turned around to yell at Sygios, only do discover that both Sygios and Silverbolt had been frozen in a block of ice.

Mr. Medulla walked over to the frozen duo, and bent down to look at their faces. "D, minus!" He screamed. "I'd give you an F, but that would only mean having to see you in summer school!" Mr. Medulla pushed a button on the wall next to them, and a large heater lowered from the ceiling, and began to thaw out the two frozen heroes.

Sora turned around, chuckling. "You don't watch someone freeze themselves everyday."

"I can't do this." Will exclaimed, giving up on the gun.

"Come on Will, we can't give up!" Sora blurted, trying to cheer up the super-strong teen. Gwen looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Medulla yelling at another group, and quickly waved her hand over the pieces, which floated into the air and combined together to create the freeze ray, much to the surprise of the two new heroes.

"How did you-?" sora started to ask, only to be interrupted by their large headed teacher walking up to the table.

"And what do we have here?" he asked picking up the ray gun.

"I don't know." Sora stuttered, looking between the ray gun in Mr. Medulla's hand, to Gwen.

"We didn't build it." Will said, just as confused as Sora.

"You're far too modest." Mr. Medulla said, and pointed the gun at the slowly melting Sygios and Silverbolt, who had just had there head's unfrozen from the block of ice.

"Not again!" Sygios managed to whine, before Medulla squeezed the trigger on the gun, shooting an icy white beam from it that refroze the two of them.

"Or perhaps not modest enough." Mr. Medulla said, turning to look at the three sitting at the table. "Miss Grayson, in the future please allow the students so succeed, OR FAIL, on their own. " He finished, putting emphasis on the fail, and glaring at his two new students.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked in shock, turning to look at Gwen after Mr. Medulla walked away.

"I'm a technopath. I can control technology.

"Wow, and all I can do is punch stuff." Will admitted, and joked at the same time.

Mr. Medulla, was just walking by the lab table, stopped and turned to look at them. "Yet he'll be the one on cereal boxes." He said, and then walked away. "Show me the justice in that." He muttered.

"You know, that was amazing." Will admitted, turning to look at Gwen.

"So is what the two of you did in the cafeteria.

"I don't think destruction of school property counts as a graduation requirement." Sora joked.

"The two of you really have trouble with science, don't you?"

"I suppose you can say that." Sora admitted, fooling around with the gun with some of the tools, until he poked at the wrong spot, causing it to break apart.

"Well, if you want, I could help the two of you out."

"You'd do that?" Will asked, sounding amazed.

"Mm-hmm. I could be like your… private tutor."

"Cool."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mad science is the most useless class…ever!" Sygios groaned, and then followed it with a sneeze. "Great, now I have a cold." Kairi, Sygios, Silverbolt and Layla were walking through the lunchroom, trying to find a place to sit.

"Well, who's the one that plugged a wire in the wrong spot." Kairi snickered, looking over at Sygios.

"That would be Sygios." Silverbolt accused, not even looking at Sygios. "And thanks to said person, I received a D minus on the project."

"Does anyone know where Will and Sora are?" Layla asked, looking around the room.

"Guys, over here!" the group looked over at the source to discover Sora and Will sitting at a table, and waving at them. Sitting next to them was Gwen, Penny and a couple other seniors.

"Are they sitting next to Gwen Grayson?" Kairi asked in amazement.

"Yeah, lucky bastards." Sygios muttered.

"What was that Sygios?"

"Huh? Oh I said why, are you jealous or something?" He teased, stepping out of Kairi's reach.

Kairi's face flush, but she chose to ignore the comment, and was about to sit at the table, when a bunch of copies of Penny appeared from nowhere, and sat where they were going to sit.

"Sorry, all full." One of the clones sneered.

"Oh, that's okay." Layla said, a little taken aback. "Uh, I think I see an empty seat over there." Layla started to walk away, beckoning the other three to come with.

"No offense, Will and Sora, but we're not running a loser outreach program." Penny sneered, glaring at Sora and Will. Upon hearing this all her clones started to laugh.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Will and Sora. "I'm sorry Penny can be a little…full of herself sometimes." Sora wasn't paying attention, while Will just nodded his head, accepting the apology.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kairi!" Kairi was walking through the hallways, heading to her next class, when she heard her name get called out, and she stopped and turned.

"Oh, hey Sora." She said, sounding a little annoyed, and not really looking as his face.

"Hey so back at the table, penny was being a bit." He began to explain, only to be stopped by Kairi.

"Don't bother, I already heard Will give Layla that excuse."

"Oh." Sora exclaimed,a little shocked that his excuse had been shot down already. "Um, then would you except that I was being mind controlled?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"I might." She giggled, meeting his eyes. "So Will and Layla just set up a dinner at someplace called The Paper Lantern, you in?"

"Definitely."

Kairi smiled, and walked into her class. "See you later."

Sora grinned happily, and pulled out his new schedule, according to it, he had P.E next. "Finally, a chance to have some fun." Sora turned towards the gym, and started to jog there. Outside the locker room he found Will.

"Hey, Sora."

"Hi, just many classes do we have together?" Sora joked, about to step into the locker room to get change.

"Hey Sora, just one thing." Will said, stopping the Keybearer.

"Yeah?"

"I came across Speed and Lash, they we're picking on some more sidekicks. Things we're going fine, I saved them and talked to Speed and lash.

Sora was confused by Will was telling him this story. "O-kay, what does this story have to do with anything?"

"The Sidekicks got cocky, and placed a bet involving you and me. Sora raised an eyebrow, but let Will keep talking. "It's one of the P.E games, if we win, they stop bullying people for the rest of the year."

"And if we lose?" Sora asked.

"Then you swear never to summon the Keyblade again."

* * *

YeAH!!! more pathetic cliff hangers! arn't bad cliff hangers fun! but on the bright side Sora got his Keyblade back! thumbs down to anyone who didn't make a good guess about when Sora gets it back..still seemed kinda obvious. i feel like I'm missing something....oh yeah! *drops down on knees* pleace review! I'm begging you! if i don't get enough reviews then Sygios promised to quit the story and never come back!

"Did not!" Sygios growled, as he walked on screen, only for Silverbolts arms to reach out and yank him back. the sound of muffled yelling is heard, and the sound of a trunk being slammed shut.

See, he's already packing his trunk! *Looks off screen and starts to whisper to the unseen people* make sure there are air holes in that thing..the next chapter wont be uploaded for a few days. *Turns to face readers* well thats all folks. Untill next time!


	14. Author note

Hey, im back. Well kinda. My story isn't dead. Im just having trouble with writing the next chapter. I remembered why I wanted to do sky high later, it's a good place to make a Sora Kairi fight. Which its much to early to make one right now. So because of that, how bad my first few chapters are, and how badly things were plotted out, I decided to restart and redesign the story. So until next time, later. Oh and be on the look out for what should be Kingdom Hearts: the Dimensions Locket. The name may change. I'm accepting any better offers you guys have. The story is going to follow the same plot, with just a few tweaks, like going to Sky high so early. Know what…better idea. give suggestions for any ideas you think could make the story better. Some dimensions and the world they go to, worlds in their own dimension, summoning charms, cameos of characters. Anything just leave a reply, or PM me.


End file.
